


What You Like

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: What You Like [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: White Day Special!****Nominated for the 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards, run by FeudalConnection - the category Best Romance****If you want to vote, the voting will take place between July 29th and August 12thThe well never reopened for Kagome and she tried to move with her life... but she was struggling hard. Until one night in a drunken stupor, Inuyasha showed up to pick up where they left off...
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: What You Like [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068038
Comments: 71
Kudos: 208





	1. What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Another name for the Fic could be 504
> 
> @keizchan gave me inspiration from her fic called "Selfie"

She awoke with a start. It wasn’t the first time this had happened since she moved out of her family’s shrine. It had only been a month maybe since it had become a permanent move. She got a nearby one-bedroom apartment; she needed her own escape—she meant place! She gathered her surroundings and realized she was completely alone… like usual… until she noticed the sound of running water…

What. The. Fuck. Happened???!? She remembered she hit the sauce pretty hard last night. Last night marked four of the longest years of her life. Four long years without her friends from the other side of the well. Four years without the love of her life. Four years of pure misery… Ugh her head was going to split in two from her careless actions or probably the worst hangover she had ever had…

Since her quick departure from the Feudal Era four years ago, she couldn’t shake her rampant and monstrous dreams. They caused her frequent disruptions throughout the night and drove the need for alcohol (well, to be honest, that wasn’t the only reason for her to start drinking). College had been not the best experience—especially when she had to share a room with a roommate. She knew her dorm mate didn’t care for her; in-regards-to: well-being, modesty, or just all around courtesy. She often had a pillow (sometimes heavier objects) thrown at her if she was screaming or crying in her sleep to wake her up, had her food ate without permission, or had her privacy violated…But the worst thing was—her roommate was what one would have referred to as ‘loose’. And by that, she didn’t care that she entertained men. No, she understood. Your body, your rules. Kagome didn’t care about what or who she did that with… She did, however, care her roommate did it when she was in the same freaking room!!!!

She often had to find refuge in Yuka and Eri’s room. Ayumi had decided to travel abroad her freshman year having taken extended courses in high school of German to prepare her. But their second year, the four of them got a suite style apartment and things worked out better. But the nightmares never faded. She started to sleep with a nightlight, kept her bow close, started drinking before bed... Her friends felt for her, but they had their own lives, their own boyfriends. They still hadn’t heard the full story of what happened to Inuyasha… They just knew he was gone. They tried to reset her up a couple times with Hojo… But she refused when she knew it was a date-like-thing. She was determined to always wait for Inuyasha to find her. He always found her… He would always come for her…

She could have started screaming because not only did she hear the shower running, but she looked down at herself and she was FUCKING NAKED. And she was extremely sore down _there_. FUCK. DAMNIT ALL. UGH. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes from her own stupidity… Four long years of not having a boyfriend, no random make-out sessions or anything… and she lost it on a night she blacked out… Actually, she could kind of visual some of what happened, so not _completely_ blacked out, just some parts were missing… _Think! Think how did I let this happen!?!?_

She had been out with the girls and their boyfriends. She didn’t have to work, for once, that weekend in the Emergency room. She usually was always worked weekend shifts with her being so new and willing—because _obviously_ she didn’t have anything else to do. No boyfriend. She avoided home because of the reminders of her past, didn’t want to be alone in her new apartment... Working had become an excuse to avoid people in general… But when her friends called her, she reluctantly agreed as she hadn’t been out with them since graduation…basically a full month ago… whoops…

They had bought her shots all evening and kept trying to get her to make a move on Hojo because they knew she was upset about this was year number four without Inuyasha. They were at the newest club down the street from her apartment. They’d made her wear a black pencil skirt and a forest green sleeveless tank, sheer, but she insisted she had a black camisole underneath so no one could see anything inappropriate. She had been nicknamed the prude of the group. She didn’t care though. She didn’t care what anybody thought. She would stay a virgin her whole life if she had to. She would wait for him… Her friends assumed she was just nervous… Pfffft. Don’t get her wrong, she pleasured herself enough at home, but no one _excited_ her. No one sang her that sweet erotic song like the owner of those amber eyes had. Call her prude, nervous about the whole idea of someone down there, whatever—bottom line was she wasn’t easy. She refused to just sleep with someone who didn’t even appeal to her. Maybe if someone had come along that inspired those feelings… Those wants… But no, no one had. Ever. There was no one who made her feel like that. She was doomed to become the crazy cat lady who fucked herself with her fingers.

But she also reluctantly, refused to give up hope. She could have decided just to more or less poison herself with shot after shot and pray Hojo would finally look _okay_ enough to just ‘bang it out’. But no. Barf. Nope. Sorry, he had been the most boring person she had met. She’d prefer Koga. _Koga_. Even then, if Koga appeared right there in front of her, she’d still say no. Because it wasn’t _him_. He still didn’t have that beautiful silver hair that fell to his waist, those sexy little triangles that sat on top of his head, furrowing dark brows, sultry smirk…

After she lost count of shots, she snuck away and paid her tab. She didn’t really remember signing her name or how much she tipped, but that was neither here nor there. She made enough to support herself, her habits, and then some. She dipped out before her friends tried to get her to dance with Hojo. Nothing had ever turned her off less than them dancing together. She’d prefer to dance with her brother. Ok, she admitted, that was kind of crass, but still—that’s what she equated a dance with Hojo with; like her brother trying to make move on her. Barf. Hojo had just become that constant reminder to her how boring her life had become once she returned from the Feudal Era. A reminder of what she really wanted… Oh Gods, she thought she was going to be sick. Nope. Nope. She needed to make it to the apartment.

She walked noisily up the stairs. Staggering around and laughing at herself, she knew she looked like a drunken idiot. The only person who she knew who lived there was Jiro, her across the hall neighbor. She didn’t mind him. He was okay looking. He had black hair, kinda longer than most but wore it in that trending man-bun. He had bright blue eyes. Brighter than Miroku’s. It was weird because he looked similar to her old friend... But he was nice and not at all handsy. He listened to some of her college stories. Listened to her cry. Watched movies with her as she passed out from her drinking too much in the evenings. He was nice guy. He never took advantage. But it probably did help she made it clear nothing would EVER happen.

She finally got to the fifth floor (the thought occurred to her why hadn’t she taken the elevator? Oh yea, she couldn’t figure out the buttons hahahaha). And _he_ was standing there. She had to be crazy. It wasn’t _him_. Demons were gone. They hadn’t been around in ages. She searched, researched, tried to find any clue that they could be still be around. That he could be around… That they’d just gone into hiding… And she came up with nothing… She clearly was delusional at that point. Drunk. Yea, definitely that. She had what… four shots bought for her? No, probably like six…eight? Not including the two drinks she had herself?

But this was the first time she felt like she could actually sense him. His demonic aura… She hadn’t given up all her hopes yet. But she resigned herself and just smiled sadly thinking her mind was playing tricks on her though; it was their four year anniversary of being separated after all.

“Heyyyyy… Why you up so late, Jirooooooo?” She sang drunkenly.

His face changed from sheer awe to confusion. His head titled as she approached him stumbling in her heels. As she watched his ears twitch, all she could think was wow, she had a very active imagination. She tripped and gasped but his arms caught her easily. She giggled and hiccupped turning up to face him.

“Opps, sorry ‘bout that! Probably had like, four too many tonight…I blame the girls though. They bought more than half, said stuff about ‘no pity party’ or sumthin’…” she felt her face heat as his hands didn’t move away nor did he say anything… he probably just thought she was being crazy and had been helpless like usual when she was absorbed in her bad influences. She turned away from his chest to the purse in her hands to grab her keys but unfortunately spilled the entire contents onto the floor with only her keys and purse intact.

“Ugh *hiccup*darnnnnnnnn! Jiro, lemme go, I need to pick all this up and climb into bed,” she slurred.

He still didn’t release her and was breathing unsteadily. What had gotten into him? “You’re acting all weird ‘n stuff Jiro, everythin’ ok? I’d ask if you wanna talk but it’s late and I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna remember at this *hiccup* point,” she drowsily turned to face him.

. That FACE was still staring back at her with those amber eyes, silver hair, fluffy ears, dark brows, tan skin…

“Uhm… Jiro? I know this sounds kinda crazy… but—you have a different face on ya. For real, I need to go to bed. I’m losin’ my mind.”

“Whose face do I have, Ka-Go-Me?”

Her eyes widen and her breath hitched. She swallowed uneasily. _That…that voice…_ Maybe this was a sign—she should just give into her needs and just fuck this dude already that now took on Inuyasha’s form. For whatever reason, the universe, the Gods, her imagination were finally making her see, hear, smell, and touch “Inuyasha” again… She had refused to entertain those ideas anyway just in case Inuyasha did manage to come along… Well, not just because that. The attraction thing was huge. But she hoped if he had lived 500+ years he didn’t wait for her… She just knew his sense of smell would put him off if she fooled around with someone not special to her, but he could probably forgive her for not waiting... Wait—was that why she didn’t find any one attractive? For the off chance he _finalllllllllly_ appeared, he would smell her? What was she saying? Thinking? God, all her thoughts were jumbled. She didn’t need to play counselor to herself right then. Maybe she should’ve just stopped waiting… He was gone… This wasn’t him. No, she couldn’t allow her heart to be shattered again…

“Wh—uhm—” she cleared her throat, blushed having heard her name said like that. It’d been since she started traveling with Inuyasha since her name was pronounced like that. She was beyond flustered. “Ji-Jiro uhm, it’s late, I may be drunk but—but—I’m waiting for someone. If you know what I *hiccup* mean. Go home,” she said flailing her arms towards his apartment.

His eyes softened, “Who are you waiting for?”

He had been acting so weird and clingy! So unusual for him. He would have usually just left her, let her stumble—he respected her independence. Even though sometimes in the morning she wondered _whyyyyyyyy_ he would have left her in the state she was in. But that night was different he remained steadfast—his arms still around her. She figured he could come in for bit… He was always respective… He wouldn’t have tried anything… Grabbing her keys she leaned forward against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder— _had he gotten_ _taller?_ —reaching around him and put the key in the lock and twisted. Even with heels, she probably would’ve been able to meet his head… He wasn’t that tall… Who knows, she was obliterated. What was she thinking about anyway? His arms slightly increased their pressure around her, and she swore he took a giant whiff of her hair.

“Well come on in; I probably can’t walk anyway without you’re help. The girls thought it’d be ‘sexy’ to wear these disastrous shoes… but I’ll tell you a story Jiro *hiccup*. About the man I fell in love with…that one’s new right? I know I’ve been refusing to share, but I’m probably numb enough to share tonight.”

He bent slightly and picked her up bridal style causing her to shriek a little in startlement and wrap her arms around his neck. Wow, his hair was really that long? She wove her fingers through it… _Jiro’s hair isn’t this long, there’s no way I’m that creative with my imagination… Nope—nope don’t let your hopes get raised. You’re just crazy. Crazy. Yep_. He paused at her ministrations looking down at her as she turned back to face him… Her heart was racing… She swore she saw him eye her lips and lick his briefly but then he gently placed her on the couch before turning away. She immediately missed the intimate contact. He returned to the door and picked up all her things from the floor outside putting them back in the bag for her. Dude, he was such a nice guy. She felt bad to burden him with her problems…

He closed the door behind him and stopped midstride having caught an eye of a picture she had by the front door. The picture of her and Inuyasha taking a selfie in the feudal era. Where she was encompassed between his legs smiling radiantly into the camera and he had his handsome cocky smirk on his face. She giggled drawing his attention back towards her.

“That’s the guy you look like right now. Liquor is a cruel bitch like that, I guess. His name is…was… Inuyasha… I met him when I was fifteen… We uh… knew each other for three years. He was in love with someone else, for a while there… but I couldn’t stop how I felt. If anything, the love I had for him just grew stronger. We had so many moments I really thought, ‘he feels the same’… Like one time he made me cold medicine, he had told me he was scared to lose me but that he needed me by his side, different fights... So many little things. He’d give my his haori even if it meant he’d be more vulnerable… Kisses on the cheek…Temple… A couple on the…” she lightly touched her lips remembering the sensation. “I was eighteen when we got separated by time, _literally_ , and I’ve been searching for him since. Today made four years...FOUR. Can you believe that?? But I’m still lookin’. Even though I don’t think I’ll ever find him… I-I…”

He came and sat by her and looked at her worriedly.

“I’m not crazy—not some childish girl lovesick on some crush she had in high school! I love him! It was real! I’ll find him! I’ll prove everyone and even myself that they're wrong! He can’t be gone! He-he can’t…H-he always has come for me…I-I can’t give up on him,” she started crying. Sobbing actually. Hysterically. How embarrassing. God she was pathetic; she’d been so good about keeping her secrets about her broken heart. Her resistance to move on. Her lack of enthusiasm of seeing the people she still had in life. She always just cried and said she didn’t want to talk about it… Jiro never had pried further. But she apparently lost her last shred of dignity and bawled like a child. “You should leave. Please, don’t judge me. Please! I-I can’t lose you as a friend. I lost all my closest friends then too…The ones that mattered. I-I just miss him so much!”

He grabbed her hands from her face and looked into her eyes with those beautiful rich golden eyes…

“Kagome…It _is_ me…I-I’m not Jiro. You aren’t seeing things—it really is _me_.”

She stared at him disbelievingly. “It-It can’t be…”

“It is though, Kagome. You’re not just seeing things. I’m here! I’m real,” he steered her hands to his ears. Oh God, she swore he started purring as she massaged them.

“It—I—this isn’t possible…”

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to get to you. I tried to find you but the first time I came by you had left for college… I should have just told your mom who I was when I came by, but I didn’t want to distract you from your future or what you wanted… You were still so young and I wanted to give you time to grow still… The next time she said you had gotten a job at a hospital nearby, but you didn’t come by often. She was reluctant to tell me where you live, and I couldn’t blame her for wanting to protect you—but I actually got a call from Jiro before I could actually tell her who I was while I was with her. He was certain it was _you_. I told her I was a friend of yours and swore everything would make sense after I talked to you… I-I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to see me. To be in my life before I said anything to her, I just had to see you… I came here and I-I found…” he trailed off. This had happened earlier that very day… He had just left her mom’s house and came here. She had unpacked those pictures since she had the time and Jiro came by and had lunch with her. Her mom had called her three times while she was out… and she stupidly ignored all three. He had waited here for her for hours... And found her stumbling up the stairs laughing to herself drunk as fucking skunk. Nope! He wasn’t real! No God was that cruel. He was for sure an illusion.

“No, no, no, no, noooooo….P-Prove it! Prove to me, you are who you say you are then; prove you’re real,” that extra hiccup at the end made her realize how unserious she sounded—but she thought she sounded pretty desperate at least.

He slightly cringed but appeared to be willing to play her little game, “Ok… ask me anything you’d think I wouldn’t be honest about…anything you want…”

“Mk fine I will! *Hiccup* How did we meet?”

He got up and got her a glass of water and returned handing it to her, “You broke the seal on me. The one Kikyo placed…You broke the arrow, and I attacked you for the jewel. The subjugation beads were placed on me and we began to travel together after you shattered the jewel.”

“What about, how did I get back and forth?”

“The stupid fucking well…You came and went to be with your family and for those stupid tests at school…I should’ve smashed that thing when I had the chance before it separated us.”

She blinked… _It couldn’t be_ … There was no way…

“Ki-kyo…” she said brokenly hoping he would know what she was asking.

“Sigh…I know we never really addressed this. Hopefully this will be enough. I loved Kikyo. We both sought each other out on loneliness. The problem was, we didn’t trust each other. She didn’t trust me because of my demonic heritage. She wanted me to become human using the jewel… I hesitated because I wasn’t sure that was something I wanted. But she said as long as the jewel existed, she could only be a shrine maiden. A priestess. She wanted to be ordinary—in order to be a normal woman with a normal life, the jewel had to be used... I agreed, because I was done being alone, and couldn’t take it if she wouldn’t be with me if I was a half-demon… but in the end I didn’t trust her to believe she wouldn’t try to kill me. After all, I was a dirty half-breed. Then I met you; you taught me to trust, work with others, befriend others… care about other people…

“When she was resurrected, I had already started to fall for you. We were beneath that tree in the village when I tried to kiss you and you pushed me away. But with Kikyo back among the living so shortly after that, my duty to avenge her, save her from the person she had become… it was too much. I couldn’t stop myself from falling for you, but I refused to let you know. Because I was stupid, stubborn, afraid you didn’t feel the same. Even once I did hear that you did love me, the idea that anyone I loved died, it drove me away from you… It didn’t stop the little moments between us. I-I couldn’t help it. Knowing you actually did love me… I just—I wanted to wait until it was all over before we could actually figure out what was between us.

“Kikyo will always be my first love; but Kagome, you had always and will always have my heart.” He took her hand and placed it on his chest. _Oh Gods… this—this—_

“Th-that picture…” she continued. She had to hear more.

“You brought your cell phone back one time and you took pictures with all of us… So that you had something to remember us by just in case…We were awake after the others fell asleep… I asked you for another one to be shot because the other one we had taken before wasn’t good enough. I wanted… I made you believe it was something you wanted, a better picture with just us… We took a couple. The last one I surprised you and kissed you.”

She swallowed. She knew she was going to start crying again. Stupid drunken images. He couldn’t have been real. But it reallllllly seemed like he was. She didn’t normally see him when she was wasted... Even though she really wanted to. She thought it would numb her pain. Make her forget. But there he was—right there in front of her. On her navy couch. Red button-down shirt, grey suit pants, long silver locks uncut, blazing amber eyes… Oh Gods… this wasn’t real… She wouldn’t allow her hopes to be raised. They had been shattered so soooo many times, she couldn’t allow herself to allow the deception in. 

“Where did you find me after the final battle?”

“In the jewel…”

“And we…”

He grabbed her face and kissed her softly which made her melt into his body. She finally let herself go. Who cared? No one could or even would blame her. Even if it wasn’t Inuyasha, she had proved her loyalty to him and then some. She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him as close to her as humanly possible. His hands found themselves on her hips. She felt it. They were both hungry. Hot. Aroused. Needy.

He still smelled of pinewood, forest, musk. God, she had butterflies swirling in her stomach, heat spreading to her lower regions. If this was a dream, an illusion, or just a drunken image, she couldn’t have stopped it even if she wanted to. She needed him. Or whatever he was. Right then. Right there. She shifted and started to slowly grind on his hips, moaning all the while she started to unbutton his red shirt... His hands found hers and he pulled away. She whimpered loudly in disappointment.

“Kagome—God—You don’t know what this means to me. Seeing you, finding you again… But—but you’re drunk. You’re not thinking clearly.”

“Don’t care,” she tried to start kissing him again only for him to have kept her still.

“I’m not going to take advantage of you like this. We just found each other again. I—I can’t—”

“Inuyasha—it’s been four years for me, five-hundred-four for you…Just—shut up” she plunged forward and finally was able to recapture his mouth and he seemingly reluctantly resumed kissing her. Her hands started their handy work again until she shoved off his shirt down his fucking ripplin’ muscles. God, he was more built than he had been before. She swore she could have cum just from the sensation of her fingers touching his warm god-like body, or even having kissed him and him kiss her back in such fervor probably only they could have ever knew.

She moaned as she kept rubbing herself against his very present hardened length. Her skirt was basically no longer a skirt as it was so pushed up exposing her heat. She felt bad knowing that his pants probably were just as wet as her panties. If this was a fantasy she had conjured up, whew boy was it an amazing one. But each kiss, each brush of their tongues, each moan, growl, pant had begun to break down her walls to let her start believing it was reality. He was groaning but clearly hadn’t lost himself completely yet. If this was a dream, she wouldn’t have had that! He was going to fully enjoy this just as much as she planned to. It just then it became a plan of how to get him to unwind.

She moved from his lips, which did cause _her_ to whine a bit but kissing her way down his jaw to his shoulder, to his pecks, Godddddddd. She was beyond wet. She was so horny it was unbelievable. She had never felt like that with anyone. She needed him more than she needed air. But he clearly refused to undress her or be an active participant aside from kissing her. Fine; she admitted she was drunk. But she didn’t care. She maybe would have regretted this in the morning, but the alcohol was definitely convincing her to not give a shit right then. If this truly was Inuyasha, she would have zero regrets… She dropped to the ground between his legs and laughed. Which in turn caused her to hiccup making her only laugh harder.

She turned her eyes back to his face who was flushed but gazed down at her with concern.

“I waited for _you_ , ya know? I couldn’t find anyone who was even half the man you are…I’ve never done…anything…” she trailed off while her hands moved along his thighs which caused his muscles to tighten and forced him to let out a low groan. She reached his button and unbuttoned while she maintained eye contact. She then pulled down the zipper. Slowly. Teasingly. Testingly.

“Ka-Kagome—”

“Sh, sh, shhhhh. I’m going to prove this isn’t just about me… _Inuyasha_ …I need this for myself too…Please…” Her heart skipped a beat when she uttered his name. She tugged down his pants to which he seemed hesitant but still willing complied to her nonverbal commands.

After a long look into his unsure hazy eyes, she turned to look at his twitching hardened cock. This had to be real. Even her imagination couldn’t have made this kind of thing up—the details were so…explicit. Mouthwatering. They made her body burn with excitement. She slowly wrapped her fingers delicately around it and stroked up gently. He jumped and growled. Mmmmm how she missed that sound.

She bent forward and took him in her mouth. His hands shot out to her shoulder and he tried to push her off; but she clenched one hand onto his bare thigh to steady herself and reassure him. Her other remained stroking in time with her taking him as deep as she could in her mouth, covering what she couldn’t contain. Clearly his resolve was weak enough at that point as it kept him from completely over-powering her. Or her fantasy she was stronger. Whatever it was.

He started panting and moved his hands into her hair, but he did not push her down or try to control the speed. It was like he just enjoyed having her tresses in his hands, between his fingers—she didn’t mind either. The sensations only added to her desires. He still rumbled through his gasped breaths, deep from his chest. She felt him twitch in her mouth and his grip tightened as he tried to pull her away but she held firm; she swirled her tongue around the tip, softly grazing him as she would bob up with her teeth and then encase him with her tongue on way the back down. She wanted to know how he tasted or wondered what her imagination would dream up. She was determined to keep going no matter how fucked up she would feel tomorrow. She had to know if in that very moment he was real…

“Kagome—I’m gonna—" She looked up at him and it caused him to hold his breath. His flushed face, trembling body, God, she started praying to all the Gods she hadn’t spoken to in years that this wasn’t a dream or some drunken made up illusion.

He howled when he released, and she drank him up like she was parched and stuck in the desert, unsure when she would see water again… He was her savior. Her light. Those golden eyes bore into her own chocolate orbs heating her like she was laying on the beach in the middle of summer. She pulled back once she felt him stop pouring into her mouth and remained kneeling.

He grabbed her by her upper arms and drug her back up to him and kissed her hard. His tongue pushed back her lips and she let him taste himself in her mouth. He growled in approval and embraced her hard. He pulled back for them to catch their respective breaths again and locked eyes with her before he kissed her forehead gently.

“Kagome… I-“

“Inuyasha… Please…”

“Grrrr, you’re still the same stubborn wench from five-hundred years ago.”

“Hehehehe, you can say that. Please, I just… I want to believe you’re real… That you’re really here… Please…” she implored stroking her hand on his cheek.

He leaned into her hand sighing. He was still holding back. For whatever he was, real, fake, in between, he was uneasily wavered. Her hand moved subconsciously to his ear where she started kneading it in her fingers. He more or less purred (she would never tell him that if he had been real) and kissed her again. She melted in his arms as he picked her up letting her wrap her legs around his bare waist and was carried to the bedroom. She actually didn’t remember that very clearly, she was still in a drunken haze, and only felt she was becoming more intoxicated by that man’s tongue working every angle of her mouth while her own grazed his sharp fangs. Was it possible to get high on this feeling? If so, she was.

He sat her on the bed and moved to unbutton her top but, yet AGAIN, paused. She exhaled irritably and earned a chuckle in addition to the resumption of his fingers delicately unbuttoning her top. She released his shoulders so he could push her top down her arms. She pulled her own camisole over her head and unzipped her skirt letting it fall loosely to her bottom and legs. She sat in just her under garments—lustful eyes set on him. Pleading. Begging for his touch. He slowly cupped her breast which caused a very unexpected sound to escape her own mouth. His mouth moved to her neck and his tongue laved its way to her shoulder.

Her walls were almost broken at that moment. This was a million times better than any fantasy she had dreamed up. She couldn’t have controlled her panting or her writhing body at his ministrations even if she had tried to. Her images started to get harder to remember from the night before. _Ughhhh noooooo! Keep thinking stupid!!!!_

Her bra came off, did she take it off? Or him?

She remembered lifting up her hips for him to pull down her skirt while his mouth suckled on her nipples. That wet hot mouth on her breast made her mewl loudly. She was putty in his hands. Her underwear met an unfortunate fate, while she didn’t see them being removed, she heard a very distinct tear and the sensation of lace went missing…

She had been lying flat on her back as he crawled above her; he took her lips in her gently and lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lightly brushed her fingers over his back and then threaded her fingers in long silver hair. He pulled away and started to trail his way back down her body, nipping, licking, kissing, hands brushing against every surface his face passed.

Fire. She was on fire. She was desperate for her release. She had never been so achy in her life. She was brokenly saying his name over and over pleading for him to understand what she wanted when she felt his tongue lick between her folds against her core.

She wailed and locked her hands on his head. Pressing him, if possible, further into her. His pace was torturous. She could tell he was learning her smell and taste all over again. She heard him mumble about how amazing she smelled and he had so many dreams about tasting her—none of which stacked up to that moment.

“Please Inuyasha… Pleaseeeee…”

That was what broke him—he began to set a better, fast rhythm. He used one hand to keep her hips steady (which she hadn’t been aware they were apparently out of control) and the other had started pumping a digit in and out of her. She had already been spoiled. She could never go back to her own fingers. No. Never. They would never stack up.

She was sooooooo close. The coil in belly was pulled tight. She wasn’t even sure if she had been panting or breathless at this point. She remembered trying to buck her hips in time with his fingers (wait, he added some??) but he still held her hips still. But the moment his mouth clamped down on her nub she was gone. Literally and figuratively. That was it.

The shower turned off and she heard the sound a towel being wrapped… She was scared. She figured she might as well check herself into a mental institution… That or AA. She knew she had issues. She shivered in revulsion pulling the cover up to her breasts and closed her eyes when the bathroom door opened in the hallway.

“Kagome?”

 _Th-that voice_ … She dared peek and… it really _was_ him. He was standing there, wrapped in a towel hanging from his hips, hair dripping from the shower, concerned eyes on her. She threw the sheet off, stumbled out of bed, and jumped to embrace him. He caught her easily and held her close as she sobbed into his chest brokenly weeping his name. He started to stroke her hair then picked up her and carried her back to the bed. They remained like that for some time until she finally calmed down.

“I-I’m sorry, Kagome.”

“What?” she asked as she lifted her head from his chest.

“I said I’m sorry… I… I took advantage of you…” his ears were flat on his head and he trembled slightly.

“Inuyasha, what do you mean?”

“I let you talk me into going further than I had planned on. I knew you were drunk and I tried to stop, I tried to stop you, but you were so persistent and I—I missed you so much, your scent was driving my instincts wild and—”

“Inuyasha,” she pressed a hand to cup his cheek which he leaned into. “I wasn’t—I didn’t—uhm…honestly I’m embarrassed to say I don’t remember _everything_ from last night. But I know you wouldn’t have taken advantage of me. I actually have never been with anyone before and the fact I was so desperate in the parts I do remember, I’m not surprised I made us have sex,” he opened his mouth but she pressed a finger to it. “Wait, I want to finish. The parts I do remember I know you made me feel alive, for the first time in years. Just like when we traveled together. I’m not sorry last night happened. I love you so much, Inuyasha. I always wanted to be with you. I had been waiting for you, trying to find you since the well closed. I-I just hope… you’d be willing to do it again while I am sober and that I didn’t ruin our chances at that...”

He nipped her finger lightly and she squeaked and pulled it back blushing like mad. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…” she braced herself for him to tell her he regretted last night and that there would be no repeat. She couldn’t have said she would have blamed him. She had been stupid. She shouldn’t have been that drunk. She was seriously going to start a sober streak after today. Hopefully she could win him back…

“We actually didn’t have sex.” She blinked. Twice. Did she hear that right? They…did not? But why was…

“Why don’t you tell me what the last thing you remember, Kagome.”

“Uhm… you-you had just finished, uhm—” she blushed like mad, just remembering what his tongue had made her feel heated her up. She noticed he stiffened beneath her, sniffed the air, and then he growled sexily. She tried to swallow but before she could, he had her pinned underneath him, lips pressed to hers hotly. She moaned from the contact and let his tongue enter her mouth while she used hers to reacquaint herself with those fangs. He pulled away and started kissing down her jaw rumbling deep in his chest as she struggled to breathe. Her body was in flames. Clearly, she was always going to burn with him. She was so hot, so needy, she had never wanted anything more than his mouth to go lower. She wanted to jump into the flames with him.

“Let me—refresh—your memory—Ka—Go—Me,” he said brokenly as he kissed all down her chest and took her nipple in his mouth. She mewled, gasped, moaned, she had no control her body or the sounds it produced for him. The alcohol had not been a source of fuel—her body and mind apparently craved him so much that any touch would send her over the edge. But she had zero cares about being so wanton because it seemed like it just egged him on more. She arched herself into his mouth and massaged his ears as he thoroughly refreshed her memory. After each of her breasts for fully loved, bitten, suckled, he continued his quest south. He knelt to the ground between her legs allowing the towel to drop as he gave her a teasing lick. Her hands latched onto his head, entwining her fingers in his hair while she moaned his name.

“Oh Gods, Inuyashaaaaaa!” her hips rocked in rhythm with his tongue, she was aching. Yes, she had this pleasure last night, but at that moment, she knew she would never get enough from him. Ever.

He pushed two fingers into her folds and started pumping in and out of her while the other hand reached up and started to knead her breast. His mouth found purchase on her sensitive nub and she about lost it right there with a desperate cry until he drew back— _damnit!!! He’s a fucking tease!!!_

“We stopped right after you came last night. You more or less passed out mumbling not to leave you again… Let me tell you something right now, wench…” he started pumping his fingers faster, harder, making her cry from pleasure but still not enough to release for him. “I have no intention of ever letting you out of my life again. We were born for each other, Kagome. I waited five-hundred years for this moment; and I was not going to mark you while you drunk out of your fucking mind. But Gods, did I want to; I’m struggling for control now.”

“Th-Then stop—take me—pleaseeeeee—ahhhhhh! Inu-Inuyasha _please_!”

“Don’t gotta ask twice,” he smirked his mouth engulfed around her jewel and sucked hard. She came hard crying out loudly, soaking his fingers and the edge of her bed. She didn’t get a moment to recover as he rose to his feet and steered her fully on the mattress then climbed over her. Their mouths locked and her legs swung and wrapped themselves around his hips while her arms swathed his shoulders. He lined himself up at her entrance but paused.

“Inuyashaaaa—” she whined pathetically.

“Do… you do know this is a ‘forever’ kind of thing…right? Demons, we don’t just go and do this with anybody… We either need to sire an heir…or we plan on mating forever. I won’t be able to stop my inner demon if we start Kagome—it has been screaming since last night to take you. Claim you. But—I know as a human, you need to know, that you will watch your friends die. Your family. Time will become almost nonexistent… Are you sure this is what you want? I—I am just so thankful to have you back. I want anything you want.”

“Inuyasha… if I’m with you, I will always be whole. I will never regret this decision. Four years was enough for me to know I could never be without you. I want to be with you… Always,” she reached up to cup his face and pulled him down for a tender kiss. As their lips were locked, he pushed forward gently. She felt herself slowly being stretched but it felt so amazing to feel this complete, it overrode the slight pain and discomfort. She was so wet, it made it easy for him to slide in. She suspected he was restraining himself to not just shove himself fully inside her. Or this felt completely overbearingly amazing. His face was pleasure ridden and she couldn’t tell one reason from the other.

He rested his forehead against hers once he was fully sheathed in her. He was likely trying to control himself, but she refused to have any of that. She needed him. All of him. Demon, Human, Half. That wall of disbelief was shattered last night and almost lurked its ugly head back again when she had woken up—she was vulnerable and demanded to be filled by Inuyasha. This was real. He had come for her.

She bucked her hips causing them both to gasp and moan out their pleasure. He took his cue and began slowly driving into her. She met him thrust for thrust—encouraging him to go faster, deeper, harder. He gritted her name through clenched teeth, his fangs elongating. She reassured him by cupping his face then slowly moving her hands to stroke his ears. His growl vibrated her to the core, and he began to plunge deeper and faster. She could barely keep her eyes open let alone not grasp his ears tightly; before she could have harmed his little furry appendages, she dropped her hands onto his shoulders, stabbing him with her blunt nails, no longer able to match his pace. She was just along for the ride and this was the best roller coaster she had ever rode.

She was mewling, crying out his name and probably a God or two, begging for more. She was so close. So close. She heard him cuss under his breath and opened her eyes see his purple strips present on his cheeks. She felt his claws prick her hips. He had finally lost whatever battle he had within himself. But his amber eyes shined through.

“I-I’m close, Kagome.”

“Me-Me too! Ah! God!”

“When I release, I’m going to mark you. Here—” he dropped his head and licked the junction of her shoulder and neck and pulled back up to make eye contact.

“Okay—Inu-Inuyashaaa, pleaseee…”

“Yea, Kagome? What do you want? What do you neeeed?” he purred.

She couldn’t articulate what she really needed—but she knew what she wanted. She knew one way to finish them both. She looked up to make sure he was watching as she let go of one of his shoulders and dropped her hand to rub her overly stimulated nub. He sucked in a breath and almost closed his eyes, but he looked too entranced to look away. His thrusts became harder and he resumed his previous pace before having paused to tell her about the mark. She cried out his name as her coil snapped, her core seized around him, pulling him in, trying not to let him go, milking him for all he had.

He roared her name as he came pulling her up to his mouth and bit down. She whimpered in pain but didn’t fight him. She wanted this. Craved this closeness. Absorbed his demonic aura into her body happily without hesitation.

He pulled his fangs from her first and swabbed the blood with his tongue then pulled out of her slowly. He released her hips and lowered himself back down to the bed gently next to her. She immediately closed the gap clambering to rest her head on his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her body close, leaving his hand on her bottom, stroking it gently.

“So… if we didn’t have sex last night…” she peered up to look him in the eyes. He placed a pillow under him so he was elevated so he could look down into her eyes with ease.

“We didn’t. I would have never take advantage of you when you were that far gone. Marking you and having explain everything after? Yea, if the beads still worked, I would have been sat to Berlin.”

“No, I wouldn’t have been mad, but—why was I sore between my legs when I woke up?”

“You were sore… Oh! I forgot! You wiggled your way out of my hold last night complaining about having to pee and you fell hard straddling the toilet. I came in but you shooed me out… I waited outside the door only to hear you fall in the shower—you’re lucky you didn’t bust your head open.”

“OH… God…” she covered her face with her hands. “Why you would still want me to mate with me after last night?”

“Kagome, when you came up those stairs you reeked of liquor and sadness, all I wanted to do was make the pain stop. Jiro said for the month you’ve lived here all you’ve done is drink yourself to sleep or cry. He said you refused to open-up and he didn’t want to push you in fear you wouldn’t let him learn who you really were. After hearing about your nightmares and everything else, it tore me up to know this was how you had been living… I thought it was best you decide on a future for yourself; I didn’t realize how much you would suffer alone like I had though, and I’m so sorry. I understood why you had been drinking the way you had.”

“Inuyasha, you didn’t know. It’s ok. We’re together now. That’s all that—wait a minute, how _do_ you know Jiro?”

“You really don’t see it?”

“That he kind of looks like Miroku? Yes, I do. But I didn’t…how…I know you’ve lived for hundreds of years… I just have so many questions! What are you doing now? What—what happened from then to… now?”

“The short version is Sesshomaru and I run a technology cooperation together, he’s still Lord of the freaking West, regions are still divided into four. Two jackasses run East and South that I try to refrain from every having to interact with and Koga is head of the North. He mated Ayame, have a giant pack of little nasty flea-bags—” she elbowed him in the chest and he rolled his eyes. “We’re fine now. He’s mated. He actually doesn’t know I have been lookin’ for you. I can’t wait to see his face.”

“But he’s with Ayame now. Why would he be upset?”

“That dumbass wolf, even though he is mated to Ayame and is a loyal mate, has never given up looking for you. He still cared about you. Yes, he has grown to love Ayame and would never abandon her, but he was convinced I let you die… never heard the end of it. All this shit about he would have never allowed that to happen, how I let you down… not that he isn’t a total moron for thinking that but…”

She reached up and cupped his face and he kissed the inside of her palm. She crawled her way to lay on top of him and took his lips with hers. It was slow, loving, patient kiss. She tried to convey all her emotions, gratitude, love, longing, anything she felt to show how there was no anger or grudge she could have held. Slowly the kiss turned more sensual, not that she was trying to start anything again, but Inuyasha was there, lying beneath her, naked, and she was fairly certain she felt a certain piece of anatomy poking her thighs. His wrapped his arms around her back slowly rubbing up and down until his hands found purchase on her ass and squeezed. He slowly rubbed himself on her and she moaned into his mouth allowing his tongue to reacquaint itself with her taste. She felt herself growing warm again and pulled away slightly gazing into his eyes. He stared back at her with all the love she had ever dreamed he would have for her.

Still breathing raggedly, she pressed as she started using her hips to aid his hands in their little dance of rubbing her core on his length, “What else?”

“Hahaha… you would be a talker… Sess’ and Rin mated when she was eighteen, I— _we_ have three bratty nieces and one asshole nephew.”

She dipped her face to lick his nipple causing his breath to get caught in his throat, “Shippo?”

“Shippo is mated to some fox demon he met at the that stupid inn we went to. They’ve been mated for about three hundred years… Couple kids. Technically our grand-kids—adopted—fuck Kagome—” She had bit his neck and started kissing up his jaw to his mouth again.

“I-I know they’re gone… but what about…”

“Miroku and Sango lived long full lives. Eight kids. Lech wasn’t exaggerating about wanting a big family. Kirara actually lives with me for now; she was traveling to each descendant of Miroku and Sango for a while. She still will visit them here and there—but they usually come to visit us because it’s easier that way. Family reunion shit. Ugh,” he grabbed her hips to steady her a bit. She knew she was teasing him, but to be fair, she owed him from keeping her so on edge last night and this morning. “J-Jiro is one of them, probably the closest to their original heirs—the story is passed down in the family and they just refer to me as ‘uncle’. J—God damnit you’re trying to kill me—” her hands were rubbing the base of his ears and she was dipping her wet opening just at the tip of him. She was impressed he was still talking as coherently as he was, but he was speaking extremely fast.

“I’m sorry? You got cut off… what about Jiro?” she smirked with another twist of her hips almost letting him in fully.

“Son of a—if this is the punishment I have to have, I guess I’ll take it,” he smirked back at her as he reached one hand between them and grabbed her mounds, fingers dancing before twisting and pinching her nipple. Her breath caught as he chuckled, “Jiro runs a dojo his family started years ago we helped fund. He technically works for me and we are as close as the monk and I were. He said he saw the pictures we took put up in your apartment yesterday and finally put two and two together—” he moved his over hand and started rubbing her jewel. She moaned and finally couldn’t take anymore torture and pushed back letting him be sheathed within her. He remained still for her to adjust—both panting having endured what seemed like hours of teasing. She finally tested to see what it be like to move forward and push back. _HOLY. FUCK. RIGHT. THERE._

He sat up and she immediately grasped his shoulder raising herself up to push herself back down and didn’t expect to feel him thrust up. She gasped and writhed from the sensation. She was already almost there. He was so hard she imagined he probably was too. But she didn’t care. She would’ve rode him all day. They had years of catching up to do. She remembered she was off all weekend too and mentally did a happy dance as she bounced up and down, literally, on his cock.

“Do that again,” he said huskily.

“Wh-what?”

“Touch yourself. I want to feel you,” he whispered into her ear, licking the shell and grabbing the lobe in his teeth.

She didn’t falter her pace and did as she was told. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth sucking, nibbling. She froze and crashed down on to him crying her release, trembling, holding onto him as she tried to ground herself. She felt like she was soaring through the skies like they used to do—traveling on his back. Free, carefree, just enjoying the scenery. Together.

His hands on her hips guided her to lie back as he resumed their previous pace as she came down from her high. His mouth found her mark and re-pierced it with his fangs, sucking hard on her skin.

“Fuck!! INUYASHAAAAA—” she was already restrung, ready to snap again when she felt him stiffen and grumble her name as he growled loudly letting himself go causing her to wail as she felt her walls crash down on his length buried within her. He crashed down on top of her, completely spent, head resting on her chest as she languidly brought her arms around him.

She was exhausted. She felt sleep edging its way faster and faster through her consciousness but she wouldn’t allow it to claim her yet. Four years. Over five hundred for him. She needed to be with him. She didn’t want the connection to be broken just yet. She swallowed and softly asked, “How are you here…? I mean, why haven’t I been able to sense any demons? It sounds like there are plenty around here…”

“Mmmmm,” he reached one arm up tilting his head to find the strand of hair his hand began to twirl through. “We have charms. Like the fuyoheki Naraku used. Made it easier to be less noticeable; blend in and have less trouble amounting power. The demon council that had been established knew we couldn’t keep killing humans who would wage war on us, and humans would never fully accept us. We often had to change identities, move to different countries for awhile until people who knew us and would have realized we didn’t age passed, but all in all, it hasn’t been too hard to amount wealth and stuff. Make life more comfortable.”

“You never… you never took another mate?”

“Never found one I loved. You were always in my heart Kagome. Don’t be mad, but I did try. I really did because I knew you expect me to; but no one ever came close to how I felt about you. I told you for demons sex is just—different. Even though I am only half, my demon half refused to allow us to go around fucking anyone who gave me any attention. It only desired you. It knew you would be back… My human half recognized that too. My love for you made me refuse to move on…I also felt no need to sire any descendants of my own. I had Shippo. Adopted or not, he is _our_ son.”

“I’m so sorry you spent all these centuries alone… It—it’s all my—” Inuyasha leaned up and took her lips to cut her off.

“Shut up. You won’t let me apologize for making you wait, then you aren’t allowed to blame yourself for being my mate.” She blushed hotly and averted eye contact. “Shippo is probably going shit himself when I tell him I found you.”

“What does he do now?”

“He’s actually a teacher—Chemistry. You know. Has a thing for burning shit and all,” he winked at her causing her to giggle.

Her phone began chirping from the living room. She groaned and patted his shoulder to move. He jumped off the bed after a quick peck to her temple, grabbed the phone and returned to lay by her side instantly. She had to blink to realize he had even actually moved before looking at the caller id. “MOM” it read. She answered, “Hello?”

“ _Kagome! I’ve been trying to reach you all evening! Are you ok? Your friends said you disappeared at the bar and they weren’t able to reach you either! Jiro didn’t answer his phone and someone has come by looking for you twice at the shrine! He wouldn’t say who he was, only that he was a friend! What is going on??_ ”

“Mom, mom, calm down. I’m ok. I’m great actually.”

“ _Kagome—you had us so worried! We thought something happened to you!”_

“Mom—I’m really fine. I promise. I—”

“ _Kagome this behavior has to stop! I’ve let it go long enough but—”_

Inuyasha grabbed the phone from Kagome, “Mrs. Higurashi?”

_“—enough—You! You were at my house yesterday!”_

“Yea, I found her.”

“ _Kagome!!!!”_

“Owwwwww—not so loud. Hurts the damn ears.” Kagome grabbed the phone back shaking her head at him and massaged the abused ear.

“Mom, he is a friend… Well, more than that actually,” Inuyasha snaked the arm his head wasn’t propped up on around her waist.

“ _What do you mean Kagome? You said you haven’t been seeing anyone since you came back from the Feudal Era! Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”_

“Mom, I didn’t lie. He found me. Yesterday. It’s Inuyasha,” he lowered himself to rest his head on her chest again as she stroked his ears.

“ _Kagome—Are—Are you sure??”_

“Doggy ears and all,” she said with a giggle as she flicked the said appendage making him growl in annoyance.

“ _Oh my gosh! That’s wonderful news Kagome! So, when will you be getting married and giving me grandchildren? OH! Will they have his ears?!? Are you coming over tonight for dinner still?? Bring him!! I can’t wait to actually see him again without that disguise he was wearing!”_

Inuyasha nodded yes to the question on Kagome’s tongue, “Uh—yes, we will be there tonight.”

“ _Ok my darling, have fun!”_ she could literally hear the smirk and wink from the phone. “ _Be safe—no grandchildren until after you’re married!”_

“MOTHER!”

“ _Love you_!” she heard a click and held the phone away from her. Completely mortified. Inuyasha snickered in response.

“Keep laughing dog-boy and you won’t have to worry about kids,” looking at her multiple missed calls and texts and quickly responded to them without being totally forthcoming to her friends.

“Right, as if you _could_ hold out on me—don’t forget who had to be the one to tell you no,” his mouth engulfing her breast.

She sucked in her breath and shifted her hips a little, “Ah! Mk, you’re right.”

“Besides, not to be gross, but I can smell when you’re in heat.”

“That’s not surprising; if anything, it explains why you act the way you would. Extra moody and pushing me to go home because I was ‘bothering’ you,” she smirked realizing it wasn’t actually a lie. “Oh, the girls want to go out again tonight. They want to know who finally ‘met my standards’... But I think I’m gonna pass…”

He rolled his eyes as he trailed kisses up to her collar bone then to her neck, stopping to lave her mark again, and then made his way to her lips.

“We should go after dinner with your family,” he breathed on her lips.

“W-We? Y-You wanna go to a club? Really? But—I didn’t think you’d—”

“Keh, I think you forget I’ve lived five-hundred years since we last saw each other. My nieces, while they can kick anyone’s asses, all enjoy that scene. ‘Someone’ said one of us has to watch them. Protective Uncle is better than Asshole Dad. I’ll warn the fucks, Sess would just kill them. Also, not to make you jealous, but enough women I dated wanted to do that kind of shit… But there’s only one person I ever wanted to grind on,” he winked as he came back down to smoother her in kisses as she giggled.

“Uhm… Ok. I guess we can go. I’m sorry in advance if they bring Hojo.”

He laughed, “I’d actually love to kick that scrawny fuck’s ass if he tries anything while I’m there. But,” he started to rub his hands along her body, lingered on her curves and then settled for massaging circles in between her folds, “Why don’t you tell me what _you’ve_ been up to Ka-Go-Me?”

She groaned internally. How could someone invoke such intense feelings out of a person? How could he make her so desperate with barely any effort?? After being fully dated multiple times already.

“College. Sucky roommate. Friends still pushy. Graduated. Nurse,” she informed through each kiss exchanged with their as he teased her.

“Heh, impatient are we?” he smirked down at her as she was already breathless. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “Why don’t we go shower together this time and then get breakfast?”

She nodded vigorously and he laughed as he edged off her allowing her to the lead the way…

At dinner, Inuyasha filled her family in on his five-hundred years between when he saw Kagome last to now. He apparently worked for Takashasi Enterprises and was directly under Sesshomaru as the COO. His identity was currently Yashiko Takahashi and went by “Yash”. She recognized the name immediately and was shocked how well-known he had been and she never realized it was him. But he told her that had been the point. He couldn’t risk his younger self ever catching whiff of him and his presence. He was, up until four years ago, opening the new branch of their company in Berlin to avoid them.

He had an apartment near where his work was but also owned properties around the world. He maintained his human disguise originally until Sota and her mother begged to see his ears again. It all had been so surreal… He was really there—eating dinner with them again, holding her hand under the table, he had given her his old haori when they stopped at his place to change before dinner, and she had decided to wear it over her cocktail dress she picked to wear for when they went to the club again. She realized she had never been happier. More complete. As she looked into Inuyasha’s eyes, her mate, her life, she realized the feeling was mutual.


	2. All About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of What You Like--Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for a couple of weeks and are now faced with quarantine with his family. How will Kagome hold up over a long weekend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut. SMUT.  
> You have been warned...muahahahahaha.

“Oh God, Inuyasha—” Kagome moaned between the half-demon’s lips pressed against hers. They hadn’t seen each other in three days. Yea, she knew that sounded lame. Just three days and they had to find a closet to grind into each other. A CLOSET. At the hospital. At her job. During a quarantine.

Yea, she was pathetic. Wanton. Needy. To be fair, he was equally as desperate. The moment he came back into her life—they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Earlier tonight he had emerged through the doors with meals for the entire staff then his disguised violet eyes locked on hers. The silent communication of ‘come fuck me’ through their hungry eyes sealed her fate. After everyone thanked him, she ‘volunteered’ to walk him out. That’s when she banked left and pulled him into the nearest closet and locked the door. To be fair, this wasn’t the first time they’ve snuck off to a closet while she’d been at work. No longer shy or uneducated about doing things in public, she immediately was on him. She had torn off her mask and gloves (even though she was mated to him, she still had to use the hospital equipment during the COVID-19 outbreak) and thrashed her tongue against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her lower waist and opened his mouth to allow her access while he started fingering for her to lower her pants.

She had stepped back and pulled down her pants and then relaunched herself onto him like a spider-monkey—her legs wrapped around his waist grinding against his hardened length her hands twisted and fisting his hair. What had this man done to her?

He chuckled and used one arm to hold her to him still while the other unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his dress pants. She used her heels to push down his briefs and then pushed herself off of his mouth to slid down his body and took him in her mouth. He stumbled into the shelf gasping loudly but allowed her to work. Tongue lavishing his hardened length, twisting and swirling, she knew exactly what made him peak. When she felt him close to release, balls twitching in her dainty hand, he pulled her off him and slammed her back up to his lips reclaiming her smirking mouth.

“I have been waiting too long for you to just finish it like that, wench,” he teased pulling her back into a kiss and then turned her so her back was facing the shelf. He hiked her up against it and pulled her left leg into the crease of his elbow then his twitching cock sent her mewling into his mouth as it thrust into her soaked opening.

She groaned and then ground her hips into his. He pulled back and started pumping into her fervently. Kagome swore she saw the fucking stars he was making her feel so good. How could not seeing someone for three days do this to a person?? Actually, how was he this good at making her feel like this in general?

They had been mated for two weeks now; as corny as it sounded, things were amazing. The first weekend it was non-stop sex. They had dinner with her family and then went to the club with her friends. Thank Gods Hojo didn’t show up. Her friends were surprised to see she had met the bachelor of the year Yashiko Takahashi. They were even more surprised she was even thinking about seeing him as no one ever ‘excited’ her. The entire evening, they ended up grinding on each other dancing like they were completely alone, lost in each other’s eyes, something so unlike her—or least that was what was pointed out to her. They had pulled her over and asked what she was doing when they were about to leave—she wasn’t one to just take a guy home; she was a prude. Ha, if they only knew the things Inuyasha and her did in the car outside before they came in and what they had been about to do in the bathroom before they interrupted.

Inuyasha contacted his family (Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo) to try and organize a family dinner which they wanted to schedule for the following weekend. She unfortunately was scheduled to work and then she got trapped because they were short staffed due to the COVID-19 outbreak. Her original twelve-hour shift turned into seventy-two. Inuyasha about lost his shit when he saw how exhausted she was after her full weekend of work. He had dropped by throughout the weekend, bringing her dinner, and some ‘dessert’. She explained the situation and he said he would try to make sure the hospital got more supplies as well as some catered dinners as a donation to the cause. She had picked up extra shifts but eventually Inuyasha put his foot down telling her that she was going to wear herself down and the mating mark wouldn’t help prevent her from catching the virus. Even with her extra energy, she couldn’t work six days straight.

They rescheduled the family dinner for after she got off tonight… and then Tokyo issued a mandatory lock down. Unless essential workers had to go out for work, the country was shut down expect for grocery shopping. Originally, they decided she would just head back to his place after work and stay there since it wasn’t too far from the hospital either, but Rin had a ‘tantrum’ as Inuyasha put it. Demanding they stay with them until it was lifted so they could get reacquainted. Claiming it would be the perfect opportunity since Kagome didn’t have to work again until Tuesday. Stating they would also invite Koga and Ayame. Kirara was currently visiting another member of Miroku and Sango’s descendants but had already reunited with Kagome; she was first out of the others right before she had to go and there were plenty of tears and sweet kisses exchanged.

Not that Rin was wrong, but Kagome squirmed a little bit from the idea. Not that she didn’t want to see everyone else, but she wanted to be selfish and spend her time with Inuyasha. She knew her absence took a toll on everyone, but she knew he was affected the most. To be fair, his had done the same to her in the eternity they were apart. They had been taking the time to get to know each other again. The first night he revealed who he was and what job he held in modern times. He also really showed how in tune he had become with his demonic instincts as far as love making. Thereon she learned more and more about him— how he changed and grew.

She found out nightly after dinner how much his nieces adored him; even though he initially told her they were bratty, he seemed to care about them very much. They called him every evening to complain about their days just like they would if they were his actual daughters. While he rolled his eyes and was short, he did listen. Kagome kept busy by finishing the dishes or just cuddling into his side while watching television. She tried very hard not to distract him.

The Monday after they mated and Kirara had left, she had gone to his place after work. His nephew had come by, not realizing they had been mated, insisting they go out and they find him some tail, saying something about the women being fresh... It took him a few moments to gather himself while Inuyasha yelled at him about ‘interrupting’ and how he needed to chill the fuck out with eh clubbing ‘shit’ (they weren’t actually doing anything when Touga showed up—she had just been straddling him, not fully grinding on him but also not exactly _not_ trying to entice some actions, while he was listening to her long stressful day including new hospital regulations and protocols).

After the arguing was over, Inuyasha introduced her to young Touga. Overall he was nice, he looked about her age, if not younger even though he was almost five centuries older than her, he challenged Inuyasha that ended in a wrestling match that she found endearing, and while Inuyasha said he was an ‘asshole’, they seemed like they were very close and liked each other.

Inuyasha was the same gruff half-demon she fell in love with all those years ago—just more patient, more family oriented. It seemed that was how he made it through all the centuries—his family. She couldn’t be the reason they decided to quarantine outside their family home. Inuyasha reassured her anyway that his wing of the house was super private—after all he hated everybody in his business since the day they had met.

Her head fell back as she had found her completion; she was trying to voice her praise in a loud cry of his name but unable to due to his mouth perfectly covering hers. He tensed between her legs and his growl vibrated her chest and almost sent her spiraling toward another orgasm, but her body was so spent. She was panting, sweating, and pretty sure she was more flushed than when she was in a hot spring.

She opened her eyes to gaze in the violet eyes of her lover and mate. He’d always been a handsome human, but she preferred his usual (well his now hidden) appearance. When they were alone, he would remove his charm that hid his aura, knowing that it was what she was used to. But because they were in public, he kept it on just in case.

“You okay there, wench? You look like you’re lost in thought,” he smirked at her.

“Mmmmm, just making sure this isn’t a dream,” she said as she leaned up to kiss his jaw line. He chuckled lightly and then kissed her gently, savoring her every tongue stroke against his fangs, every nip on his bottom lip. After a few moments of endearing touches and pecks, she cleaned herself up and got back in uniform while he redid his pants, fixed his shirt, and ponytail she had ruined.

They emerged from the closet after he had ensured that no one was around, which she had said they shouldn’t since this was a visitor only section and it was past those hours due to the new regulations. She walked him to the door knowing he actually parked in the garage but had to keep up appearances and was pulled into a tight embrace.

“I know you can’t get sick, but I don’t like this…”

“I’ll be okay Yash. I know it looks bad and sounds bad, but we’re taking the proper precautions around the hospital. Even though I’m exposed to it, we have the correct tools to keep it from coming in direct contact with me. I’ll see you in twenty?”

“And you’re sure you don’t want to cancel? We don’t have to go if you aren’t ready.”

“Yash, relax. You’re overthinking things. I’m excited to see everyone again; but I’m even more excited to see your room,” she said with a wink.

“Ugh, you’re trying to kill me,” he dropped his head to her shoulder. The contact alone was able to respark her heat, but she wasn’t about to go down that road again… but the car should work when she got off. She tapped his cheek and blew a kiss since her mask was on and couldn’t take it off again.

She got back on the floor and finished her rounds. They currently had twenty people in the emergency room, twelve of which were about to be admitted claiming they were breathing razorblades. The thought made her shiver—she had done her best to help them get comfortable and give them the treatment they were using to help the patients with the presumed COVID-19. There was a huge delay on the test results, but because all the symptoms matched, they went ahead and started the treatment protocol they had been advised by the doctors.

She finished filling in her coworker Tara with the patients pending beds and anything else she needed to know before she left when Tara stopped her when they reached the locker room, “So, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That you’re seeing only the sexist bachelor in Japan! Yashiko Takahashi!!! How’d you score him??”

“Uhhhh, we met quite randomly actually; he’s friends with my next-door neighbor and we really hit it off.”

“Huh… I guess I’m just surprised.”

“Hm?” Kagome closed her locked and turned to look at Tara who was now fully done up in her gear.

“Not to be rude, but you’re kind of…uhm, boring. I’ve heard he’s into party girls and stuff. He’s seen out with his cousin Touga Chiharo. They always sit in VIP sections, beautiful women flock to them… I heard rumors he had never taken one home, but then again, there’s plenty of women who claimed to have slept with him too. Who knows what to believe—I just wonder how _you_ got his attention. Unless you were trying on a bikini or something when he stopped by… OR… did you just drop and blow?”

“Hm. Who knows?” she brushed passed Tara annoyed. She’d been getting that response from people a lot when they noticed he paid attention to her when he’d bring her dinner, if she stopped by his office... Thank God for the quarantine being established because they hadn’t had a chance to really go out after the first week of being together—they’d just been stuck at home which she was more than happy with. He seemed just as content. But the questions never stopped swirling around in her mind: ‘Why you? You’re boring compared to his usual crowd. It probably won’t last. Don’t get your hopes up. He’s just playing you. You don’t put out so it’s only a game to him… Do you know how many women he’s been with?’

Kagome took a calming breath before she clicked the button to the elevator to the parking garage level Inuyasha had parked at. She was used to people talking about her and Inuyasha. No one had accepted their friendship let alone their relationship in the feudal era. It was hard from the other side of the ridicule. She knew how Inuyasha felt now—never being good enough for the other. But she knew that wasn’t true. Per say. She had a difficult time accepting his feelings for her back then from the doubt from just Kikyo… now… it was everyone else.

He had expressed everything she had ever done for him and how he was the one who still felt he was so unworthy of her… While she claimed that was never true, he was doing everything in his power to prove to her it was. Her friends and coworkers were taking notice of the flowers, dinners, catering, all done by him and began to ask… invasive questions.

She brought it up to him about a week after they started dating; it was after her seventy-two hour shift so she had been rather drained and fed up with unrelenting comments since she was basically trapped there with her coworkers and the same group saw him visit multiple times.

“We can tell them whatever you want. Obviously, ya probably shouldn’t say we met five hundred years ago—they might just inpatient you right then because they think you’re batshit crazy and they’d be down another man.”

“Obviously,” she rolled her eyes cuddling into his rock-hard delicious body. She stroked her fingers up and down his bare chest sighing in bliss with his nose in her hair. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her as close as he could then trailed kisses down her face to land on her silky lips.

“Focus—” she said, though she couldn’t remember why they needed to as he moved his head down further to her chest licking her collar bone.

“Mhm,” he purred hovering over her perky breast already covered in nips from their previous round of activities. “What would you like to tell them, Koi?”

She swallowed brokenly as his tongue worked around her already erect nipple, “Uh-uh—met—you’re-God—friends with my neigh-ahhhh-bor?” Her hands wound in his hair to keep his mouth in place, her hips lifting to meet his, trying find relief in her tightening cord.

He switched breasts and chuckled adding, “I know I’m your God, or so you told me. But that works—the press knows Jiro and I are close colleagues and often visit each other. Wouldn’t be unheard of that we’d happened to bump into each other in passing. It’s also why they haven’t been overly curious when I come to your place.”

“Goddddd—more—please—” she said now bucking up at him pressing him to enter her.

“Mmmmm,” he lifted his head to her and looked into her eyes as he lined himself up to plunge into her weeping core. “And you’re sure you’re okay with everything?”

“Y-Yes… It’s just—you’ve really made something of yourself. I’m so proud of you. But—I can’t help but think, am I really worthy of your love? I doubted it back then—but even now I—” her speech broken not only by anxiety, but anticipation and excitement.

“Always have been, always will be,” he stated closing the gap, swallowing her words and cries as he plowed into her, making her forget all her worries.

The elevator door opened and there he was. She smiled brightly pulling off her mask and gloves tossing them in the elevator waste can per protocol. She ran jumping into his outstretched arms. How could she ever doubt this man loved her was beyond her. She was so thankful he thought she deserved him. She shook a little under the thought and he drew back, looking down into her brown orbs with his full violent gaze concerned.

“What’d they say this time?”

“The usual… I’m boring. How could _I_ possibly have caught your attention,” she huffed as she pulled away to intertwine their fingers together as they made their way to his car.

“Keh. Who wouldn’t notice some girl wearing a skirt that barely covered her ass back in to the fourteen-hundreds,” he said with his signature smirk in place. She smacked his chest making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Leaning into his shoulder, she was stopped suddenly. She looked up at him confused when she saw him looking around, eyes narrowed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Camera shutter…”

“But we’re on a—”

“Doesn’t stop them… They need pictures for their job. Can’t do that at home. It’s been two weeks since I found you. They likely have caught wind of our ongoing relationship; noticing me frequently going to your building more, you coming in and out of mine. They probably needed more actual proof because they are tired of running headlines vague like ‘Who’s the mystery woman?’ Though I know from my publicist they’re eating that up anyway. No one has been to my place. No one outside my family anyway.”

“I’m surprised they hadn’t already; we haven’t not seen each other for two weeks. Not that that is a bad thing!” Biting her lip, she tried to look inconspicuous as she looked around with her peripherals but didn’t spot anyone. He resumed walking, arm around her shoulders.

“Relax, I know. I could tell if you were getting tired of me. But don’t worry I know where he is hiding. The question I have for you is, are you ready for this to be fully public? I can destroy his camera if you want, we could just keep walking and look platonic, or… we can give him a really good picture that’ll keep him from going back out during this pandemic,” his gaze held solidly ahead of them. He was leaving the choice up to _her_ … 

“Yash,” his nickname left her lips breathily, causing him to jerk his head toward the sound of her voice wide-eyed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed lovingly into those beautiful violet eyes. “I want all of you. Your life, whatever shape or form that may be, I will always accept and want to be in fully. Pictures, house, apartment, hut, forest, whatever—as long as you want me. Are you okay with that?”

“Keh, stupid, always,” his eyes glazed over with love and lust. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her deeply. She bumped into something—his car. He lifted her up by her thighs and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his back. Their kiss was heated but he kept it tame. Even though it was fuckin’ hot as hell and all she wanted to do was to dive her hands into his pants or work her way into his knit sweater, she knew this was a show. Well, not completely. He kissed her lovingly like this often in public anyway. Marking his claim or whatever. Demon thing. Possessive jerk.

Pulling away panting, she almost dropped her head to his shoulder before he lifted her chin with his hand and smirked at her with affection. All she could was smile happily and giggle.

“That should be enough for him to work with. Hope you’re ready for the press ‘Ka-Go-Me’.”

“Bring it on.”

He released her and let her slide down slowly from his hold and then opened the car door for her. She slipped in with a light downward graze of her hand against his arm. He growled a little bit, sending shudders through her. Fuck. Hopefully dinner didn’t take too long so they could get back up to their room to act out their little they started in the parking lot. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed lightly as he put his car in drive and then pulled out of the parking garage. They headed west towards his family manor.

Smirking to herself, she knew it was at least a thirty-minute drive the way he drove. She seductively leaned into his arm, stroking her fingers from her other hand that wasn’t in his up and down. He scoffed heartily, smiling and glanced down at her with a knowing look; he clearly smelled her intentions.

She pulled back up to trace his jaw with light kissed and she moved down and then used her free hand to undo the latch on his belt and then undid his pants. He groaned when she wrapped her hand around his hardened cock and choked out, “I don’t—God why are you so good at that—want to be the only one enjoying this—fuck—Kag—” She had cut him off when her mouth dipped over his tip, tongue encircling him, teasing every sensitive spot she had come to learn and memorize.

He released her hand and reached into her scrubs and started rubbing her clit. She moaned, mouth full, loosening her grip slightly but then reengaged in her task. They were on a time constraint after all. She grazed her teeth when she would bob her head back up, knowing it would drive him wild and make him come. Her own peak was coming close. His fingers had made his way in her while his thumb was continuing to rub her nub and she was starting to struggle to maintain her focus on her goal. She felt his length twitching, itching for release. In all honestly, she felt her own core wrung just as tight, begging to pushed past her breaking point. She hummed softly, knowing the vibrations, the light brush of teeth, and firm twist of tongue would finish the job.

His thoughts must’ve been similar to her own, wanting _her_ to finish, as his thumb stopped circling wide, teasing strokes and instead pressed hard tight twirls around her sensitive jewel causing her to her gasp and cry loudly on his encased cock. The sound, her walls tightening around his swallowed fingers, or the overwhelming wetness dripping on his hand had him coming hard; she swallowed with mirth that her own pleasure brought him his own. Gods, she loved this man.

She waited until she felt him stop pulsing and licked up whatever there might have been left in regards to remains. She pulled off and licked her lips as she made eye contact with him while batting her long lashes at him, catching her breath. He was panting as well, eyes locked with her own.

“I sometimes don’t believe you when you say you hadn’t ever done that before me.”

“Same to you, dog-boy.”

He slowly withdrew his fingers from her and licked them clean maintaining eye contact, “Touché, wench.” Leaning in, she got a quick peck as he turned his attention back to the road as she redressed him. He motioned to her that he brought the bag she packed the night before in the back of the car and mentioned for her to change noting how Sesshomaru, Shippo, and even Koga would make mention of her… scent.

She reached for the bag behind her—it wasn’t the biggest car he owned, but it served its purpose. It was the Nissan GT-R 2020, two doors, silver, and equipped with literally all the bells and whistles—tinted windows, GPS, Alexa, etc. It was nice for two people and it was better than walking back and forth to work.

Once she was fully changed into a nice navy chiffon dress that dropped to her knees, tight waisted, ruffled sleeves that dropped just above her mid bicep, she put in her gold studded earrings. She put on her black heels (the very ones she could barely walk in the night her and Yash reacquainted themselves). They were pulling into the long driveway when his hand stopped her from pulling out her other jewelry, causing her confusion.

“What is it?”

“Open the glove box,” he said calmly.

She raised her eyebrow but did as she had been requested. She found a small box—red, velvet, old. She opened it and it revealed a golden antique necklace. There were intricate small diamonds in the form of flowers around the chain. Widen eyes, she looked at him and he smiled softly as he took it from her and put it on her.

“I—had it made a couple hundred years ago. That was how we started up our wealth. Jewelry design—using the Tessaiga. You know, it was good for making diamonds. I remember your little brother saying something like that one time when I wanted to try and pay to fix you broken bike. I wanted to make you something unique, even if I found you and we were just friends. I still wanted you to know how much you changed my life—how much you made me be a better person. To just show you how much I care,” his hand cupping her cheek.

“Inuyasha…”

“Kagome,” he exhaled nuzzling her cheek, then kissed her temple. She swallowed and pressed into his body trying to hold off her tears of joy and love. How did she get so lucky?

“You ready for the show?” he teased pulling back. She nodded her response.

“Kag—”

“No, I’m ready Yash. I’m fine, I promise,” she smiled up at him then kissed his lips tenderly. He kissed her back then pulled away and opened his car door and got out. Just as she was shifted to open the door it opened for her—and her silver-haired God was standing in front of her, amber eyes, hair down and flowing, grey button down with black dress pants, fangs poking out, clawed hand reaching for her own to help her out. She took his hand and he pulled her forward so their bodies pressed together.

Giggling, she slapped him for the lustful look he was giving her purring, “Stop that, we need to go in. Save that for _later_.”

“Yea, yea you’re right. Just wanted to make sure I didn’t have a possible shot,” he winked.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled away from him and started towards the door. He leapt up beside her and encased her hand in his. They made it to the front step before a man with orange hair in a ponytail, green ribbon, and pointed ears wearing a green polo and khaki pants opened the door and stood gapping at her.

“Shippo…” she breathed, knowing it came out in a broken whisper.

“Kaa—Kagome!” He reached out and grabbed her from Inuyasha, hugging her tightly. She returned his embrace with tears streaming down her face. In heels, she was maybe an inch taller than him. She held his head to her shoulder as she felt the moisture from his eyes soak her neck. She swallowed trying to not cry hard, focused on trying to calm him instead. She saw a woman standing at the door, brown hair to her shoulders watching the scene unfold. Two young girls who resembled them stood behind her, but she had her hand out holding them back.

“Is—Is this your family?”

Shippo lifted his head from her shoulder and looked back at the women. He swallowed, nodded, and held out his hand to his mate which she hesitantly took, still eyeing Kagome skeptically.

“Akemi, this is my mother,” he pulled his mate forward to stand in front of Kagome. Inuyasha came up from behind Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while kissing her hair.

Her sapphire eyes pierced through Kagome; she nodded to her but shrunk back into Shippo’s body for comfort. Their two girls came up from behind them and whispered back and forth questioning if she was their grandmother.

“Old Yash, is she really our grandmother?” the one with orange hair in braided pigtails and purple eyes finally asked. She looked maybe sixteen at most. Her sister with brown hair that was in a fishtail, emerald green eyes sniffed in their direction and gasped, “Mitsuki! They’re mated! She is!”

“Mitsuki, Natasha, this is Kagome,” Inuyasha lifted his head away from hers. “Your grandmother; my mate.”

They laughed and came around her to hug her, Kagome saw the tension in Akemi but said nothing. She indulged her now grandkids who looked like they could be her age hugging them and answering their many, many, _many_ questions like how her and Yash met, how old she was, what she did for work, etc.

Inuyasha let her respond to most until he started to growl and they took their que, backing off. Akemi gathered them and escorted them back in while Shippo stood looking at her still.

“What’s wrong, Shippo?” she asked quietly.

“I just… You haven’t changed really. You’re just like when you left…” he stared at her disbelievingly.

“Brat,” Inuyasha sighed. “I told you, it’s only been four years for her while it’s been five hundred plus for us.”

“I’m just… afraid.”

“Of what, Shippo?” Kagome asked stepping out of Inuyasha’s arm that loosened at Shippo’s words, walking towards him.

“That you’ll disappear again… That you’ll leave again and not come back…”

“Oh Shippo,” she embraced him as he cried into her neck. “I tried every couple days to use the well for three years. I tried to come back, I swear. I never wanted to leave you or Inuyasha. I… I would have given up everything here to have been able to go back there. I’m so sorry I left you alone. I won’t ever leave again though. I promise I am here to stay—there’s no well to pull me away from you on this side.”

Once he settled down, he apologized. Kagome stroked his cheek lovingly and Inuyasha patted his head earning a swat from Shippo, “I’m not a kid anymore!!”

“Whatever brat, come on; you know Rin is being held back by probably sheer force right now,” he said taking Kagome’s hand and walking inside. The house—more like mansion—was huge. Open. Lots of windows; she couldn’t wait to see what it looked like during the day. It backed up into a forest and overviewed a lake. The ceiling was high and made the area look even bigger than it already was. The foyer led to the living room—the foyer was tiled flooring which transitioned to a mixed gray wood floor in the living room. White furniture—probably more expensive than her annual gross income.

Kagome heard squealing to her right—the kitchen—and a purple blob tackled her; thankfully Inuyasha stabled her with a huff. She looked at who had a hold on her and— “Rin??”

“Lady Kagome! It’s so good to see you! I was so surprised when Lord Inuyasha called to tell us he had found you! Alive! After five hundred years! Isn’t that crazy?! I remembered you had dressed oddly, but I didn’t know you were from the future!! Oh my gosh—I was so excited to hear you waited for him and had been looking for him and—and—” a man much taller than them took the bubbly babbling Rin from her and covered her mouth while her mouth was still moving. He had a professional haircut, wore a white button down, pants, and a bored expression.

“Rin.” Kagome had to literally control her eyes from showing her almost uncontrollable laughter. Sesshomaru clearly hadn’t changed. Aside from the hair.

“Ugh, but my lord! It’s Lady Kagome! Aren’t you excited to see her too!? I know you are! You can’t hide anything from me,” she excitedly taunted her arms wrapped around his waist as his fell around her shoulder, his eyes softening slightly as he looked down at her.

_How can you tell anything? He literally wears no emotion! Except for you it seems!_

“Oh, you’re so right my lord,” answering an unasked question Kagome could only presume from his silent eyes staring into Rin’s, “I’m sure Kagome must be thirsty! Red wine? White? Water? You’re right— white! I’ll be right back!” she leaned up to kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek and then flounced off in a graceful bounce, her purple silk dress flopping following her movements. Once she reached the kitchen there were girlish squeals which she could only assume were Rin and Sesshomaru’s daughters.

“God, I knew she was gonna be crazy but fuck—”

“Language, Little Brother. Priestess... Welcome back,” he gracefully walked out of the foyer back to his mate. Kagome blinked in response.

“He, uh, clearly hasn’t changed, huh? Maybe a little nicer even?”

“Nope, still a bastard. Just more tolerable.”

“How did he and Rin…?”

“He’s always been a fuckin’ narcissist—the fact she still refers to him as her lord even though she’s technically his lady probably turns him on.”

“Ew—Yash!”

“What? Think when we all moved in together, I didn’t hear things? Only time she drops the honorific is when he’s in trouble. He isn’t very often, but still, it makes me laugh hysterically when he is,” he twitched his perky ears to emphasize his point which earned him a stab in the ribs from her elbow. Chuckling, he put his arm around her waist purring as he nuzzled her temple.

“Still trying to make her smell bad, Inu-Trasho?”

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha to see Koga—hair still pulled back into his ponytail, no headband now though, bright blue eyes, navy dress pants and a periwinkle colored polo. To his right, stood Ayame, her bright jade eyes hinting at amusements, wearing a black silk dress spaghetti strapped that just laid on her figure and flowed out at the back.

“Koga, Ayame! It’s good to see you again,” she said staying in Inuyasha’s grasp.

Koga looked longingly at her, not to where she felt uncomfortable, but to where she felt bad for him. She knew he genuinely cared about her but in reality, he hadn’t actually known that much about her. She was glad he moved on to Ayame who nudged him forward to close the distance between them. Clearly, she knew the extent of those feelings, but was secure enough to allow him to hug her.

Inuyasha growled slightly but let her go as well; she stepped into Koga’s embrace. It was friendly—nothing more. Ayame joined and hugged her as well. They pulled back as Rin reentered with her daughters in tow handing Kagome a glass of white wine and Inuyasha a scotch neat.

Her daughters looked almost identical to Inuyasha except for their eyes which were slightly more narrowed, their hair length, and random markings on their faces they inherited from Sesshomaru. Hayami lived up to her name as true beauty. She had the longest mane braided in random spots—she was wearing probably the most informal attire—still a dress but clearly something someone would wear to a hippie festival—black and faded in and out in swirls, cotton, not fancy. She was the most like Rin, bubbly, free-spirited, and chatty. She had a crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshomaru. Kazue, who was the eldest and the most similar to Inuyasha’s mouth and behaviors as she had previously discovered over their phone conversations. She had twin marks adorning her cheeks, hair cut in a bob, wore a pencil skirt and a deep purple dress shirt matching her mother. Kiko, the youngest of the four siblings, wore dress pants and a sheer magenta top. Her hair was to her mid back and pulled into a half up do. She had no facial markings and seemed to be a pretty good mix between Sesshomaru and Rin—talked more than him but not overly like Rin. Very calm and respectful. More observant like her father, but more expressive like her mother.

Touga sauntered into the room hearing his sisters and mother’s constant babbling and stood by his father. He wore his usual smug smirk, hair white and similar cut to his fathers. He had the most facial markings—making him almost identical to Sesshomaru except for the dog ears resting atop his head. He handed his phone to his father. Watching Sesshomaru look at the device was priceless enough, but the look he gave was even better for Kagome’s amusement.

Rolling his eyes, he directed his annoyed gaze to Inuyasha which made them both question what was wrong. “Well, idiot, this is all over the internet now,” he stated, not angrily, or sarcastically. It was a weird tone that could only be described as… not happy. Sesshomaru never carried many emotions. What Rin had fallen in love with was a very serious question she would have to ask her later.

Sesshomaru handed them the phone and on the lit screen was the picture that made Kagome weak at the knees in need. More or less freaking internet porn for her. The image that adorned the phone was of them—holding hands, her looking up at him with his arm around her shoulder, them kissing standing near the car then her pushed up against a car basically grinding on each other with the headline, “IT’S OFFICAL: YASHIKO TAKAHASHI IS IN LOVE.”

“Who said it wasn’t intentional, asshole?”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, signaling he wanted him to elaborate.

“They caught wind of our relationship; they started tailing me and I figured before they tailed her without me knowing, close the rumor mill and just confirm it.”

“Old man! What about the girls and the clubs?? Don’t you think some of them may be mad she caught your eye?”

Kagome kept quiet by Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes, “Touga, you know damn well none of those women ever came home with me, or that I let them do anything more than sit on my lap. More than half the reason I was even there was make sure you didn’t do anything stupid and your sisters stayed out of trouble. _You_ , however…”

Inuyasha told her what a player his nephew was. The women came in pairs when they went out and he immediately could tell things weren’t going to work with the one’s decided he was their ‘date’—he knew they were after just sex, money, possibly trying to get pregnant to find themselves with a ring. He humored them with dancing, drinks, allowed a couple to sit on his lap—but there was no kiss goodnight. Sometimes not even a bye when he would leave Touga with them if he felt his nieces and nephew were safe.

Rin shot Touga and Sesshomaru a disapproving look, “Ahem—Lord Inuyasha is mated to Lady Kagome. What they do or don’t do on camera is up to them, _Sesshomaru_. Do not forget the time we—” Sesshomaru quickly covered her mouth again while she tried to continue to retell the tale of the time they got caught by the paparazzi in Greece on a nude beach… What a sight to imagine. Barf. Her eyes couldn’t help but watch the scene unfold. Rin was a very scary girl when made angry but watching Sesshomaru try to hide their indiscretions had been hard not to crack a smile at. Here she thought he couldn’t be embarrassed. Or maybe it was just for the benefit for their son who was turning green.

“Mommmmmmmm,” Touga groaned while his sisters giggled.

Having caught his mother’s ire, he shrunk back as she dipped out of her mate’s arms, “And you! Is it _true_ you were the one dragging your uncle to clubs?!?! What happened to the sweet boy I raised?? You better tell me right now there are no secret grandchildren and those women were treated with respect young man!”

“Daddddddd,” Touga tried.

Rin shot Sesshomaru a look in which Sesshomaru sighed softly. Having been called by only his name and not the cute ‘my lord’ probably made him think twice before trying to help Touga out, “Listen to your mother. Demons are not meant to be flamboyant.”

“Mom, I promise. There are no secret grandkids, no secret mates, the women had a nice time, some got calls back. No cheating or anything. Father, I haven’t met a woman I want to settle down with either—why can’t have company? Just because uncle is so boring doesn’t mean I have to be.”

Rin huffed, “You should take note from your uncle, Touga. Ahhhh, my lord, isn’t it just so romantic?? Inuyasha waiting this whole time to be with Lady Kagome again?? Not that our love story is any less beautiful but—”

“My lady? Dinner is ready,” Akemi called softly from the kitchen.

Rin clapped, organizing everyone when they all finally gathered in the foyer and ushered them to the left to the dining room to get seated. Sesshomaru to the head the table after pulling out Rin’s chair to his right, Inuyasha was to his left, followed by Kagome, Shippo, Akemi, their two children, Koga at the end of the table, Ayame then Touga, then his three sisters which Kiko sat the closest to Rin. Rin nodded to Sesshomaru to which he stood, still emotionless.

Kagome had a hard time trying not to smile. While everyone was still so similar, they had all grown up so much since she last saw them. Even Inuyasha. It was still so unreal that they were all there… But there were still so many that weren’t. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Kaede… She never got to say goodbye.

Her hand was squeezed under the table; she looked up to meet Inuyasha’s amber eyes and he smiled softly, sadly. He knew where her thoughts must have wandered.

“Thank you for joining my mate and our family tonight. We celebrate my brother’s mating,” he looked at Rin who smiled brightly at him and nodded encouragingly. “While most demons would not find this bond extraordinary, this one does. My little brother, a half demon, waited for centuries to be reunited with his chosen. For a demon who does not age until millennia’s pass and mating does not take the utmost precedence until we meet our mates, a half-demon must fear not only aging based on if their demonic heritage will allow them to live eternally, but they must also fear their enemies who wish to wipe them from the earth.

“Inuyasha has proven, time and again, he is worthy of our Lord father’s blood that runs through his veins. He has proven that he is worthy of his instincts as they guided him to his mate. The Shikon no Tama no Miko. The priestess who helped destroy Naraku. No other woman would have ever been worthy for my brother. Welcome to the family…” Rin cleared her throat making Sesshomaru eye her then added, “Little sister, Kagome. This one can only hope that my future nephew or niece you come to bear after conception tonight is less of an idiot than their father.”

It was like a glass shattered. Kagome was speechless, Inuyasha was pale, Shippo blanched, Koga was _laughing_ , Rin had stood starting to scold Sesshomaru who looked like he did nothing wrong and was confused why she was yelling.

“Sesshomaru! You can’t just say that at a toast!”

“Why not? It is a statement that most of us can smell.”

“Oh my GOSH! Sess-HO-MA-RU!”

“Rin.”

“Stop talking!!”

“Human thing?” he asked, still, without any form of emotion which was making Kagome internally freak even more.

“Yes! My dearest. So pleaseeeeee… Just, sigh, cheers!”

Everyone raised their glasses to toast, the children fearful of Rin’s ire, Inuyasha reluctant, and Koga was then getting the stare down from Ayame to keep quiet as he raised his glass trying not to expose his fangs in a grin.

Kagome really appreciated the effort Rin was pushing out to make her brother-in-law stop talking about her fertility cycle and the possibility of getting pregnant—which he assumed they would be doing tonight. Embarrassing. Literally she probably was as red as Inuyasha’s robe of the fire. She was so mortified having everyone know at the table she was…well… Gods. She tried to see Inuyasha’s face, but he was pointedly not looking at her. She could only assume it was because they had already banged it out in the closet earlier today and he was… well she wasn’t really sure what he was feeling. They briefly talked about kids on the first night they were together but didn’t get too in far depth.

The idea of carrying their child made her overwhelmingly happy. Even though they had been separated for so long, they had picked up right where they left off. Well not completely, but they progressed to where she had wanted to be. They were married by demon-law. It wouldn’t have been unheard of them trying back in the feudal era. The only thing that confused her was that Inuyasha had said he could smell that change in her… What had happened to make him overlook that? Also, did he want kids this soon?

The moment passed and Kagome was flabbergasted by Sesshomaru’s touching speech in general. She knew Rin probably pushed him to make a speech, but she could tell he meant the words and that they were his. Obviously. Especially from the last part. She couldn’t believe this was happening and this was all real. She half-way expected to be pinched and wake up on her couch with a half a bottle of jack on her lap. She swallowed, blinking back tears, raising her glass and then putting it to her lips to take a sip. Inuyasha squeezed the hand he was still holding and tipped his head. She nodded and he stated that she needed some air and they would return.

They went to the living room and went out onto the balcony. She went over and leaned on the railing facing the lake taking a few deep breaths. Inuyasha stood beside her placing an arm around her shoulder.

“Kagome, I’m so sorry—”

“It’s fine. We can talk about that later. I just—”

“What is it?”

“Sorry. I just—sometimes I can’t believe this is real. That you’re here. I—I never thought I could be this happy. Not after the well closed. I—I just gave up. And now…”

“Kagome, I know how you feel. Like Sesshomaru said, I didn’t know if I’d live to see you again. I went through what you did—what you feel. I still can’t believe you’re here. With me. Chose to be with me. To wait… I… I’m one lucky bastard. And I know you said you don’t need me to show you how much I love you, but I want to—to show you what you really have done for me. It also proves to me that you’re here and you’re actually mine…”

She turned to him and cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch, taking her into an embrace. She looked into the sun-golden eyes, “Honestly, having those gifts sometimes reminds me it’s real… I’ve never seen such beautiful intricate things. This necklace, the flowers, dinners… I couldn’t have dreamt half of these things up. Being able to wake up and not only feel you next to me, but see the tangible things reaffirms it.”

“There’s one more thing I’d like you to have, if you’re ready.”

“It can wait until after dinner, right?” she asked leaning into chest. His other arm came up and wrapped around her.

“Of course, no rush,” he assured as he placed a kiss on forehead then rested his nose in her hair. They remained like that for a while—just taking each other in, comforting themselves with each other’s presence. He chuckled when he picked up the scent of her desire, “Better keep that under control. You’re literally in a den of dogs, wolves, and foxes. They already know more than what you were trying to tell anyone anyway. Also, we should—”

“Later Yash. It’s fine, I’m not mad about earlier. More confused. But we can talk later about potential kids and what not. Let’s just go back in okay?”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright… just ya know, control your urges,” he said winking trying to lighten the mood.

She blushed under the idea of scrutiny and smacked him making him laugh. Taking his hand, she pulled him to go back inside before she put herself in a situation that would be far more embarrassing. The dinner plates were served at the table when they returned—a traditional spread she was more than happy to explore.

Once they were done eating and had a couple more drinks, Shippo pulled her over to sit on the sofa to talk. Inuyasha made to follow but she caught Akemi stopping him. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but it didn’t look like a pleasant conversation—something she would ask him about later.

“Ka—Kagome, is it if I call you--?”

“Mom? Of course it is, Shippo. Our relationship hasn’t changed. You’re still like a son to me. I know Inuyasha said his demon blood never pushed him to sire an heir because he had you,” she took him in an embrace that felt so familiar to both—his head on her bosom, her arms around his body. He may be a man now, but to her he was still the young boy Inuyasha and her had saved who desired a family.

“I’m sorry about Akemi,” he whispered as to not be overheard.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“She’s wary of humans… Her parents were hunted down by them even though her parents had befriended them. It makes her hard to trust people. She knows Rin and has been around her for a long time now, so she’s used to her; she just doesn’t know you. The trust isn’t there. She also had to reluctantly trust Rin because she was the Lady of the West. Demons had to support Sesshomaru with everything happening so Rin came with the deal.”

“That’s okay—there’s no need to force it.”

“But Mother—she—she doesn’t like us to be around each other.”

“Shippo, you’re a grown demon. You can do what you want.”

“But she is my mate… I just—I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t want to go without contact anymore… It’s not that I didn’t talk about you. But I guess she just never thought we’d meet again… It wasn’t real to her until you were here.”

“It’s okay Shippo. I understand. But… that is a problem, isn’t it?”

“You and the old man haven’t had a fight yet?”

“We had a minor disagreement about how much I’ve been working because of the virus outbreak; but that’s all it was. Minor. We both agreed it wasn’t good for me working more than my usual share because I could potentially get sick. That would be good for no one.”

“Ah… I’m surprised. I guess he really has matured though.”

“He has, hasn’t he?”

“Mates don’t really fight because we are more in tune with each other. Emotions, cycles… Once a mate is chosen, we are prepared to give up everything to satisfy the other’s needs.”

“Ah, I see. I can’t say that doesn’t make sense. But we can still try to talk on the phone, try to see each other in person sometimes until she’s ready. We have all weekend for me to get to know her. It looks like Inuyasha is trying to talk to her now.”

“You don’t still doubt…”

“No. Not anymore. He has far beyond proved to me how much he cares. I also not fifteen or even eighteen anymore.”

“Why have you been upset then if it isn’t about his feelings towards you?”

“Oh Shippo… this is just all so overwhelming. I never thought I could ever get that life back again. And here everyone… well, almost everyone. I miss them.”

“I do too. While Inuyasha was coping… they took care of me when I was back at the village.”

“Inuyasha mentioned you went off to the fox demon academy where you met Akemi.”

“Yea, I went back and forth for a while; they had eight kids. They needed all the help they could get. Inuyasha wasn’t really around until Miroku’s first set of twins were born. Even then though, he stayed most nights in the forest watching the well. He came back here and there which was more than the first year of separation… We never saw him. But the girls, they loved the old man. They gave him something he could latch onto—thanks to Sango.

“She never gave up on him. She always tried to make him a part of the family. If he went missing for longer than a couple of day, she’d march into the forest, hunt him down and drag him back with her chain whip. He obviously could have fought her off, but he let her pull him back. They knew they needed each other. She really stepped into her role as the protector of his heart.”

Kagome snorted at the image of Sango dragging Inuyasha back to the village.

“She told me to tell you she loved you. You were her sister, even without blood. She asked me to tell you to take care of the old man when we finally found you. Miroku said similar things… more perverted…They knew he’d be stubborn enough to live long enough to find you again,” Kagome laughed and held him closer fighting off a new wave of tears.

“Thank you, Shippo. Inuyasha and I talked about them a little. We hang out with Jiro and Kirara mostly.”

“Oh yea! He told me you guys are neighbors! Small world, huh?”

“Always,” she said as she looked up to see a panic-stricken Akemi and an annoyed Inuyasha. She tapped Shippo’s shoulder lightly to get his attention. He pulled away from her reluctantly and held his hand to his mate. She shook her head hesitantly and got a warning growl from Inuyasha.

“Yash—stop. It’s okay. Akemi, I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what you had gone through as a child… I know you know Shippo lost his parents at a young age too. I’m sorry that our relationship makes you nervous, but I promise you, I would never hurt you, Shippo, or your children.”

Akemi swept her eyes back and forth between Shippo and her then sighed, “I’m sorry… I just… It takes time. My parents befriended humans… and then they…”

“I know. I’m so sorry. I won’t push for your acceptance of me, but I do ask you respect my relationship with your mate—my son.”

Akemi nodded as Shippo stood and comforted his mate. Koga and Ayame flopped down next to Kagome, Ayame snuggling into her side. Kagome, a little shocked, leaned into Ayame’s cuddles as Inuyasha sat down on the other side of her.

“I just wanted to thank you, Kagome since we had a moment. Without you, Koga wouldn’t have matured enough to see I was truly his mate all along. He established such good relations with the Lords of the West, was instated Lord of the North, maintained strong relations with humans, and I’m just so thankful. He’s been such a good mate. I’m sorry you and Inuyasha had such a rough time; but I’m so happy you found each other again.”

“Thank you, Ayame. I’m glad it all worked out for you as well… Where are your children though? I was kinda hoping to meet them?”

“With the quarantine they are working on trying to get the humans out of the caves for mining, construction zones, and gyms. They want to try and keep the work going, making sure everyone is still getting paid for their jobs while finishing.”

“That’s amazing your children are so kind and caring.”

“It is all thanks to you, Kagome. Without Koga’s love for you, without your caring heart, we would never have lived to see this time or be so at peace,” Ayame nuzzled her neck in a sign Inuyasha taught her was submission. Kagome smiled at the fact Ayame was so grateful to her. Had she really touched these people’s lives that much?

Koga took his mate from her and nuzzled her head as she giggled. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and smiled softly. Rin and her daughters came to sit down on the other end of the long L shaped couch with them. The girls started taunting Inuyasha; poking at his newfound romantic side, his sweetness, his better control. Touga joined and teased him about the ‘goo-goo’ eyes that Kagome invoked stating how he never had seen him so taken with a woman and they had been out with A LOT of women.

While she was alright with the fact he had seen other women and knew nothing occurred between them, she was slightly jealous at the way Touga made everything sound like they were men on a hunt. That Inuyasha had been actively trying to hook up with someone else. Rin shot him dirty looks which Sesshomaru would take as a sign to render a smack on his head. Kagome laughed, knowing why Touga often hung out with his single uncle—they were definitely alike—only Touga had much more confidence like his father. Rin disapproved of his wildness and Sesshomaru wasn’t scared to show his disapproval with his mate’s permission.

The girls ended up taking hold of the conversation pleading to get to know Kagome—they already knew their uncle, they wanted to get to know their newly mated aunt and the story behind it all. Inuyasha apparently used it as a bedtime story when he’d watch the girls, but they wanted all the details. Shippo, his mate and children sat near the fireplace but the others sat on the couch as Kagome and Inuyasha told the tale about the Sacred Jewel. After they recounted the story, Rin shooed them off, saying it was time for everyone to rest. They had a full weekend ahead of them to get to know Kagome.

Kagome sent a thankful look to Rin, who winked unabashedly in return making Kagome blush.

“Man, this is so boring… I wish we could go out.”

“Not til it’s over kid,” Inuyasha said.

“But Old Man, now that you have Auntie, when we go out—the other girls will be all over me! It’s going to be awesome!!”

“Quit whining brat. Go. To. Bed.”

Touga scoffed and sulked toward his room pouting.

“I know you said you had been seeing girls I just didn’t…”

“Kagome, I told you it was to watch the girls, or be with that brat. You know none held a candle to you, none ever came home.”

“I know, I… I just feel kind of bad.”

“What? Why?”

“Just, I know it’s weird, I just feel bad knowing what they could have had if you weren’t so… stuck on me.”

“Kagome don’t be stupid,” he huffed as they walked up the staircase next to the dining room to his private wing of the house. “Those girls weren’t looking for love.”

“Yes, but what if they had found it?”

“Too bad; my inner demon and I knew what we wanted,” he pushed her against the hallway wall and licked up her neck to her ear, grabbing her lobe between his teeth causing her breath to hitch.

“Yash—”

“Even if you had moved on Kagome, I was happy. I had a family. One I could never have found without you. I would have been okay. But with you, here, my life is complete. Even if we were just friends, I would be okay with that. Okay, I haven’t changed _that_ much—but I woulda gotten over it eventually. Just to be by your side again would have been enough. And I will always show you time and time again how much you mean to me,” he breathed into her ear.

“Better put your money where your mouth is,” she whispered back.

“I thought you’d prefer my mouth,” he chuckled pulling her from the wall kissing her harshly while pushing her to walk backwards. She knew he wouldn’t let her fall, but she still took slow careful steps. His patience was growing thin because the vibrations from his growls were growing louder which only caused her to smirk into his hungry lips.

“If I’m going too slow,” she teased as she dropped one hand from his shoulder to cup his hardness that was pressed against her stomach making him groan into her mouth. “You can always pick me up.”

“Who said I don’t like it slow,” he started trailed his mouth over to her cheek as his hands took her bottom and picked her up to grind himself against her sex.

“Inu—”

“Mmmm, I like when you say my name all hot and bothered like that.”

“God—”

“Yes?”

She giggled and threw her head forward onto his shoulder trying to control her labored breathing, “Shut up and get us to your bed before I decide to punish you for having a giant ego.”

“As my lady wishes,” he taunted.

“You’re a mess.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“So mature,” she said recapturing his lips in hers, biting seductively on his lower one, then swishing her tongue in his mouth, brushing against his fangs.

She didn’t even notice they had entered his room before she heard the door was kicked closed. To be honest, she didn’t really care about anything else except freeing him from his pants and getting the fuck out of her dress. Her hand lifted from rubbing him against his pants to start de-panting him. Before she could undo his zipper, he dropped her on what she assumed was the bed.

He didn’t give her long to adjust to her new position before he was over her, redemanding her to feed his hunger. His hands went up her thighs to her sides where he grasped her just under her breasts as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, dying to feel him on her skin, her legs wrapped around his hips bucking up at him, trying to communicate what she needed.

His fingers danced back down to pull up her skirt and then dove to rob her of her panties when he gasped. He eyed her skeptically as she smirked and sat up pulling the dress overhead only revealing her black lace bra and golden necklace he had given her in the car. “I figured we’d be desperate by the time we reached the bedroom and I didn’t need to lose another pair.”

“Keh, you know you love it,” he said pushing down his pants as she quickly worked the buttons on his shirt.

“Do I?”

“Tell me you don’t,” he stated laying her back down after he rid her of her bra.

“What’s that American saying? Pleading the fifth?”

“Smartass,” he retook her lips as he thrusted into her catching her hot and loud groan.

She raised herself up pulling him in, back on the bed, heels pressed into the mattress as she met his solid unyielding pumps into her to change the angle. She was already sweating, panting, moaning, begging him to take her higher. His face was moving, kissing, nipping and sucking her temple, ear, neck, GODS her _markkkkkkk_ , her breasts, nipples—she was beyond wet; she was drenched. She was aching to finish; without his prompt, she reached down, releasing his shoulder and found purchase on her clit. She rubbed frantically causing her to cry out desperately.

“Come for me, Kagome. Come on baby,” he said as he took a nipple in his mouth. Like a tidal wave, she was slammed with the overwhelming sensations and came around his hardened length in her, calling out his name. She felt her walls grabbing him, squeezing against him, trying to suck him in further and never let him go.

He took a couple of deep breaths as he held still—he didn’t want to come yet. She didn’t know why—it never took him long to be up for another round. Once she regained herself, she gazed up with her lustful eyes into his golden heated that were bleeding red.

“I didn’t know before…at the hospital. You—Your’re in heat. I—”

“Yash,” she said as she took his cheek in her hand, his purple jagged facial markings starting to fade into view.

“Fuck—Lemme just—” she didn’t allow him to finish as she wrapped her legs around him. His eyes looked fearful, but she shushed him with her hand sliding it from his cheek to his lips.

“We don’t have to rush anything you’re not ready for; but I just want you to know that I am whenever you are.”

“Kagome—that’s—”

“I know, we can talk about it later, but for now”, she pulled away from him, unsheathing him from her, and then pushed him over so she was straddling him, kissing him fiercely, then proceeded to crawl down his body to finish him off.

She took him in her mouth tasting herself, a taste she had gotten used to as he often ate through her folds or when she became bold enough, she would interrupt him mid-fuck to take him by surprise like now. She used one hand to rub up and down his thighs while the other teased his sac.

His growl was more animalistic than normal causing her to look away from her prize and at his face. It shocked her to see he was fighting for control over his demonic half. He had told her it has never been an issue before; they had been peacefully coexisting from centuries—why was it—

Her thoughts stopped when she thought back to what he said about mating. His inner demon screaming to take her, she probably didn’t see the struggle that night because she was so stupidly drunk but then she remembered the other thing Inuyasha said— demons wanting to sire an heir.

“Inuyasha...” she said as she slowly rose to be over him to be able to look into his eyes and try to make sure he was understanding her. He was struggling to regain himself, thrashing below her. She stroked his hair reassuringly and tried to use her own spiritual powers to dissipate his ever-growing demonic aura. “I know we need to talk about this. Please, relax…”

His red eyes slowly faded back to amber he swallowed harshly, his jagged stripes remaining on his cheeks as he nodded.

“I know you didn’t know. It’s okay. I’m not mad. It probably has to do with your demonic blood wanting an heir with your mate after waiting for so long. Whenever you’re ready we can take that step. I’m also happy to just spend time with you alone for now too. We don’t have to rush anything, but I also feel like we aren’t—while we were separated for a long time, I knew all I ever wanted was you. A family with you. Whenever, wherever, it was always you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course; I love you.”

He sat up abruptly so their chests touched and he held her close, his hands dropped to her hips and pulled her forward so there little to no space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

“You don’t have to have to fight yourself if this what you want Inuyasha.”

“I—I thought you’d want to wait. I thought I fucked up today—”

“Never! I would never have been upset if we created a life! We have, what? Another thousand years with each other? You don’t look much older than when we separated five-hundred years ago. So what if we brought a life into the world right now; it would only make it that much better.”

“Probably. Likely. Kagome—”

“If you demon half wants to take control it’s okay. Remember I love all of you.”

“Sigh, Kagome—I don’t—”

“You won’t hurt me,” she said using her hand to graze his cheek and stroke through his bangs then leaned in to kiss him gently. She was met with hunger and passion. Feeling herself being shifted back down to the mattress, she was ready for whatever the future held for them. She was flipped onto her stomach and pulled to be on her hands and knees. Glancing back, she was met with his full demon side.

“Yash?”

“I’m still me, mostly,” he said with the deep growl demonic voice.

Smiling she turned forward again, waiting for him to enter her. The position wasn’t much different than their times in the shower. She didn’t expect his eagerness when he slid in her. The immediate force and pressure of his thrust made her gasp, but it quickly turned into heated moans begging for him to continue. Skin was slapping, sweat glistened off her soaked tense burning body, loud cries of pleasures were escaping her throat as she felt her inner coil tighten again, about snap and send her spiraling.

He was fucking her with the strength of a demon—this was harder and faster than any of their previous times. And it was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. The sheer thought of how badly he wanted her, the idea he needed her that much was overwhelming. It sent her slamming hard into her second orgasm crying out loudly—usually he would be as close as her at this point or would have slowed his pace to enjoy feeling her seizing walls on his cock but he pressed on without faltering, if not fucking her a little harder than before.

The way he had rear in his hands, angled her up and her front end cascaded forward unable to hold herself up by her arms had him hitting her core head on, causing her to moan loudly, begging him not to stop. He happily obliged as he plowed into her. She was so wet it was insane—she was sure they would need to change the sheets or sleep somewhere else.

She felt hands on her chest suddenly and was pulled backward to be sitting up; she was being thrusted into underneath her, her wrists held tightly as she arched up at the sensations he was feeding her. She was freely swearing out loud (not a common thing for her) and swore she was going to blackout from being so turned on and sated all at the same time. The feelings, touches, everything—it was draining, exhilarating, and nerve wracking. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on.

Thanking the Gods when she felt him make harder but slower strokes, she could finally get a better feel on where he was. His growls were insatiable, but he wasn’t as verbal like usual—probably due to his inner demon being out. She purposely clenched on his hardened member inside her making him finally gasp and moan his own pleasure.

She felt him shift and then felt his fangs in her mark while he came inside her. The aura filling her and her aura pulsating with his was too much—she tried to hold on as she came crashing down from her own third undoing but succumbed the undying need to sleep right then… not able to even express her undying love to her mate or talk further about what was to come…

She awoke slowly as if coming out of a haze. She felt arms wrapped around her and a firm body pressed against her chest; sighing, she rubbed her cheek against his chest to let him know she was awake even though she fully knew he could tell by her breathing she was already awake. He was oddly quiet; so much so, she lifted her head slightly to look at him and was met with his weary amber eyes.

“Inuyasha? What’s wrong?”

“I was afraid…”

“Of what?” she said pulling away from him to sit up on the bed.

“That I hurt you, stupid! You’ve been out since last night!” he yelled chastising her lack of thought. He rolled over on his back and covered his eyes with his arm his ear folding down like he was in trouble. She couldn’t help but feel bad; not that falling asleep from being utterly exhausted after such an experience was her fault, but she still felt guilty making him worry so much. Taking her hand from his chest, she stroked one of ears gently. He slightly relaxed but kept his arm on his face.

“Inuyasha, please… I’m sorry. I was tired—yesterday was a lot to absorb. A lot to take in and process. I promise you didn’t hurt me; if anything, that was the most relieving part of the day to where I could finally just rest.”

He lifted his arm slightly to look at her face. She knew he could smell her scent of honesty, but he liked to reaffirm it by gazing into her eyes. He let out a breath he was holding and pulled her into his hold. “I—I thought maybe—”

“Shhhh. It’s okay. You would never and could never hurt me.” They remained like that for a while. She allowed him to take the comfort he needed. He still clearly had insecurities he was battling deep inside him. She had to prove she was there, by his side, no matter what. It was almost reaffirming seeing how much he needed her and wanted her—since she was slightly off put by his fame, fortune, and looks. They would likely always be that way; scared to never be good enough for the other, but always trying to make sure they were enough for each other.

He finally released her and sat up and went to the chest of drawers that was on the other side of the room. Kagome took the opportunity to finally look around since she literally only had been acquainted with the bed. There was a painting of him and woman… He was much, much, _much_ younger in that picture. A child… The woman… She must’ve been Izayoi. Kagome saw breathtakingly beautiful she had been. The smile painted on her face clearly showed how kind she was and why Inuyasha loved her enough to have a painting of her reconstructed.

She looked to the other wall and saw another painting with Izayoi and… Touga? He looked like the spirit they had saw when they sealed the So’unga in the netherworld. Below the portrait on the floor were pillows and blankets; clearly Inuyasha hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he never took to sleeping in beds until he started cuddling with her. He said the couch was his typical place of refuge for the night before they reunited.

Turning to the wall opposite where he was messing around in some draws, she saw his portrait; he was wearing the red robes of the fire rat, armor similar to Sesshomaru’s Tessaiga drawn, serious scowl in place… She had asked for some history lessons that she almost wished she hadn’t. There had been a great war that wiped out a majority of the demons which lead to them deciding to blend into the human society. That must’ve been the armor he wore. Below the portrait was a familiar black sheath, mounted. The handle to sword was still raggedy, but it clearly developed more character since she had last seen it. What shocked her was what she saw wrapped around it—the kotodama. She hadn’t gained the courage to ask what had happened to the necklace, though he did mention he kept it because it reminded him of her.

She felt something be placed over her shoulders as she was lost in her thoughts looking at the past painted before her. Her hand reactively went to touch it and her eyes widened; she looked at her shoulders and there it was—her favorite haori was resting on her in such a familiar way. She finally turned to meet his eyes and he was kneeling on the floor beside her.

“Inuyasha?”

“I meant to do this last night, but… we obviously ended up skipping a step.”

“Typical of us, right?”

“Keh, if we didn’t fuck things up, it wouldn’t be us,” he looked into her eyes. She could see the apprehension resting there in his golden orbs.

“Yash?”

“Kagome, when we first met, I lied to you. I didn’t hate you. I hated what you reminded me of—a past that I had been willing to sacrifice everything to make another person happy and still wasn’t able to even have her full trust. The idea of us working together pissed me off—but it wasn’t because I didn’t like you. It was because I was afraid of being hurt and betrayed all over again… But you stuck around, proved to me time and again you would stay by my side even when I tried my hardest to push you away. I tried to keep my feelings for you a secret so when you decided to leave for good, I wouldn’t be hurt. But yet again, you changed me into believing things could work out. I think I fell in love with you during the spider head demon fiasco. Seeing you cry tears for me… I knew I was in love with you when I pushed you down the well to save you from any future danger after our encounter with Sesshomaru. I knew I needed you when we battled Menoumaru. I needed you long before then—but that was a rude awakening. I knew you loved me at Kaguya’s castle. I’m sorry it has taken me this long to admit all of this to you, but I needed to before…” he trailed off and held out an old blue velvet box with gold swirls interwoven on it.

She lifted a hand to mouth, eyes glistened with tears—she knew what was coming.

“Kagome… I know we already mated and probably conceived a child last night… But, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He opened the box and in laid an old teardrop emerald stone woven in a golden band with solid diamonds on the sides of the emerald.

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “Yes!” She cried again leaping off the bed into his arms sharing an intimate kiss with him.

After celebrating by making love and then showering, they joined the others downstairs dressed more casually and showed off her ring. For the remainder of the weekend, no one brought up the fact she was fertile (thank God for her sister in law) or asked if they were going to try.

Kagome did, however, learn very quickly she was pregnant. Monday, as they were packing to leave since she had work on Tuesday, she began getting queasy. Rin pulled her over and warned her that all her pregnancies were like that and lasted until at least the second trimester. Rin asked if she wanted confirmation from Sesshomaru; but Kagome politely declined and let her know she’d keep her informed.

The following week, Inuyasha confirmed it and they called Shippo, Rin, and Ayame to tell them the good news. Kagome and Inuyasha called her mother and told her and Sota the great news of the engagement and the pregnancy. With the virus still not at its peak, the wedding, well, the formal ceremony was delayed until probably after the baby was born. They decided they would have something in secret for the press to not pick up on but also to close out the rumor mill they married only because she was pregnant.

Kagome was still expected at work, which Inuyasha was no longer allowed to visit due to the gravity of the virus. They Facetimed instead on her breaks and made up for their lack of visitations once she got home from work. She did make sure she worked only three days a week and she had a fair amount of time off in between her work hours (being pregnant was draining). One thing held certain for them though, they could and would get through anything together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I can do a quick epilogue here within the next week to close this out!


	3. Never Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha handle the press and Kagome's friends... They also hit a bump in the road making Kagome feel displaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little smut but not as much in this chapter. It was really long anyway. Don't worry--smut will be back in full vengeance next chapter ;)

“Kagomeeeeeeeee, why are being like this???” Eri whined through the Zoom she set up.

“I’m not being like anything—you guys know I don’t enjoy going out,” Kagome offered.

“You used to come out with us though when we haven’t seen each other in awhile though,” Yuka defended Eri’s question. “Ever since you started dating Yashiko you have been bailing on like, every night out!”

“That’s not true—we went out right after we started dating and then we had the Stay-at-Home order so you can’t blame that on me,” Kagome argued.

“Yea… when we did go out, you basically were drying humping each other on the floor which again, is soooooo unlike you! You’re lucky we handled Hojo for you, but seriously, this is just… odd!” Eri pointed out.

“Kagome, we’re just worried about you,” Yuka said. “You’re just… I don’t know, not acting like yourself since you two started dating?”

“What Eri and Yuka are trying to say Kagome is, don’t you think this is moving a little fast? You spend all your time with him, and you were so hung up on Inuyasha up until you met this guy and now you’re… We just don’t want you settling or…” Ayumi hesitated.

“Or…?” Kagome asked leaning against the headboard of her bed.

“Well, that you’re in another controlling relationship. We mean, Inuyasha was fine and all… but you complained all the time how possessive he had been and he was two-timing you but you still saw him and kept going back to him… We just don’t want you falling for the ‘bachelor of the year’ and having your heart crushed,” Eri offered trying not to offend Kagome.

“Do you know how many women he’s been with?? I’m sure it’s in the triple digits! I mean—it’s weird he just… settled down so quickly! Are you sure you’re the only one??” Yuka exclaimed.

Kagome rubbed her forehead trying to hide her irritation and the repetitive nature of the conversation. For not the first time, she felt so much more mature than her friends and thought this conversation was trivial. Yes, they didn’t actually know Yashiko was actually Inuyasha. Yes, they actually didn’t know she was already four months pregnant with their child. Yes, they probably did have some points if she was seeing someone other than Yash… But even then, it was really none of their business. Either way, nothing they said really could make her see ‘reason’.

After the outbreak of COVID-19 peaked and numbers staggered down thanks to the Stay-at-Home order, the city began reopening slowly and now, four months later, bars and clubs were finally reinstated. Her friends were “dying” to go out again in celebration… However, being pregnant and having not told anyone, Kagome thought even in harmless fun it would be a bad idea to go out... Not that she was showing all that much. If anything, she looked like she put on five or ten extra pounds or maybe ate too much. She wore a lot of loose clothing to hide the swell because the press were hounds.

Inuyasha had already handled press details if they were to see her or follow her around with his publicist. They even went as far as to do an interview with an agent that he had trusted at his office during the quarantine. They were also scheduled for an interview on a talk show next week where the recording would be aired live and their relationship would be discussed more and they would reveal her pregnancy—which was why she wanted this Zoom talk… but they were making it exceedingly more difficult. She had already gotten into _soooooooo_ much trouble for not telling them about the engagement and letting the interview do it for her. So, she knew she needed to tell them of the pregnancy before the talk-show but… Sigh. It was becoming increasingly harder.

The previous interview went well because it was so heavily controlled. It was her, Yash, his publicist Asagi, and the press agent Hirohito…

It was just over a week after their stay with Sesshomaru and Rin at the main house when they had informed them that Kagome was indeed pregnant. It was also when Inuyasha had been called back into work. While Sesshomaru understood Inuyasha’s frustrations, they had a company to maintain and without their employees, the work fell on them.

She had been off from work and had been staying over at his place thoroughly enjoying his affections and lustful needs—not that he was the only one who had them—when he informed her about the conversation with the daiyoukai. He offered to bring her to office because he had some fairly long days ahead of him and he wasn’t comfortable leaving her alone so early into the pregnancy especially because she was already experiencing frequent morning sickness, afternoon sickness, and wonderful evening sickness... Basically she was sick all the time. It sucked. It also happened to be the main reason why she happened to be off work—she couldn’t quite tell them she was pregnant yet but also didn’t have a good reason for why she was puking around the clock. They made her take furlough because of the lack of nurses needed in certain departments and her being sick all the time made her the top pick to make room for transfers.

While most would be upset about being furloughed, she actually hadn’t minded. Not with how she already felt. If anything, it was a blessing in disguise.

The actual problem that she was facing was the only time she didn’t feel like throwing her damn cookies was when they were throwing themselves on the bed—naked, driving into each other, sucking, licking, kissing… They were all over each other before the ‘whelping’ as Inuyasha referred to it, but she couldn’t very well have sex all freaking day until the baby decided to chill out and accept what she decided to eat. Well, she _could_ and _would_ happily allow Inuyasha to basically live inside her, but you know, they unfortunately had other things they had to do. Such as eat. Sleep. Work. Inuyasha saw the challenge and felt excited to see how much he could ravish her in between their daily chores. A challenge she could only be excited about as well. It was a win-win.

But, she digressed, she agreed to go ahead and accompany him to the office each day, rolling her eyes of course at his overprotectiveness. It would be interesting to see what he did all day. As they got ready in the morning, she packed up a books, laptop, her toothbrush and toothpaste, a couple of easy stomach-able snacks, and then snuck Kirara inside of her bag who was only too excited to be included in their little venture.

They made their way down to his car hand in hand, him dressed to the nine’s in his fancy business suit, hair in a ponytail, nice wool button down petty coat and her dressed in leggings, a long baggy cream colored sweater that fell at mid-thigh, a plaid marron, purple, white, and aqua scarf, hair down and unruly, and her coat in hand. He stopped her as he felt the chill of the morning breeze, took her bag, and began to dress her in her own leather jacket. Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him.

“Is it going to be like this the whole pregnancy?”

“Probably. My instincts are already fucking pissed I have to go to work and I can’t guard you at home where you should be,” he growled lightly.

“It’s not the warring states era anymore,” she tried to appease.

“I’m gonna have to talk to Sesshomaru and figure out how that bastard coped,” he admitted.

“Sesshomaru? Overprotective? Caring?”

“I’m surprised Rin never left the asshat. I almost told him I quit when she was pregnant with the Kiko. I thought he was insane with the other three as it was, but I was able to kind of avoid him. Keep my head down, lock myself in my room until I knew they were asleep. When we started living separately you’d would think that would have made it a little better… but no, I actually had to work with the jackass,” Inuyasha joked zipping up her jacket and fixed her scarf. He stilled suddenly and snarled resting his head on her shoulder in annoyance and resignation.

“You’re kidding!” Kagome breathed. Another freaking tabloid photographer! Here! Now?? It was like, six in the morning!!! Do these people freaking sleep!?!

“They never rest, and I’m about to lose my shit,” he growled menacingly.

“Shhhh, it’s fine. They just want pictures,” she said lifting his head from her shoulder. Cupping his cheeks, she looked into those disguised violet eyes and smiled lovingly trying to calm his inner blood. “Where are they?”

“To your left. Why?”

“Hmmmmm,” humming she shifted her hand out of her jacket to make sure they got a _gooooooood_ look of her emerald ring as her thumb caressed his lower lip. He smiled somewhat relaxed seeing she was taking the next step in proclaiming she was his. Batting her eyes, she slid her left hand down so they got the shot of his face and her left hand stretched across his neck.

“You’re sure?”

“Stop asking me that,” she leaned up to catch his lips and he greedily accepted her affections. She could tell he was fighting himself from stroking her stomach protectively as he gripped her hips harder keeping her pinned to him. Gods he felt amazing pressed against her. They molded together perfectly. It truly was a shame they couldn’t just stay in bed together all day long…

He finally pulled away from her disrupting her naughty thoughts smirking down at her; he guided her to the car wrapping his arm around her waist as he kissed her temple with a sigh. She could tell he was annoyed so she decided not to push anymore buttons this morning. Actually, she was thinking of a couple she _could_ unbutton along with a zipper…

He opened the car door for her; she turned to him and kissed him again trying to sooth him which elicited a heated growl from him before she pulled away biting her lip seductively for his eyes only.

As they drove off, she intertwined their hands and looked at him dreamily but as soon as she felt the car start to move, she was overwhelmed with dizziness and nausea. Fuck. So much for that blow job. She tried to hide her discomfort, but his stupid sexy nose twitched and he rubbed the hand he was holding.

“Kagome, just close your eyes koishi…”

“Mmmm… I’m fine,” she said as she bit her lip.

“Koibitio, I know you’re not. It’s fine, just rest,” he said releasing her hand and cupping her cheek. “Come ‘ere,” he slowly pulled so that her head would lay upon his shoulder and he retook her hand.

“Ok… you win,” she muttered praying to any God out there she wouldn’t throw up in his stupid expensive car.

He laughed lightly and kissed the crown of her head. She loved him. It couldn’t have been comfortable to lean like that and drive. All just for her—for her comfort. Ugh, she owed him… for more than just that. For everything.

She woke up as they pulled into the garage and car parked. He nuzzled her lightly as she made to sit up; he was quicker than she thought he’d be when he leapt out and helped her out of the car. He took her arm to support her—ground her. She felt like her world was still spinning from being in the car.

They went to the top of the elevator then got out and walked across the lobby to enter the other elevator that went all the way up to the penthouse that held Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s offices. By the time they got to the top, she booked it through the lobby; she stumbled into his private bathroom in his office to puke up breakfast. Ugh. She hated her life. Her mate was right behind her though— holding her hair, rubbing her back coaxingly, handing her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out… Gods, did she mention how much she adored him? How undeniably lucky she was that he found her and let alone that he waited for her??

Since no one was allowed in his office except for him, his secretary, and publicist who were also half-demons, Kirara transformed roaring a happy meow laying down in front of his sofa he had that faced the window to the side of his large mahogany desk. She loved to transform and just lay out when she could.

After brushing her teeth, Inuyasha escorted Kagome to snuggle with their furry best friend. Kirara purred for her and swept her twin tails over her like a blanket. Kagome closed her eyes thankful for her friend to know exactly what she wanted—more sleep. Inuyasha kissed her gently on the temple earning a sound of appreciation from her before a more restful sleep claimed her.

She was awoken by voices and the smell of her favorite fast breakfast—a croissant sandwich. OH Goddddd, she prayed that was for her. She felt a soft stroke of her lover’s hand in her bangs. She hummed softly her approval as she shifted to be caressed down her face as she finally opened her eyes and was met with her favorite golden pair.

“You rest okay, Koi?”

“Mhmmmm, Kirara is the best bed and pillow set,” she giggled sitting up with his help. Kirara roared and purred her approval nuzzling Kagome’s side once she was standing.

“It was a good idea to bring her in today,” he patted the cat affectionately.

“Ms. Higurashi? Mr. Takahaski?” the secretary questioned for their attention.

His secretary Ai, one of the children they saved from Horai Island, was still hidden under her disguise—bright blue eyes, black hair swept up into a ponytail and a navy business suit with nude pumps.

“Just Kagome, Ai; what’s up?” she yawned and stretched as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body to line up against his.

“Sorry Kagome, you’ll have to remind me daily,” she said is a soft smile then met eyes with her boss and longtime friend. “Mr. Hirohito called again this morning and is currently in the main floor lobby still requesting an interview with you about the photo’s they got outside Kagome’s work and now the one they got this morning on your way in.”

Inuyasha growled annoyed and wiped a hand across his face. Kagome tried to soothe him by turning to face him and rubbed her face on his shoulder and neck. Thankfully, her touch did make him rumble appreciatively.

“Can you handle it Ai? I’m in no—”

“Wait, Yash, we should just get this over with otherwise they won’t stop,” Kagome offered tiredly.

“Are you crazy?! I can smell how you feel, don’t lie and act like you want to do this.”

“It’s not that I am dying to do this, but I do think we should…” Inuyasha released her and paced in front of his desk. Ai handed her the bag with her sandwich in it, which Kagome thanked her for and made her way to the couch by the window overlooking the city. Kirara minimized herself and took her breakfast from Kagome after she scampered up on to his sofa to snuggle on her lap.

“Mr. Takahashi, I think Kagome is right. It will make him less persistent and even slow down the photographers if they think they got their answers. They did after all, already post the ones in question from this morning.”

“Ai, get Asagi on the phone. IF, and that’s a big IF, we’re gonna do this, I want it controlled,” he said as he thumped down next to Kagome swinging his arm around her waist to bury his nose into her hair.

“She’s actually right outside, sir. I called her the moment he stepped foot in the building,” Ai motioned toward the door.

“Send her in,” he ordered taking his sandwich out of the bag Kagome offered to him.

Ai bowed and opened the door letting Asagi in.

“Hello Ms. Higurashi, it’s been awhile,” her eyes were bright and obviously overflowed with excitement to see her, she had helped save her and her siblings from the island of the four war gods.

“Just Kagome, Asagi; it’s good to see you,” she said as she snuggled into Inuyasha’s side.

“Mr. Takahasi, are we doing the interview Mr. Hirohito is requesting?”

“If Kagome is alright with it, then yea. I want a copy of his questions he wants to ask; we get to cross off anything we deem as too personal and he doesn’t just ask Kagome questions, she’s not on trial. He also can’t edit, clip, or alter anything she says; the full session needs to be recorded by his people and ours. He’ll need to sign a contract.”

“Yes, sir. I would feel insulted if this was just about you, but this is about your mate so I won’t take the questioning of my skills personally; I’ll phone him up right now,” Asagi bowed smirking at her boss then turned and left with Ai.

“Is that really all necessary?” Kagome looked up at him.

“Yea, they’re hounds,” he said as he finished off his breakfast taking the bag and trash from her as he rose to dump it in his trash can by his desk. He checked his watch and groaned, “Fuck, I have a meeting I have get to. Ya gonna be ok here?”

“Yea, I’ll just read my book with Kirara, right?” she asked the cat who meowed her compliance.

“Don’t sign anything until after I read it—I trust Asagi but I prefer to look over everything,” he narrowed his eyes at her as he activated his charm to hide his demonic traits.

“That’s why you’re the boss,” she teased with a wink. He looked down at her lovingly and swooped in to kiss her. She couldn’t help herself as she tried and succeeded in deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against hers and she could feel the calming purr he omitted just for her. She could feel his frustrations rise and sighed as she pulled back, lust hazing her eyes.

“I’ll be back, wench,” he smirked uneasily at her.

“I’ll be fine—don’t worry,” she added kissing his check. He nuzzled against her cheek then kissed her temple and brushed his hand on her other cheek longingly as he made his was out the door.

“If you need anything text me, or shout for Ai.”

Kagome nodded and sent him on his way. Honestly, she was still extremely tired and wouldn’t have minded lying back down; especially now because her stomach was starting to fight her again. Kirara must’ve caught on to her scent and transformed as she hopped off of her.

“What’s wrong, Kirara?” she asked trying to play it off that she was fine. However, Kirara pulled on her sleeve to rise from the couch. As she did, Kirara laid down and opened her twin tails to her. Kagome laughed merrily and scratched her long-time friend’s ears. “Let me grab my book, okay?” Kagome grabbed her book and took a minute to steady herself before she was able to make the room stop spinning from when she bent down. Kirara mewed as Kagome straightened; she waved her off and then she slowly dropped to snuggle into her warm fur. It was her second favorite place to sleep—her first was in Inuyasha’s arms.

“Did you have Sango lay in your fur when she was pregnant, Kirara?” Kirara answered in a purr.

“I miss her too, Kirara… I wish I could have said goodbye… and that I loved her…” the purr continued louder which egged Kagome to fall asleep with her book in hand tears faintly in her eyes for her beloved friend…

She wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up the next time but Inuyasha was holding her in his lap in his desk chair. His forest and natural musk filled her nose making her sigh happily as snuggled deeper into his chest.

“Sorry, koi, but we have an interview to do here soon… he’s supposed to be up in a minute. I wanted to let you rest for as long as I could, I know your body is struggling… but you wanted to get this over with,” he whispered lovingly into her hair, stroking her back with his concealed claws.

“It’s fine. I slept for…” she looked at his watch. “THREE HOURS?!”

“Yea, I know Rin mentioned to you how hanyou pregnancies are… rough… I probably should have discussed it with before we…” he looked away like he was ashamed.

“Yash,” she cupped his cheek bringing his face to look back at hers. “I wanted this. I know what pregnancies could do and what they obviously mean. It’ll be worth it,” she kissed his cheek and took his hands that were wrapped around her body placing them on her flat stomach.

He smiled softly at her and kissed her lips as a knock sounded at the door making him growl. Kagome giggled and eased herself off of his lap taking his hand and leading him sit on the couch.

“Yes?” Inuyasha called impatiently.

Ai opened the door leading Asagi, Hirohito, his sound and camera men inside; she bowed respectfully, “Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Hirohito and his crew.”

Inuyasha rose and motioned for Kagome to stay seated as he crossed the room to shake hands with the reporter, “Takahashi.”

“It’s a pleasure sir!”

“Sir, can I get you, Mr. Hirohito, his crew, or Ms. Higurashi anything before the interview starts?”

“Ms. Higurashi would like ginger water with mint and lemon, I’ll take coffee. Mr. Hirohito?”

“We’re fine but thank you for the hospitality.”

Ai disappeared and reappeared with the water and coffee. Inuyasha grabbed them from her and nodded for Ai to go as he walked back to sit next to Kagome handing her the water. She smiled gratefully as her stomach started to knot. He gazed down at her worriedly but she waved him off, not wanting to give anything away as she snuggled into his side to try and ease his instincts along with her own nerves. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder sipping her water. Kissing her head softly, she felt a tiny vibration from his chest that only she’d hear making her close her eyes happily relaxing into his hold and comfort.

“Well, what a sight; Takashi, you’re well known for your… aloofness with women. None could seem to capture your wandering heart but this one seems to have stuck!”

Inuyasha just stared at the man until Kagome took his hand in hers and clutched it trying to calm him. She needed to remind him why they were doing this. Full disclosure. The hope they’d finally stop following them around. He sighed and exhaled into her hair, “Yea, I’ve grown to like her.”

“Don’t worry this is off the record, per Ms. Asagi; I’m not taking notes or anything and it won’t be reported. If it is, I’ll be sued, subpoenaed, all the good stuff. This is just to get to know each other. Build a repour if you will. My crew will let us know when they are ready.”

“Asagi?” she nodded to Inuyasha as she held out the tape recorder and waved it showing it had begun running earlier.

“Satisfied?” Mr Hirohito asked.

Inuyasha nodded but did not loosen his hold on her waist.

“Well then,” he turned to Kagome and smiled warmly. Kagome remained relaxed knowing Inuyasha was there with her returning a friendly smile. “How are you, Ms. Higurashi?”

“Good, a little tired.”

“Did you want to freshen up before we start? They are just about ready.”

“No, I’m fine,” she replied evenly. While she didn’t take it personally or change her demeanor, Inuyasha must’ve sent him a death glare the way the reporter began to stammer and laugh nervously.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be offensive. I just know most women would be concerned about their appearance. Not that you’re not breath-taking au-natural. You’re just a gem in the world of women—I can probably guarantee it’s something Takahashi has grown to like about you.”

“Looks aren’t my priority and they haven’t been commented on by Yash yet so I can only assume he likes me for me,” she soothed. Inuyasha had never mentioned anything about how he found her unattractive… aside from when they first started traveling together in the feudal era. She had learned that he originally did that as a defense mechanism, but not only for himself, but for her. To push her away and to refuse to allow her to get close to him. She wasn’t as self-conscious as she was when she was fifteen. Not to mention, he had more than overly proven how desirable and beautiful he thought she was since then… She wasn’t going to put on a painted face anyway knowing full well she would probably end up washing it off later anyway after lunch when their unborn child decided it didn’t like what she ate. Her child was already giving her lip. From the womb. Little asshole.

“I couldn’t imagine why he wouldn’t,” he added.

“Mr. Hirohito, we’re ready.”

“Alright, here we go,” he said looking back at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha exhaled his frustrations and Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“I’m here with the, Yashiko Takahasi, and his new love interest Kagome Higurashi with the most exclusive interview with the details on their saucy relationship. They took time out of their busy day and met with us at the Takahashi firm; so, how’s it going you two?”

“Things are great—the pandemic is a little frustrating. Can’t take my girl on a proper date,” he pulled his head away slightly to look into her eyes. It was like he transformed into a different person. It was odd to see how he changed so much in that regard. How he was almost overly polite to people he didn’t know rather than completely uninterested and off-putting… It was startling. But Kagome chalked it up to maturity, or his desire to be a better man for her. That was his reasoning for a lot of his behavioral changes. She couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for putting him this kind of position—that he felt that he had to change who he was in order to fit better in this time with her. If she could have gone back, she would have. But that was neither here nor there, he was there with her. And she loved him for all he was and had done to be with her.

Her hand acted on its own as she brushed it lightly on his cheek. He pressed into her hand and sent her a comforting smiling and then kissed her temple. It felt like they were alone for but a moment; like no one else mattered…

“Oh, sparks are flying, folks! Tell me, how did you two meet?” Mr. Hirohito said interrupting her private thoughts.

Inuyasha turned back to Hirohito but kept his arm firmly around her waist, “I have a business partner who lives in her building. We started bumping each other in passing and hanging out. I realized I wanted to spend more time with her so made excuses to visit when our mutual friend was gone and well… here we are.”

“They always say it’s a small world. Ms. Higurashi, what made you take a chance on the party-boy bachelor of the year?”

“Well, I wasn’t actually looking to date anyone. I was fairly devoted to school and working. But he just drew out a side of myself that I didn’t know I had; it wasn’t hard letting down my walls around him and becoming his friend… It was so weird how well we seemed to just connect so well. Almost like we knew each other in a past life,” she turned to look up into those violet eyes and saw an extraordinary amount of care and love and Gods, if these people weren’t in the same room she’d jump his bone right then.

“Man, look at the way they just get lost in each other’s eyes. So, how long have you guys been officially dating?”

“Probably a month now,” Inuyasha said. “But it feels like longer.”

“In a good way or a bad way?” Hirohito laughed.

“I’d say in the best way possible,” Kagome giggled.

“It looks like you two aren’t shy about your relationship either,” he went on. “We found these photos taken by a couple tabloids,” he motioned to the tablet on his lap and swiped open to the pictures. A couple were of them walking out of the hospital together, another was him carrying her from the car to the elevator at his apartment, another one walking home hand in hand from dinner, and then the couple that were taken that morning— emerald ring and all.

“Man, those guys are sneaking,” Inuyasha joked and shot a smirk to her. She giggled in response knowing full well they knew and even put on a little show for them each time they had appeared over the last couple of weeks.

“Care to explain the last one? Is that a ring we see?”

Kagome pulled to release Inuyasha’s hand, but he refused to let go and merely held it as she moved her hand to a better view. He caressed her fingers to exaggerate the ring on it.

“Wowwwwww, look at that—that’s beautiful! It looks an original!”

“It’s been passed down in my family for generations. I was lucky enough to be asked if I wanted to give it to my future wife—someone I loved and cherished, someone I knew I was born for, someone who could teach me how to be a better man, and well… I found her—it took time, but I finally found her; and she was right here in front of my nose the whole time,” Inuyasha switched to gaze back and her. She was biting her lip trying really hard not to get chocked up, but it wasn’t working. Feeling the tears form and hearing the press agent gasp and awe only made it like fifty times worse. Just hearing those words continually reaffirmed; it was everything she never thought she needed and more.

She couldn’t lie to herself—she still thought sometimes it was all just a dream. That maybe she drove herself mad and was inside her own delusion but—she couldn’t allow herself to think like that. She was too immensely happy being back in his arms. Happy to just be with him again. Those words, something she never imagined him saying only encouraged her to ease into the idea that this life wasn’t some fictional work drawn up from her imagination. This was real.

He released her hand and brushed a tear away from her cheek that had fallen while she was letting her thoughts run away from her and leaned down to kiss her chastely; but she could taste the underlying promises that were made for later when they weren’t surrounded by people. The silent whispers of how he would ravish her body with his mouth and other parts of himself. She shivered at the thought as she sank into his lips.

“You guys are just…wow. I’m actually kind of thrown off track—I had questions prepared and everything; but you guys are just so natural together it makes it hard to ask and question what you guys clearly share. If you guys don’t feel this at home—I have no idea what to tell you! Even my staff and his are feeling the love,” he prompted as the camera man shifted the camera to show Asagi and his boom guy nodding smiling at them.

Inuyasha smirked at her and she softly rubbed her cheek on the palm of his hand that was still pressed to her cheek before he pulled back and relocked their hands together. He shifted her to lean her back against his shoulder and she smiled softly at his diligence.

“So, ahem, obviously we know how he feels about you, and if this is too personal, please feel free to not answer, but Ms.Higurashi, can we ask about your feelings towards him? Aside from the fact he’s People’s ‘Too Hot to Handle’?”

Giggling she quickly responded, “He’s literally all I’ve ever wanted. He makes me happy just by being with me. I’ve always wanted him to be happy—even if it wasn’t with me. But, I’ve also just wanted to be by his side and help in any way I can. When he chose to be with me, I was just so overjoyed, I couldn’t say no.”

“Aw, that’s very sweet. So… you confirmed you two and planning to get married, congratulations by the way! That is really exciting! Any ideas? Or you guys going to wait until the pandemic is over?”

“Honestly, we both want something very small and intimate with just our families so it’ll probably be at my family shrine. Otherwise, everything is still up in the air.” She didn’t want to add the part where they had decided they would move to home he had built behind the shrine in the forest that bore his name. It overlooked the lake and was very open and private. It was within walking distance of her family shrine and not too far from his family. Overall, it was the perfect place for them to raise their upcoming family.

“That sounds sweet. Not to put a damper on any of this wonderful romance and you have my 150% support, but I’m sure there are questions and concerns from friends, family, possible even the viewers. Do you guys think this is fast? Impetuous? Are we rushing for any other…reasons?”

“My family adores Kagome and were wondering if I’d ever ask her to marry me—they thought I was after the first night we finally hung out alone,” he barked a laugh as Kagome spit her water out as well laughing thinking about Rin’s pressing questions. “They are so excited to welcome her into the family they almost had us get married before the Stay-at-Home order.”

“Wow, that’s so supportive. You must be a wonderful person, Ms. Higurashi.”

“Thank you; my family adores Yashiko. He really came for me in my time of need and they knew it was love. I can’t say at first sight because that’d be a lie,” she giggled thinking back to the first day they actually met. How he had called her names, tried to kill her… ohhhh the good old days. He chuckled as well and whispered in her ear low enough that no one else heard, “Have I ever mentioned I’m sorry and that you actually are cuter than Kikyo?” She shoved him away half-heartedly giving him a mock-glare making him laugh harder.

“Aw, so the feeling was mutual?”

“We couldn’t stand each other but we were kind of coerced into working together on some projects with our mutual friend and then it slowly turned into just wanting to be with each other,” Inuyasha admitted. “I couldn’t imagine working with anyone else or even wanting to. She was everything I needed. She challenged me every step of the way and made me better at what I do. I felt like I really grew up in the time we knew other.”

“I admit I was also very spoiled, hot-headed, and immature when we first met—we really struggled with communicating but we have really moved past that,” Kagome added.

“So, you mentioned family were completely on-board—what about friends?”

“Uhm, honestly, we haven’t really shared with our friends yet in the hopes to keep the wedding smaller and more private,” Kagome admitted.

“Scared of the blow back?” Hirohito smirked.

“Hahahaha, next question?” Kagome tried to steer clear of that conversation making Inuyasha chuckle.

“Her friends are… protective to say the least. I’m still doing my best to warm them up to me. It’s not out of mulishness or dislike and I can respect them for being so protective over Kagome. I am rather protective myself and appreciate she has such good friends to want to make sure she isn’t making any rash decisions.”

“So, then you both feel this is not rushed or rash by any means? No underlying reasons?”

“No, it’s actually been a long time coming. Why wait when you know what you want?” Inuyasha admitted gazing down into her brown eyes. Gods, while she loved his sunny beautiful sexy amber eyes, she also got lost in those waves of violet. So unearthly but so right.

“It’s good to see you both have such a united front, to me, that means you’re probably ready to face anyone else looking for answers; what do you have to say to all the other women who won’t get a chance at you, Mr. Takahashi?”

“I guess that I’m sorry; but there’s a person out there for everyone and I found mine.”

After a few more questions about future plans, kids, house, business questions they said their goodbyes and Mr. Hirohito’s crew left the office. Inuyasha told Asagi to monitor the outgoing media and make sure he didn’t release the interview until the consented time. He also told Ai unless someone was dying, he didn’t want to be disturbed until his next meeting scheduled at fifteen hundred hours.

“That went well,” she said as she munched on a granola bar Ai brought her.

“Yea, yea, I fucking hate having to do that kind of shit,” he said loosening his tie and removing his glamor reveling his silver hair and fluffy ears.

“You’re really good at it—it was…” she trailed off thinking about how things used to be…

He sat down and looked disheartened as he took her hands, “If it’s too much for you…”

“Stop that!” she glared at him. “Stop thinking that I’m going to leave and that I don’t want this! I want you! All of you! You’re still my Inuyasha! It doesn’t matter people know you as Yashiko and that you were a bachelor everyone wanted and all other crazy random things—you’re the one I want to be with! It wouldn’t matter even if you did sleep with all those women, or you were married, had kids, whatever! I’d still want to be with you!”

“Sorry, it’s just… being with you does remind me who I once was and seeing you think about that person I was five-hundred years ago… I just sometimes get in my own head.”

She moved and straddled his lap taking his face in her hands, “I’m with you. Here, now. Even if the well opened… I’d stay here. With you. As long as that’s what you’d want. You’ve done so much for me—how could I ever abandon that?”

“Of course it is…” he said. “This time is safer, I can provide for us, our children will be safe… Even though those five hundred years without you were hell, I think I’m a better mate now than I could have been then.”

“Then stay out of your head and think with another. You promised me with your lips earlier something, right?” she said seductively.

He smirked and crushed her lips to his. His hands gripped her hips possessively as he shoved his tongue into her opening moving mouth. She moaned loudly, not even caring if Ai or Asagi could hear them outside his office. She needed him so badly her body was on fire. He was like a drug; one she couldn’t ever hope to get clean of—not she would ever want to detox from him. If there was away to absorb more of him, become even more integrated with his life, she absolutely positively would.

Did that make her unhealthy? Toxic? Codependent? As she let him guide her so her back was lying on the couch and he was hovering above her, she tried to figure out when she had become so drawn into his presence. How had she survived four years without him when now a day was almost too much to bear?

He lightly lifted her sweater over her head and gazed down at her with love, passion, and undying devotion as he went directly to lick her mark making her gasp and arch towards his body. Honestly, she could say she didn’t care what anyone thought about their relationship; they tried being without each other and they were miserable. The last four years were complete hell. Despite what anyone said, they would make this work.

“Inu—” he silenced her crushing his mouth to hers as he kneaded her nipples making her whimper and keen.

“The next one won’t be as easy Kagome… will you be ready?” he asked as he slowly removed her bra and dropped his hands down ease her out of her leggings.

“I’m always ready for anything with you…” she breathed.

He dove back on her hastily and her hands immediately sought out to loosen his tie, unbutton his shirt, free him from his pants. Her hands were restless, grabbing, touching, caressing all of him. Every part of him. She wanted him to feel her full commit to him. To convey to him how much he actually possessed of her. How much she needed and craved him.

Kissing him was literally her favorite thing to do. There was just so much they shared between the brush of their lips and tongues. The longing they felt for each other, the desire that burned through their bodies, the love they held deep in their souls to be together.

His fingers dipped down and caressed between her folds. Whimpering she shifted so that she slowly moved with him. Guiding him to touch her where she ached the most for his touch. She took hold of his hardened cock and stroked gently earning herself a deep groan and melodic growl from deep in his chest.

“Yash—” she begged.

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he lined himself up at her entrance and teased her with his tip against her over sensitive nub.

“Pleaseeee,” she whined brushing her hands against his firm ass trying to coax him to just enter her.

He finally thrusted into her weeping core making her cry out in ecstasy. She drew her hips in a circular rotation to let him fill all of her. It was likely more than he could take as he started slamming into her with little to no restraint.

“God—” she wailed as her hands rose to hold onto his shoulders, clenching her walls each time he was buried deep inside her. She felt like she was going to burst open. Snap. Break. She was so close. Panting, sweating, crying out his name, pleading for him to give her the release she was seeking.

He abided her demands as he lowered his mouth to her mark and bit down. She came hard, waves of unbridled pleasure flowing through her nearly heating her back up for more when—

“Earth to Kagome!!” Yuka called out.

“Hm?” Kagome murmured coming back into reality. Inuyasha must’ve heard her friends calling out to her because he had made his way into their room, his glamor activated in case something was wrong. She smiled tiredly to him as he smirked likely because he smelled her arousal over thoughts of their passionate affair in his office. She could tell her face turned a light pink.

“Ugh! Is Yashiko there?!?! When are never not with him??”

“Uhm, never really. I kinda like him,” she smirked up at him seeing his annoyance with her friends making him smile back at her after rolling his eyes. Her friends actually didn’t even know they lived together now. They let Jiro rent out her apartment so that she could stay with Inuyasha full time at his place until they moved into their home behind the shrine.

She moved over so he could sit next to her and he happily accepted the invitation to wrap his arm her shoulder and let her snuggle into his chest.

“Ewwww, get a room,” Eri teased.

“Technically we’re in one, you’re just on Zoom,” Kagome shot back.

“Anyway…so… how’s everyone’s night going?” Yuka tried to cover their negative talk about Inuyasha now that he was cradling her against his rock hard, sexy, delicious—nope, nope, she had to focus _then_ she could rip off his clothes and make her writhe, cry, moan, gasp, and—his chuckle disrupted her thoughts on having his hardened length inside her. It slightly annoyed her but she was also thankful. He kissed her temple and winked at her. Thank Gods for small mercies. All she could do this past week was demand his undivided attention and nakedness.

“Well, Yash and I have some announcements to make actually,” Kagome began.

“Oh?” Ayumi questioned.

“Mhm, well, firstly,” she raised her left hand and wiggled her fingers to bring attention to the beautiful emerald sitting on it along with a wedding band decorated with diamonds and rubies. The focus of the rings brought three gasps. “You already knew we were engaged. We wanted to let you know that we got married shortly after the interview.”

“Oh my—wow—uhm—Kags—uh—”Eri started.

“Go ahead,” Yashiko said.

“I think we’d uhmm, be more comfortable if, ya know,” Yuka explained.

“It’s fine—we already know what you’re thinking so spit it out,” Inuyasha said shortly.

“Okay fine. You guys are rushing this and this is stupid! Kagome! You have better sense than this! What did your mom say?” Eri questioned.

“When should she expect grandchildren—my mother loves Yash.”

“Seriously!?” Yuka and Eri exclaimed together.

“Dead serious, you guys,” Kagome confirmed. She neglected to add that her mother also asked if they’d come out with fluffy ears like their father’s.

“Are you pregnant?” Ayumi asked.

“Ayumi!” Yuka and Eri scolded.

“What? It’s a fair question—I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t like Yashiko but… this does seem rushed. I mean… you were still, you know…”

“Out with it,” Inuyasha spat.

“Fine! Yashiko, Kagome has been in love with some guy she dated since we graduated high school. They started seeing each other at the end of middle school and she refused to date anyone in college. She never even told us what _realllllllly_ happened then all of sudden you pop up and she’s suddenly head over heels for you??” Eri started.

“Her ex was super controlling, two-timing, possessive, we weren’t even sure why she was seeing him, and we’re concerned you’re doing the exact same thing! Who gets married after a couple months of dating?? Like don’t you need time to get to know each other and actually address past issues, Kagome?? You were drinking so heavily to just forget the guy and now—” Yuka reasoned.

“Look—Kagome told me all about the previous guy she was with. We all have pasts, and I’m not here to change it. I’m just here to make her happy and love her with all I am,” he said calmly stroking her arm his hand was resting on.

“And to answer Ayumi’s question—no, we did not get married because of pregnancy. We actually got married because we couldn’t wait any longer to live with each other.”

“YOU WHAT?!!?” Yuka and Eri shouted.

“And we actually got pregnant the night of our engagement four months ago,” she said as she shifted the computer to reveal her swollen stomach making them all gasp and finally, silence overtook them.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her belly and stroked lovingly making her hum in appreciation. He raised his hand from her arm and began caressing through her fine rich locks.

“Wow…this is just… a lot to digest,” Eri finally spoke.

“I know. I just wanted you guys to find out before the talk-show we’re doing next week.”

“Well uhm, thank you,” Ayumi said uneasily.

“We uh… better be going. Talk to you later!” Yuka said as they simultaneously signed off. Kagome sighed and pushed away her laptop but before it could drop off the bed, Inuyasha caught it and moved it to the nightstand.

“Kagome—”

“No, I knew they would take it the way the did. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not—is that why you didn’t mention it to them when we married at the courthouse?” he spat.

“Yeah! You saw their reaction Yash! But this,” she emphasized placing her hand on his cheek and her other on her belly. “This right here—this is what I want and need. I’ve always felt out of place with them. I’m not saying that I have to choose, but this—you, me, our baby, our _family_ —that is what is important, okay?! Please—I can’t—” she said as she started to cry. Stupid. Raging. Hormone. Gods. Keep it the fuck together!

“Kagome, shhhh,” he said picking her up and placing her on his lap. “I’m not doubting this—us—I just wish you were supported by your friends. It’s ok—I got you.” Once she was calmer he continued, “You’ve always stuck by my side… even when I treated you like complete dirt. Your friends aren’t wrong when they talk poorly about me… I thank the Gods every day you still wanted me once I did find you…I swore I would make it all up to you. I just want you to be happy. I-I knew coming back in your life would be difficult. I just don’t want you to sacrifice anything.”

She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, “I’m not, Inuyasha. They’ve always been like that… you know that. I’m not sacrificing anything. If anything, sometimes I think you are,” she said as she dropped her hand to graze against something rather _hard_ she was sitting on making him groan in delight. He met her heated eyes with just as much fire and yearning.

“Never. Everything I have, everything I am is thanks to you,” he caught her lips in harsh kiss.

“Hmmmm, is that right?” she moaned as his mouth steered down into her neck.

“You know it is woman,” he said fiercely taking her by her hair and crushing her mouth to his.

Asagi met them at their apartment in the morning of the interview and helped Kagome into an outfit that would underlying hide her fast forming baby bump. She wore leggings (pft, as if anything or anyone could talk her out of the most comfortable versatile pant). After Inuyasha made it clear to Asagi not to push her into something uncomfortable just because it would hide the bump better or that she would stand out more, Asagi let her pick out her own clothes and had no arguments over what she chose.

“Luckily you’re small anyway—I think we can really workup this comfortable relaxed look. You have so much natural beauty to work with anyway. The press and ‘fans’ seem to enjoy seeing him with such a down to earth girl.”

Kagome blushed from her words and received a quick kiss from Inuyasha as he strode out of his bathroom as he headed into the closet to change into his usual business suit.

“If you’re sure…”

“Of course! Two worlds colliding! I like the image and so will the public. You’re comfortable in your own skin and you won him over just being yourself—what more could people eat up?”

“Unwed and pregnant?” she scoffed.

“Yeaaaaaa, well, in all fairness you are wed. And you have been in the demon world longer—it’s public knowledge anyway.”

“I just don’t want to hurt his image…” Kagome admonished.

“That’s why I’m here Ms. Kagome. I can fix anything—I have fixed worse. Rin told you about Greece, didn’t she?”

“Hahahahaha! Yes, she did! I would never have pegged that on Sesshomaru!”

“Dog demons with mates in heat are very… well… I’m sure you realized this when you were pupped—reckless, and for a lack of better words: horny little fucks.”

They bellowed out their laughter to which Inuyasha chimed in a “hardy-har-har” from the closet. Asagi had her donned in an olive and black plaid shirt dress that dropped below her bottom and rest right at her hip. She offered to do a side braid for Kagome but Inuyasha liked her hair down, so she declined the offer and again, chose no makeup.

“Still getting morning sickness?”

“Unfortunately. This little guy or girl is just picky; it has gotten a lot better though when I started my second trimester though.”

“My first three were like that—my fourth and fifth were much easier.”

“Do all demons have such big families?”

“Most do unless there is something wrong with the breeding female. Remember demon lifespans are a lot longer than humans so they aren’t so phased by time. Humans typically have to have children all at once because of their fertility span and end up becoming overwhelmed when they have multiple children. Most children of demons are centuries apart… unless you’re a wolf and you have one every decade. Every demon family is different just like human families. Rin’s children are all fairly spaced out.”

“Rin has mentioned she missed having a baby too—”

“OH yes—she and Mr. Sesshomaru LOVE children. He just wanted Touga to relax before they had another one—but—well, Kiko is actually so much calmer than he was and they were thankful for that since she wasn’t actually planned.”

Kagome’s phone rang and she stepped over to her nightstand and saw it was Shippo.

“Hey baby!”

“ _Hi mother; how are you feeling today?”_

“I’m doing ok—your brother or sister has been giving me a run for my money though,” she said as she stroked her belly lovingly.

“ _How’s the Old Man holding up?_ ”

She sat down on the bed and sighed dreamily, “He’s been great Shippo. So affectionate, so attentive, just…”

“ _Okay—no need to go on hahaha. I can smell you through the phone; I figured he would be—but I wanted to make sure_.”

“You’ve been him for five-hundred years now—you’ve been more present for him growing up than me and _you’re_ worried?”

“ _You never know. I just worry about you guys_.”

“When’d you become so adult like?”

“ _Ha! I’m still your baby and would opt to snuggle in that old sleeping bag again any day out in the wilderness_.”

“I take it your mate isn’t nearby?”

“ _Nah, I’m at school making a Zoom lab video for my students_.”

“I wish she would agree to dinner sometime... it’s been too long…” she sighed longingly to snuggle with her adopted child again. Being pregnant, she learned fairly quickly, made her emotions very… erratic. Intense. She felt like she was playing a game of Uno where the color could change at any moment and then that dreaded ‘draw four’ would hit the deck, and the table could flip. Not that she’d done that… intentionally… it was an accident… caused by a lying cheating scheming little brother who she knew purposely picked _allllll_ the ‘draw fours’ out and stacked his hand. The little creep would never admit to it but how was it she never drew one and the little fucker drew ten!!!!

Anyway, ever since dinner with the family the weekend they began the Stay-at-Home order, his mate had reluctantly been withdrawn. Making either Shippo skip dinner with them or just made him go alone which made Shippo anxious and upset. She had heard about Akemi’s past and she really felt for her. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable so she made sure Inuyasha didn’t pull his rank as alpha, but it was beginning to wear on Kagome. Not being able to see her Shippo. Her baby. She had convinced Inuyasha to visit them when she had to work before she was mandatorily taken off the schedule due the pandemic. Inuyasha had convinced her to start an online master’s program and maybe switch a to teaching position for grad students. She could rest when she needed to and be at home until she was over the hump.

“ _I know… I’m sorry…”_ Shippo replied breaking her running thoughts.

“It’s not your fault Shippo. We just need to come up with a plan.”

“ _I keep telling you we could just let Inuyasha—”_

“I know, but I don’t want to… force her into anything.”

“Sometimes that’s just what needs to happen, Kagome,” Inuyasha added suddenly by her side. She clicked the speaker phone on.

“ _Hey, Old man_ ,” Shippo said.

“Hey squirt, we gotta go. We have that interview today.”

“ _Good luck, and uhm… talk to Mother about pack?”_

“Will do, bye,” he took the phone and hung up for her.

“Hey! I didn’t even get to say goodbye!”

“Yea, yea, we gotta go though, if we’re gonna do this Koi,” he said kissing her temple and rising off the bed pulling her with him.

“Asagi?”

“The car is downstairs when you’re ready, sir,” she said while typing on her smart phone.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have; this one won’t be as nice and carefree as the last one…” he said wrapping his arm around her to rest of the small of her back. She leaned into it hold and kissed his cheek.

“We can do anything together,” she encouraged enlisting a deep hardy chuckle as he led her out the door and through the elevator of the building followed closely by Asagi.

They drove with her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, and Asagi hard at work. She was searching to make sure there were no leaks, no surprises that would hit them in the interview. Kagome thought back when they found the kids on the island and realized she was perfect for her job; stubborn, determined, and overprotective of the people she cares about.

When they arrived, they were swept into a crazy heap of chaos. People running back and forth with props, talking into headsets, people fawning over them trying to get them into hair, makeup which thankfully, Asagi staved off; for a lack of words, it was insane. They quickly hooked up their mics and when they were doting over her, Inuyasha began emitting a low possessive growl. She swore she could see his fangs before she placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

“Sir?” Asagi stopped them before they entered the floor to be on live. She showed him her phone and he rolled his eyes sighing in frustration but nodded.

Kagome looked up at him curiously and he looked at her grimly, “Here we go…”

  
“And now… Let’s welcome Mr. Takahashi and his lovely lady of the hour, Ms. Higurashi!” He took her hand and stepped out where they received a warm welcome form the audience. She waved bashfully and he extended an outstretched hand above them keeping his other arm still strongly attached to her body. As they approached the couch they were going to sit on, he let go of her hand and pulled her to face him startling her while he smirked his dashing signature look. She blushed as she steadied herself placing her hands on his shoulders as he leaned down and gave her one hell of a kiss on public television. They earned a raging chorus of awes and whistles. She could barely control an escaping moan when he finally pulled away and directed her to sit down on the couch as he took his place beside her. Looking at him confused, he signaled to her with a look this was going to be rough. Asagi had done what she could, but this talk-show host was the best at what she did…

Inuyasha had made sure she wanted to go through it and after Asagi’s assurances that this would make the media calm down, Kagome agreed. She honestly thought it would be the same as Hirohito’s but Inuyasha had grimaced and said that would not be case at all. But her faith held firm that they could truly make it through anything.

“Well that was—” the talk show host coughed, and everyone laughed.

Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “I just can’t keep my hands off her.”

“I’ll say! Every time your pictures have been taken the past couple months, you’re either kissing, holding hands, in a warm embrace or...” he directed attention to screen behind them showing her kissing him with her engagement ring showing. Earning gasps from the crowd. “Or you know, sporting new jewelry. I saw your interview with Mr. Hirohito went live and well… I just gotta say how crazy you were, still are, for being so in love after a couple of weeks! To think she’s the one! But you’ve been engaged longer than most impromptu engagements. Is there an underlying reason?”

“No—and I have to correct you. I don’t ‘think’ Kagome is the one.”

“OH??” the talk-show host, Ms. Yvonne, questioned as if she just heard they were breaking up.

“No, I know she is the one. I’ve known since day one even when I begrudgingly wouldn’t admit it—but, to be fair, I had thought I was in love before I met her. My heart was hurt, betrayed, corrupt… and I did everything I could to try and block myself off from ever letting someone else in. After meeting Kagome, getting to know her and being with her, I realized what a fool I was to ever think I knew what love was—I hadn’t even hit the tip of iceberg before I met her.”

“Wow, you sound extremely devoted to this girl.”

“He is,” Kagome replied for her mate.

“Then why hide this?” he clicked the remote showing them in front of the courthouse with Rin, Sesshomaru and her mother holding a slip of paper. Everyone gasped and murmured.

“Well…” Kagome started confidently.

“To be honest, we couldn’t have the wedding we wanted under the circumstances; so, we went the fast route. We still plan on having a wedding at her family shrine at a later date.”

“Under the circumstances? Such as…” her hand clicked again and up came a picture of them walking out her doctor’s office building with his hand on her belly kissing her lightly. Judging by the photo it would have put her at around ten weeks. Clearly the guy who took the photo was far enough away that they didn’t notice… He had to have some kind of magnifying piece that even allowed that kind of shot for Inuyasha to not have heard the photographer.

There was a lot of murmurs and whispering in the audience, but Kagome stayed relaxed in her mate’s hold. She looked up at him and saw his soft smile—the one that she was doing well and that he loved her. That everything was okay, and they weren’t in danger. If they were, well, everyone would be hearing the snarls and growl from her protective husband.

“Well we actually meant the pandemic—but Yashiko proposed to me before we knew we were expecting,” she rested a hand on her belly knowing full well they would be able to see the swell now since they were actively looking.

“Really?”

“I proposed to her the night the stay-at-home order came into effect after she met my family. We learned of the pregnancy about a month later, which was after that ring picture was taken.”

“Well, the timeline does fit,” she accepted. “But tell me this—why all the rushing?”

“Why is it considered rushing when you know you’re with the person you’re meant to be with?” Kagome asked.

“Not to sound like I’m attacking you, but fans have heard it all before—we’re in love, he’s the one, it’s meant to be—and they end up divorced within a year. Not to mention Yashiko’s reputation—” she was about the rip that damn clicker out Yvonne’s hand if she showed anymore fucking pictures! And of course, that’s what the talk-show host was doing. Specifically, ones of before they started dating. The pictures that flashed were of him dancing with girls, them perched on his lap with his nephew sitting beside him—she bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep her emotions in check. She could see how… uninvested he was in them. How fake his smile appeared, how bored he looked—but she knew every inch of him where no one else did.

His arm sank down to her waist drawing her attention—if he wasn’t his glamour, she’d see his ears drooping and it broke her heart. She knew they were on camera, mic-ed up, and on display for the all to see but she didn’t care. The crowd grew silent, or maybe she was too absorbed in looking at him; she was only focusing on Inuyasha in that moment.

“Don’t,” she whispered.

“Kagome…”

“I love you,” she reminded him.

“I—”

“I know.”

“How—”

“Because you found me,” she brushed her hand through his hair then grazed down his cheek.

“That doesn’t—”

“It does,” she leaned up and kissed him possessively. He was hers. Let everyone see that he belonged to her and their child. Her lips demanded his to move which he initially struggled to allow, but couldn’t fight off her hefty advances. She reached her hands up and smoothed down where his ears would rest—even though she couldn’t rub them, she could still try to use the motion to soothe his soul.

There was a clearing of a throat when she finally pulled away but still looked into her husband’s eyes. She wanted to make sure he knew where her concerns were—and that they were solely with him. Not this talk-show host who was only looking for ratings. Not the audience who were whooping and hollering. Him.

He looked back at her and rested his forehead against hers before drawing back to kiss the crown on her head. She pressed her body back into his, leaning her head on his shoulder and he rested his head upon her letting out a breath she assumed he had been holding.

“Well…” Yvonne swallowed causing the audience to kind of laugh.

“Yashiko and I are married. We are together. For better or for worse. We all have pasts. Why should I judge him on his when I wasn’t there? A past where I didn’t exist in his life? It’d be different if you questioned his choices while he was with me—but those pictures mean nothing. They are taken out of context. Yes, clearly, he saw other women before we were together, but I can’t and won’t fault him for that.”

“What about if there was another pregnant with his child?” Yvonne smirked.

Inuyasha tensed by her and she was pretty sure she gasped loudly. She probably looked like a fish out of water. She felt him shift subtly to look for Asagi but she didn’t dare move her face from the twisted woman sitting in front of her.

“Impossible,” he said through gritted teeth clearly now focused back on Yvonne.

Kagome knew his history—he had been very up front about it… but what if during a human night he had too much to drink? What if someone roofied him? What if—his arm tightening around made the runaway train of her thoughts halt and she looked up at him with genuine questions. He shook his head staring into her uncertain eyes determinedly.

“What if I told you she was backstage?”

He dropped his friendly demeanor. Kagome reached over for his hand trying to calm him before his anger got the better of him. She could tell his instincts were warring around in his body to protect her and their unborn child. 

“We’ll met here after the break! We’ll be right back,” she waved to the camera and turned back to them once she got the signal.

“Do you honestly think you can fool me, Yashiko? We all know your record with women. You were bond to slip up one of these times. Do you think I don’t come prepared and ready for this? How do you think I got this job? I’m the best of the best…,” she sneered quietly so only they could here and then stood to walk with her assistant to touch up her makeup.

Kagome was stunned… Yvonne was... she didn’t know how to describe the woman; she was a dangerous one. A cocky one. She was clearly scorned in some way… She slightly shook and was now fearful for what else she may or may not know about them. Inuyasha pulled her up when he stood and walked calmly but briskly to Asagi who was waving them over to a dressing room to where she slammed the door after letting out a string of profanities.

“I fucking hate that bitch! Ugh! I had everything researched, planned and FUCK!” Asagi yelled and then typed crazily on her phone until it was ringing and on speaker.

Inuyasha refused to release her from his grip even though she slightly wanted space. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him. No, she did, with all her heart. She wouldn’t stop loving him anyway even if he had actually slept with the other woman in question. He was sincere and genuine in all his confessions about his life and his past. What concerned her was why this woman seemed so adamant about the child being his…

“ _Sesshomaru,”_ he greeted.

“YOU NEED TO GET YOUR FUCKING DICKHEAD SON DOWN TO THE STUDIO RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!” Asagi yelled into the receiver.

Oh. Fuck… That’d be the reason Yvonne thought she could confirm the child was his… blood. Same relation. The woman backstage probably didn’t even know the difference. But Inuyasha would cover for his nephew… Oh Gods. She pushed him away harshly after he kept trying to hold on to her calling her name desperately until she waved him off gagging and grabbed a nearby trashcan to throw up in.

“Son of a—” Asagi began.

“ _Asagi. Remember your stature. Mind your tone,”_ Sesshomaru ordered.

“Sess—your twerp is about to make front page news,” Inuyasha growled as he rubbed Kagome’s back.

“ _What is going on_?” he asked sternly.

“Turns out some chick said she was pregnant with my child but we both know how impossible that is,” Inuyasha paused hearing the snort of affirmation from his brother and then proceeded to explain what happened in the interview. “So that just leaves your idiot impulsive kid.”

“… _Rin is going to kill him_ ,” Sesshomaru sighed.

“Not if I don’t get to him first,” Asagi said gripping the phone.

“ _What will have us do Asagi?”_ Sesshomaru questioned. “ _This is your area of expertise_.”

She sighed and shook her head, “Either way it’s not good. Either Yash goes down for knocking up two women and only marrying one, or your dumbass of a child is gonna have to figure out what he wants to do with the girl. Either way, we’re looking at a huge scandal because she is more than likely human and will be bound to notice some doggy ears on the baby unless by some God-forsaken miracle the child comes out human!”

“ _Can you handle this Asagi?_ ” Sesshomaru pressed clearly losing his patience.

“Well sir, let me know what you want me to do; I can handle it, but either way, we are looking at a huge issue that will take time to fix.”

Kagome finally lifted her head from the trashcan and settled back into Inuyasha’s lap where he held her while he lovingly stroked her hair and back as she borrowed her face into his shoulder.

“You ok?”

“Mhm…” she moaned.

“ _Have we seen this girl in question?”_ Sesshomaru questioned.

“No,” Inuyasha relented when Asagi shook her head.

“ _Call me after the interview is complete… We will decide course of action then_ ; _until then little brother, use your best judgement and try not to refute or confirm anything,”_ he said as he hung up.

“Fuck!!!” Asagi cussed as she stormed out of the room.

“What are you going to do?” Kagome asked lightly.

“Dunno… probably kill the dumbass,” Inuyasha tried to joke but ended up sighing and pressing his nose into her hair. “Tell me what you’re thinking…”

“That you’re an amazing uncle if you are actually considering what I know you are…”

“Keh, it’s my fault. I shoulda kept a better eye on the brat…”

“Sesshomaru and Rin don’t blame you. Touga has to take responsibility some time…”

“Gods, I can only hope Yvonne somehow is wrong or the girl he whelped is a demon or something.”

“Guess we’ll find out—together.”

“I’m…”

“What Inuyasha?”

“I’m just thankful you had such faith in me… I thought, you may doubt me. That I might lose you.”

“Yash, even if this woman was pregnant with your child, I’d still be married to you,” she admitted kissing his cheek. “You’re stuck with me. Us, now,” she rubbed her belly and pulled his hand over her own. “Stop thinking you’re going to lose me—if anything I’m scared you’ll leave me. But I know those thoughts are toxic. We can’t always go there Yash. We have to stop… We’re about to have a baby together. A pup. The pup needs to know that we have that undying faith and trust in each other.”

“Kagome, our child will know how much we love each other. I waited for your for five hundred years, you traveled through centuries to be with me, our friends and then when you couldn’t, you refused to move on from what everyone called a crush, a dream… Trust me, that pup won’t ever go unloved or be unable to see the love we have for each other.” He kissed her then—breathless, passionate. Doing what he did best, which was speak with actions rather than words.

When they pulled apart, she studied his face making him arch a brow, “Why is she so… She said she’s not attacking you but—”

“We went out on a couple of dates, and obviously they didn’t pan out.”

“But then why’d we come on this Talk-show?”

“Unfortunately, Yvonne is the best at what she does. Asagi said with the interview, she’d likely stop harassing our family and Ai. Ai is good at what she does, but it does wear on her.”

“Sometimes you’re too honorable,” she teased.

“Hasn’t that always been my problem?” he smirked taking her hand and helping her rise.

They went back on stage and were greeted by a smirking Yvonne, “Welcome back! So, are you ready to meet your husband’s mistress?”

“She’d be his mistress if there was overlap, Yvonne,” Kagome corrected.

“That’s where it gets juicy; andddd we’re back! And now, for Yashiko Takahashi’s second woman,” she smirked waving her hand and out came a girl about Kagome’s age. Straight black hair, straight bangs, face full of makeup, expensive designer clothes, thin, lean, not a lot of curves…overall she was beautiful. Stunningly so. She didn’t even look pregnant. The girl honestly reminded her of Kikyo—just more modern. It was very off-putting, and it took all Kagome had not to roll her eyes at the cocky look the girl had on her face as she sat down and tried to cozy up to Inuyasha.

Little did the poor girl know, Inuyasha was in no mood to be messed with—he stood up quickly bringing Kagome up with him, arm still securely wrapped around her waist. The girl looked startled and upset by his pull away from her. He sat down on the arm of the chair and pulled Kagome to sit on his lap. The audience gasped at the reaction, but Kagome could genuinely tell they felt bad for Inuyasha rather than the harpy.

“Yashiko—”

“It’s Mr. Takahashi to you, Michi,” he glared.

“You know her?” Kagome couldn’t help but blurt out.

“Of course he knows me! He’s the father of my child,” she said placing a hand on her very _very_ obnoxiously flat stomach.

There were murmurs and boo of displeasure from the audience, but Kagome kept her cool even though she felt like she was going to be sick even though her stomach was completely empty.

“Michi, I drove you home after my cousin was too drunk to drive you months ago. Nothing happened. I made it clear to you then I was helping Touga out and that I was happily committed to someone else and would only be dropping you off…” Kagome could tell he was leaving out part of the story.

“The pregnancy test proves differently, Mr. Takahashi,” Yvonne produced the picture of Michi holding the pregnancy test and the film was dated a month after they were married… Kagome searched her mind to try and remember… They were home. Because of the pandemic. It would have been either before the night they reunited or the night she met Touga.

That night Touga had come in unannounced and met Kagome for the first he had begged to go out, but Inuyasha had sent him on his way. Later that night, he had been called by his nephew to go to the bar while they were sleeping. Inuyasha had left heavily frustrated but returned within an hour. Not that she doubted him for a moment, but he would have needed more time than that to do… _anything_ like Michi was suggesting. She vaguely remembered him coming back from helping Touga pissed off and pressing her body so close to his she almost couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t asked him what had occurred and because he hadn’t brought it up, she didn’t mention anything the next morning; she had thought if he wanted to talk about it then he would.

She noticed the girl had an aura to her. It wasn’t hidden well—whatever glamour she used was clearly cheap which Inuyasha explained would mean she was lower born… Her lineage of demons did not go back as far as his family and likely meant they were ‘bottom feeders’. Would she be a half-demon then since full demons typically didn’t mate outside of their chosens?

Kagome pulled out of his grasp, though it was hard because he had such a tight grip on her. Michi met her stance and stood; Yvonne eyes widen like she just walked into an all you can eat buffet with all your favorite foods steaming hot and fresh.

Michi regarded her with confusion and hostility. Kagome could tell she was making her feel uncomfortable with the way she was probing her, but she didn’t really care. Inuyasha tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off not wanting to fry him with her power just in case. Unfortunately the action made the crowd gasp thinking she was brushing him off.

She finally saw the glamour—it was a ring. Before Michi could stop her, she reached forward and clutched it in her hand making her gasp and yell. Before Kagome was shoved off of her, she saw her true form—a salamander demon.

Michi took a swing after she dislodged Kagome from her but Inuyasha finally pulled Kagome back away from the demon. He dodged as gracefully out of the way of Michi’s swing as he could without revealing his true strength. Kagome could feel his demonic energy seizing and growing out of control, but Kagome tried to soothe him with her own.

“Ms. Higurashi, there will be no fighting on my show,” Yvonne glared at the girl.

“It’s _Mrs._ Takahashi—and I had no intention of fighting with Michi. I just wanted to shake her hand letting her know it was a good effort trying to turn me against Yashiko—but we’re married and as much as you’d like me to believe, there are no secrets between us,” she said pulled Inuyasha into her embrace as she smiled at the reptile demon.

Michi looked like she was panicking and looked to Yvonne who looked confused by the encounter all together but merely stayed quiet letting the show go on.

Inuyasha relaxed in Kagome arms and brought his around her protectively, one enclosed over the swell of her belly.

“So, Michi, when do you claim you slept with my husband?”

“We had met a couple months ago—before it became public you were seeing each other. One night he called me and told me you were working—told me I should come over and that was night this little one was conceived. I guess you weren’t satisfying his needs. I left in the middle of the night so the press wouldn’t catch us. That was right before you got married… because he found out you were pregnant. He told me you planned it and trapped him.”

She held onto Inuyasha as he was about to snap and was finally snarling enough to make the audience look anxious and worried about what they had stumbled upon. Yvonne looked proud of her find—but what was crazy about the whole thing was _none_ of this was actually factual! Kagome thought if anyone deserved Inuyasha’s vengeance it should be her. How was she the best of the best when clearly this was just trash television!?

“Hmmm, so weird… since I was furloughed four weeks after we even got engaged and we were married two weeks after that. It would have been pretty hard for you to sneak over while we were both sleeping.”

Everyone gasped and Michi’s eyes widen. Yvonne just sat back and watched. Kagome internally groaned knowing either way—she was making headlines and getting fame—regardless of how the show went at this point. She had an interview with the hottest couple according to Asagi. Yvonne was winning either way.

Kagome thought back to what she knew about demons… animals… Salamanders were asexual creatures and it would make sense that would hold true in the demon world. Likely Touga went over to her place after the incident and she used his ‘remnants’ to fertilize her own eggs… explaining her flat tummy. Her eggs were at home… Her scent showed enough that she was ‘pregnant’ but not in the typical sense. She remembered the time the salamander demon had taken hold and Sango in the widower’s village and produced the eggs making the women swallow them as hosts. No male involved aside from the consumption of them.

“It’s true! We can do a DNA test and everything!” Michi exclaimed causing the audience to murmur and gasp with interest.

“We can set one up next week,” Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome could only gather because it truly was a demon who was claiming this and obviously the child was not conceived on a consensual basis, he was using his judgment to deny the fatherhood of the child and that somehow, Touga wouldn’t be hurt in the backfire.

“Fine by me,” Michi relented then turned her burning green eyed glare at Kagome. Trying to roll her eyes, she sank into Inuyasha’s chest and looked away from the girl in question as he sat back down on the arm of the chair with her in his lap. Unfortunately, she tuned out the rest of the questions from Yvonne towards Inuyasha and Michi as she was lost in thought. Not that she wasn’t ecstatic that demons were still around, but they were still a rather large throne in her side. They were still up to mischief and mayhem… but in a different way. It was taxing and it took all she had not to fall asleep encased in her beloved’s arms. He must’ve sensed her discomfort and rubbed her back lightly and kissed the crown of her head. The movements caught the attention on Yvonne and Michi.

Yvonne rolled her eyes but played off her jealousy by asking more questions while Michi just seethed. Kagome looked out briefly to the audience and saw what she actually didn’t know she needed—acceptance. It was an odd feeling rushing over her; she never needed to have approval or want anyone to actually be okay with her and Inuyasha’s relationship. But she could see through their eyes that they would be alright. That in all reality, this show held no real value or claim over their relationship. That Inuyasha and his family would be okay…

Sesshomaru had Touga in hand when they left the studio and arrived back at Inuyasha’s and her apartment. They sat down at the table and Rin brought over tea for everyone then stood behind Kagome and brushed through her hair in a comforting manner. Very sister like. She just took a nap on the way back in the car but Gods she could have another. After today, she wouldn’t be surprised she slept until next week. She closed her eyes and melted into Rin’s delicate magical touch.

“A Salamander?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“That’s what Kagome said when she touched her glamor,” Inuyasha informed.

“Yea, that girl gave me the creeps when we were out; that’s why I called you, Yash,” Touga confined.

“I remember, she tried some weird shit when I took her home too,” Inuyasha growled.

“Language,” Sesshomaru muttered.

“My house, asshole,” Inuyasha shot back.

“Did you have any additional contact with her, Touga?” Sesshomaru asked.

“None; like I said, something with her didn’t sit right.”

“Ms. Asagi? What should we do?” Rin asked.

“Well… I did some research in the car—but not nearly enough. I don’t know much about salamanders. Just what Kagome said—they are asexual. I’ll have to do some more but I think we should still proceed with doing the paternity test…”

“What if…” Kagome started.

“Hm?” Asagi looked up from her phone to study her.

“What if… we asked what Michi is really after?”

“What do you mean Kagome?” Inuyasha questioned taking her hand in his under the table.

“She has to want something… otherwise she wouldn’t have gone to such extremes after all this time, right?”

“The priestess is right,” Sesshomaru confirmed.

“But what?” Rin asked as she still played with Kagome’s hair.

“Asagi…” Sesshomaru said with implications of what he wanted. She rose without question and left the room after putting the phone to her ear.

“Kagome, do you want to go lie down?” Inuyasha asked quietly—he could clearly sense her wariness and exhaustion.

“No, I want to be here when we resolve this.”

“Auntie, you don’t gotta stay awake on our behalf—this demon is crazy. Who knows what she will do off camera,” Touga offered.

“Come Sister, let’s go lie down and rest for a bit—they’ll let us know when Michi arrives,” Rin pulled her to her sluggish feet. Honestly it didn’t take much coaxing as Kagome thought it would. Inuyasha walked with them to their bedroom and helped her take off her shoes. He picked her up and kissed her lightly then grazed his lips on her temple before laying her down. Rin crawled onto the bed with her and held her while she stroked her hair…

Tears formed in Kagome’s eyes without her permission. She missed this kind of contact—but not from Rin. This was new but familiar and she appreciated Rin adopting her so fully into the family but... She missed this kind of comfort she got from Sango. Someone she still hadn’t been able to mourn properly. It didn’t matter Inuyasha told them about their lives, their children, that she could visit Jiro to see a new version of Miroku and they still had Kirara. She missed her best friend, her sister that she traveled with back in the Feudal Era… Rin could never replace the void Sango left. She cried and held onto Rin tightly until sleep finally claimed her… She could only pray when she finally awoke, things would finally be calm, and she could share her grief with Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I'm cruel. There'll probably be at least 2 more chapters if not 3. I still have to hit Hojo, Akemi, and close up Michi's drama.
> 
> Feedback is love!


	4. Stuck With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha still deal with effects of the interviews and pandemic. Kagome works through her feelings of missing Sango and stands up to her friends for their behavior. Michi is dealt with and the baby arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer but I felt that if I broke it up into two I'd be rambling.
> 
> Also there's like 3 different smoots so..... you have been warned :3

“Mmmmmm, Mom I really can’t eat another bite. The baby will have to come out to make some room,” Kagome groaned as she rubbed her large stomach.

“That’s the point dear,” her mother joked.

“Here, let me help clear the table,” Rin offered.

“Oh, thank you my dear, but I can handle it,” Kagome’s mother insisted. Kagome watched as both women cleared the table and ran the dishes into the sink as they began cleaning.

“Mother? Are you okay?” Shippo asked from her left.

“Mmmm,” Kagome hummed. “My feet are just sore. I feel like a whale. Oh and my back hurts so fucking bad!”

“Language, Kagome,” her mother chastised from the kitchen making Kagome flinch.

“Sorry, Mom,” she called.

“Here,” Shippo said, kneeling before her to sit down and began rubbing her feet. She tried to hold back the sigh and moan of pain mixed with comfort but failed making him laugh. “You forget I have two children now. I know how to tend to a pregnant woman.”

“Yea, yea,” she grimaced as he hit an extra tender spot. “I forget you’re not my little baby anymore but a grown man.”

“I’ll always be your baby, Mother,” Shippo corrected with a smile.

“Aw, you’re so lucky, Kagome,” Rin offered as she lightly placed her hand on her shoulder.

“I know; he’s just the sweetest.”

“It’s so great he’s been able to stay with you since Inuyasha left,” Rin said softly with disappointment.

“Yes…” Kagome spoke as she tried not to cry. She had been doing that a lot recently with him gone. Being in her later eighth month of pregnancy was making her more emotional than usual. Well that and him being away from her. She almost got lost in her thoughts when her phone chimed.

She rose as quick as she could and luckily Rin met her half-way with her iPhone and Kagome swiped right before even looking at the caller ID. Smiling brightly as the screen lit up with Inuyasha’s face, she squealed her excitement.

“Yash!!” she chirped.

“Morning Koibito,” he said with a smirk.

“Good morning--did you just wake up??” she said as she made her way to the couch. Rin helped her sit and then pulled over the ottoman to pull her feet up to it. Inuyasha must have caught her grimace as she sank down and rose her feet up.

“Is my pup hurting you? Where’s the brat? The other brat? Are they with you? Did you have dinner with your mother?”

“Inuyasha, calm down. I’m fine-- I'm just a freaking whale! I’m uncomfortable--but hopefully it’ll be over soon! We’re in the safe zone if the little guy decides to pop out early,” she said cheekily.

“Hey-- _ she  _ is going to wait until I’m back, wench!” 

She felt a kick and laughed loudly, “I think  _ he  _ heard that and said nope!”

“Keh, whatever. Answer the other fifty questions I asked you,” Inuyasha smirked.

“Rin is sitting on the ottoman rubbing my ankles while Shippo is rubbing my feet. Yes, we are at my mom’s. We just finished dinner. There. Happy?” she teased.

“Not really. I’d prefer to be there.”

“I know, Yash. I don’t blame you. You’ll be home soon.”

“Not soon enough,” he growled.

Inuyasha had been called overseas to the states. The tech corp he and Sesshomaru ran was expanded to other countries. While Kagome and his younger self ran around in the modern era, he made sure he oversaw the companies in the other countries. It was one way he stayed out of the media and how she never discovered he was still around. 

  
  
  


During the pandemic, the companies located in California, Berlin, and Spain took the biggest hits. Sesshomaru, more fluent in German, went to Germany. Inuyasha spoke fluent English and reluctantly went to the states as Touga went to Spain. He didn’t have much choice as they all had to go to reign in their employees and restore order. He’d been gone for about two months already. It took a toll on them because of how far along she already was. 

They had just moved into their house behind the shrine in the woods. She just hit her six month mark and they finished having someone come paint the nursery. He had begun to build the furniture when he got the call.

“Son of--I CANNOT go! What part of ‘FUCK. NO.’ did you not understand?!?!”

Kagome paused in her folding clothes and putting them away in their dresser. She knew him and Sesshomaru… well, she knew their relationship hadn’t changed that much. Inuyasha still swore like a sailor and Sesshomaru tolerated him. They oddly seemed to have some form of balance. Enough so, they ran a very successful business and seemed to keep and build new clientele constantly. 

“Damnit Sesshomaru!! Kagome is pregnant! Or did you forget?!? I can’t fucking go!” he snarled into the phone.

She sighed and finally emerged from their new bedroom into the living room where he was pacing. Their home was beautiful. She never was one for flashy things--and he seemed to understand that perfectly. Their home was five bedrooms, ranch style, high vaulted ceilings, and was spacious. It was definitely designed in the manner of resembling an old hut--a wooden cabin. But it was nothing over the top like Sesshomaru’s home--his large castle-like mansion. Kagome thought it would fit their family perfectly. A room for Shippo and his mate, one for their children, and two more bedrooms for their future children. 

She waited until he turned to look at her before she proceeded to step towards him. He must’ve been very upset about whatever Sesshomaru was asking him because his eyes were fluttering back and forth between the blood red and amber and his marks on cheeks were emerging. He held out the arm not holding his phone and wrapped it around her shoulders as she buried her head into his shirt. 

“Sesshomaru--I get shit happened--I get it! But they have to understand--”

“ _ That your mate is only six months pregnant. You have three months to get the American’s back in order. Touga is venturing to Spain and I am already packing to go to Berlin. Rin has decided to remain here to assist your miko. _ ”

“Look jackass--I’d rather sell than leave,” he snarled. Kagome grabbed the phone from him earning a low warning growl. She ignored it and swatted his chest knowing she’d likely pay for that later but pressed forward.

“Sesshomaru, let me talk to him; he’ll call you back.”

“ _ You have an hour, priestess, _ ” he informed her as he ended the call.

“Kagome there is nothing to talk about!” Inuyasha snarled. She looked up at him with exasperation as she dropped the phone on the couch. 

“You’re right; there isn’t. You have to go. This is about work. It’s out of our control,” she said taking his hand leading him back to their bedroom.

“Are you fucking insane?!? I’m NOT leaving you!!”

“How long would you be gone?” she asked as she sat on the bed and pulled him down next to her.

“He said at the most two and half months. But Kagome--”

“That’s more than enough time--you’ll be back to see me fully bloated and have to help me move since I'll have to be rolled around,” she giggled as she placed her free hand over her swollen stomach. 

“Kagome--my demon side literally won’t leave. It won’t allow you to be left here alone, whelped. This isn’t a choice.”

“Don’t make it as big of a deal as you are--this is for work. Pro-vid-ing,” she annunciated. “You know--since you’re the one working right now. Since I took that furlough. We decided that it would be a good opportunity for me to go back to school. We need money coming in...well, unless you want me to go back to work--”

She was cut off by a very forceful kiss that pushed her to lie back on the bed. Giggling she earned herself another very agitated growl. She had learned over the past couple of months anything that threatened her safety, wellbeing, or questioned his capabilities of taking care of her that it enraged his inner demon enough to emerge and make her submit. The first time he was so embarrassed and self loathing she almost couldn’t get him out of his funk but after a lot of talking and coaxing, she assured him he hadn’t hurt her and that she actually enjoyed being that… well, dominated. He even caught on sometimes she acted horny just to provoke his inner demon to emerge. 

Opening her mouth she let him shove his tongue deep, taking as much as he could from her as he nibbled harshly on her lips. He enlisted an unfiltered moan from her as his hands grabbed her swollen breasts and squeezed. His chest rumbled showing her he was pleased with her reactions. Her hands ended up pinned over her head as he lifted his mouth from hers and her tee shirt and leggings ended up shredded.

“Hey!” she chastised glaring at him. That was the fifth pair that month! Jackass!

He growled his amusement and took a nipple in his mouth making her cry out loudly. He was straddling her, perched above her so not to put any pressure on her large baby bump but Gods, she was dying--she felt his arousal pressed firmly around her now bare core. She raised her hips to rub against his jeans moaning louder as the feel of the texture brushed against her already excited clit. She was trying to gain some relief from the overwhelming sensations he was giving her body. 

Her efforts earned her a rough chuckle as she felt him move his now wet pants away from her as he began to disrobe. She was pretty sure she let out a snarl of her own making his laugh even louder.

“ **Impatient mate** ?” his rough demonic voice teased.

“Gods, you drive me crazy.” she huffed in annoyance.

He nuzzled her neck lovingly before he clamped his fangs down on her mark as he entered her dripping wet pussy. She swore she never came so hard or fast. But that was a lie. Every time they joined was magical, intense, whether they took things slow or went hard and fast. Each time they were intimate it sent shivers down her spine, her body shuddered with delight and writhed with pleasure. Looking back she had no idea how she survived four years without him in her life.

Inuyasha pulled his fangs from her mark and stood by the edge of the bed. His claws grazed her thighs as he lifted her bottom, gripping her thighs, and started slamming into her. With her size, some positions were more difficult than others. But this one was a standard used in his demon form. It made her powerless; she wasn’t able to match his thrusts. She could only hang on for the ride. Gripping his wrists that were just above her hips, she wailed her needs and desires as he plowed into her.

Pregnant sex was definintly a lot crazier and hotter than normal. Or at least that was the conclusion they had come to, as she had gotten pregnant two weeks after they had been mated. Who knows, maybe it would have become this erotic in time; afterall, he got this demanding and dominating when she spoke out against him. Oh how foolish were they to think she would never fight with him? Question him? Snap at him? 

But Gods--sometimes she liked to get him all upset on purpose. That demon speed, the thrust, the fuck he gave her like she wasn’t six months pregnant, it was amazing. Not that she didn’t love carrying their child, but he treated her like she was made of glass. When his demon emerged, that was never on his mind. The only thing on his mind was to mate and she was more than alright with that.

She felt her walls trembling, her climax approaching again; she moaned out his name and came. Hard. She felt weightless, free, amazing. Once he spilled his seed into her already preoccupied womb, his demon markings receded. He panted heavily and released her thighs and crawled onto their newly christened bed pulling her close so her belly rested atop his chest.

“I don't know why you try to get me all flustered to deal with that half of me,” he groaned, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“Hehehehe, I love every part of you Inuyasha; don’t be like that,” she snuggled up to him as he began twirling his hands through her hair. “But seriously…”

“I know… my instincts know… I just--I just got you back,” he sighed.

“But this isn’t like the last time. This is a couple of months and we can talk every day. This isn’t like being separated by five hundred years. Also, we have everyone else that can help me unpack and get ready for when this guy comes.”

“I guess you’re right… when our _ girl _ arrives then at least I’ll be back.”

“Boy.”

“Girl.”

“Ugh!!”

“Give it up wench,” he said into her hair, breathing in her scent so deeply she thought it would likely tattoo her lungs. “Rin is staying back to be here with you. Her daughters are likely gonna take over her job so she can be with you full time.”

“I don’t know if I have ever asked this but what  _ does  _ Rin do? You and Sesshomaru seem fairly well off.”

“She runs a ‘Second Chance Charity’. She helps anyone looking to start over or if they need help in general. Some of the apartments Sess and I own house some of her clients.”

“Interesting… that’s really sweet she does that.”

“Yea well, she got a second chance at life afterall; Sess saved her from death. She figured the least she could do was use some of the money to start up a foundation to help anyone who also needed a fresh start. She’s helped anyone from battered women, orphaned children, drug addicts, and even natural disaster victims.”

“Wow, that’s so amazing of her. She really would be good at it and with Sesshomaru’s resources--”

“Yep. Very successful. Her victims often don’t need to be reentered into the program and usually turn their lives around with their ninety-day timeframe they are given.”

“Wow…”

“What’s wrong?”

“She just--your family--they all--”

“Kagome--”he warned her with a growl.

“I just--I’m sorry. I just am so thankful you still wanted to be with me. I’m just so ordinary. I don’t do anything that--”

“You, the Shikon no Tama no Miko, the slayer of the Naraku, the girl who transcended time, you--you’re telling me you are ordinary??”

“Inuyasha--”

“No--tell me how ordinary you are again,” he said, making her gaze into his eyes by grasping her chin.

Swallowing she didn’t get out a word as he crashed his lips to hers in a fierce fiery kiss. She forgot what she was even talking about after he mounted her again from behind, showing her exactly how not ordinary she was to him. He made sure to prove it over and over again that night. 

  
  
  


“What are you thinking about?” Yash asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“I can see that perverted face on you, mate,” he teased.

“Mmmmm,” her eyes lids lowered with lust. “Just about the day we had to pack you up.”

His low growl in response along with his pinning eyes sent shivers down her spine, “Aren’t the brats with you?”

“Oh didn’t you notice? I made my way up to my old bedroom,” she said suggestively.

“You’re getting extra feisty, wench,” he held in a whine.

“That’s what happens when you leave me for myself,” she said teasingly as she opened her macbook to switch to the handless camera.

“Gods woman, you’re trying to kill me,” he did let out a pitiful whine now.

“I don’t know how you find a massive whale attractive,” she laughed, laying her hands on her very prominent tummy for him to see.

“Just seeing you so full of our pup, the idea you are happy to carry her… fuck. I wish I could come home sooner.”

“Speaking of…” he tone changed slightly to a more serious tone. “When are you going to be coming home? Are you almost done?”

“Yea, just meeting with some investors tomorrow to go over numbers. I went ahead and scheduled the jet to be ready by next Friday.”

“Really??!” Friday was only a week away! She felt like she might burst with happiness. Oh damn, she was bursting. Tears were flowing down her face and before she could control herself she was sobbing.

“Damnit Kagome! Don’t cry!!”

“I-I’m just so happy! I miss you so much,” she hiccupped.

“I know koi, I miss you too; I swear this will be over soon."

"It's alright. I know it's not your fault, anata. I'm not angry. Or sad. Just you know, pregnant," she joked. His defeated smile made her hurt. "I'm alright. I promise Yash."

Sighing, he nodded his reluctance to accept her answer, "That pup needs to come out of you--I need you sane again.”

She smiled knowing he was just joking. Mostly. Their phone calls often went one of two ways: phone sex or emotionally stirring. Tonight had seemed like it was going to go towards phone sex, but looks like emotional stirring was going to win afterall. 

“Yash…”

“Sorry; I know. This sucks.”

“It’s not like before. We still can talk everyday. We know we love each other; we know we’re together forever. Anddddddd, we’re going to have a baby soon!”

“What would I do without you, wench? Always seeing the bright side aren’t ya?”

“I try. One of us has to,” she winked into the laptop camera. “So… you gonna take your pants off?”

His laughter rang loudly and then his eyes grew a shade darker, “Who said I was wearing any to begin with?”

“Mmmmm… I like the sound of that. Makes my job easier.”

“Does it now?” he said looking directly into her soul. 

“Mhm… Don’t gotta order you around to do what I want,” she said in a silky voice.

“You gonna take off your top?”

“I can; even though I’m not sure how you find me attractive this large,” she acquiesced as she moved her hand to unbutton her blouse.

“Kagome, don’t ever think I will not want you. Even if you weren’t carrying our child, I would still want to fuck the shit outta ya,” he said placing his phone on the stand he used to charge it to reveal his naked tan Godly-chistled body. Ugh, how was he so defined? So sexy? And he loved her? Lusted after her? Gods.

“Fuck me…” she drooled.

“Wish I could; but I’ll settle for watching you touch yourself,” he breathed. 

“Mmmmm, seven more days Yash. Then you can do whatever you want to me?” Raising her eyebrows prompting him to tell her exactly what he wanted to do to her.

His growl reached her as if he were actually in the room with her. It made her wet immediately and she shuddered at the thought of him actually being right next to her.

“Firstly, that bra would be in pieces on the floor then those breasts would be in my mouth.”

“Oh?” she barely got out. Gods. She felt her nipples tighten become erect as she saw his hazy eyes settle on them.

“Uh huh, my hands would be in your hair as my lips cascaded down your throat,” he moaned as his hand started stroking his very hardened length.

“If you were here my hands would be caressing your hard member and then rubbing the tip clean of the pre-cum so I could taste it in my mouth.” She brought a hand to her mouth to show him exactly how her tongue would lick up his milk as the other hand pinched her nipples.

“Fuck ‘Gome,” he panted as his hand slightly faltered in its already agonizing slow pace.

“Keep going,” she begged, flushing hotly.

“My tongue would snake out and lave the mark that makes you mine until you were whining for me to bite down.” The hand that was in her mouth moved to brush her mark. As her fingers brushed across it, they both hitched in their breathing. “Shit--then--I’d--grrrrrrr--my hand would be buried deep in your wet folds.”

“Mhm,” she whimpered desperately, still watching him bring himself to his own peak. Her hand dipped from her mark to her very aroused and enlarged clit. “Gods,” she moaned as she teased herself. 

“Yea? That good?”

“It’d be better if your claws were pinching me and your tongue was inside me.” She saw his member twitch and he snarled sharply.

“Keep talking like that wench and this will end sooner than what I think you want--”

“Trust me,” she said breathlessly before smothering a needy whimper as her finger. “I’m too close to keep it going. Augh, Inuyashaaaaa, please.”

“Please what?”

Moaning and panting she saw his hand had stalled, “Don’t stop.”

“Keh,” he barely managed to smirk at her with a sultry look; she could tell he was so on edge that he too was close. When his began moving his hand again up and down, he groaned, “I wish this was your hand, your mouth or--”

“I know. I wish I was on top of you. Grinding down on you feeling you deep within my core. You’d feel how wet I am for you. Your claws would be stroking up and down my thighs as you thrust up into me making me swallow you whole--augh I need you, Yash!” She was desperate. Her fingers just couldn’t match up to him; which she wouldn’t have it any other way. But for moments like now, she wished they did. She was so flushed, hot, bothered, she never thought she would find her way back to the ground the way she felt like she was floating. 

“Don’t worry; you have me. Now cum for me, Ka-Go-Me,” he ground out as his hand halted in its fervent movements as he shot his seed out snarling his release. Seeing that erotic image sent her into her own orgasm. They took a moment to breathe deeply and gaze longingly into their screen they were staring at until they giggled and chuckled at their pent up sexual tension.

“I love you, Yash,” she said with a soft smile on her face.

He smiled back and brushed his fingers across the screen, “I love you too, Koi. Not much longer…”

“I know. You probably need to get up and get ready, huh?” 

“Unfortunately. Ai will be here in about an hour.”

“How is she doing?”

“Oh you know the kid, happy as a clam. She’ll be happy to return home though. She’s done with some of the other receptionists over here. Something about… incompetence.”

“Not everyone is a demon or half,” she teased.

“Yea yea, even then I doubt they’d match Ai’s attentiveness.”

“You’re lucky to have her.”

“Oh yea, she’s getting a long vacation when we get back,” he said as he wiped himself down.

“Mmmmm. As much as I’d love another round, I better let you go. I should be getting home. Shippo and Rin are downstairs waiting for me.”

“Is Kirara there?”

“No, she’s still staying with Jiro…” 

“Fuck. Still no sign of the crazy bitch, huh?”

“No. No word from Koga’s clan anyway.”

“Dammit… It’s been almost five months now. You’d think the wolves would be able to scent her out.”

“Don’t worry Yash; Shippo, his mate, their kids, and Rin are staying with me. I’m safe.”

“Doesn’t make me worry any less. Although I know you could probably fry her to a crisp. Probably why she’s still in hiding.”

“Right...I promise I’ll let you know the minute I hear anything.”

“Alright, Kagome. I will as well. Love you,” he said before ending the call. Kagome redressed herself and then closed her laptop. Michi had been missing since their meeting at Inuyasha’s apartment with Sesshomaru. Her initial demands were a fight to the death with Jiro. 

After Asagi explained how ludicrous that was not only for Inuyasha and their family, she also told her how the exposure of demons would be threatened. Michi, however, would hear nothing of it. Her demands were final.

After researching what her motivations were, Inuyasha learned Michi was the daughter of the salamander demon who possessed Sango right before Miroku proposed to her. Kagome had been confused as to why she just came out of the woodwork after five centuries and Sesshomaru told her full demons don’t reach such maturity until then. Not to mention, why not also not take revenge out on the other two who were with them at the time of extermination?

Kagome couldn’t argue with that. Sesshomaru was a full demon and well… would likely know first hand how demons matured and aged. Inuyasha added the need for revenge and humiliation which earned him a backhanded slap to the head. But they put Asagi in charge of finding Michi...

No one had heard from her let alone seen her since she stormed out of the apartment. Her demands were insane. They simply could not be met without suspicion. However, not even Yvonne could track her down for a followup interview. Theirs had gone… smoother. There weren't any additional rumors or anything, Michi was gone with no trace of her, there wasn’t much Yvonne could use against Yash. Touga had been invited onto the show as well as a ‘clear the air’ segment on Michi’s pregnancy and explained he was the one who had a night out with her and admitted he had one too many causing the occurrence to happen. While he was unsure if the pregnancy was true, even though there was a test confirmation, there had been no responses for a paternity test let alone child support requests from the girl. 

Kagome was slightly relieved, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew it wouldn’t be over. Kirara had gone to stay with Jiro. That was one of the reasons Inuyasha was so against leaving; but Shippo had adamantly demanded to stay with her and Rin while Inuyasha was away.

Inuyasha relaxed… a bit. He was still nervous about Shippo’s mate, Akemi, and her behavior around Kagome. 

But Akemi proved resilient; she agreed to Shippo staying with Kagome. She came over for dinner most nights with the girls and they often stayed in their designated bedrooms. But she was still highly nervous around Kagome. Kagome was still proving herself trustworthy but she was thankful Akemi was at least giving her a chance to prove it.

  
  


Kagome woke the next morning curled into Rin’s arms like usual in the spare bedroom of Kagome and Inuyasha’s home. Honestly she didn’t even remember the walk home from her mother’s. Let alone changing into her pajamas. People always joked about pregnancy brain but that was definitely real. Along with I’m-tired-all-the-time-oh-someone-will-carry-me-and-take-care-of-me-oh- I’ll-just-sleep-here-thanks laziness. Sighing she snuggled in deeper and heard Rin hum and rub her back lovingly.

“Did you sleep well, Kagome?”

“Not well enough I guess,” she muttered.

“It’s okay to want this kind of closeness Kagome; I understand.” Kagome had taken up an embarrassing habit. Without Inuyasha to hold her at night, she ended up becoming extremely restless. She started sleepwalking into Rin’s room and scrambling into bed with her to snuggle. She hated to admit on more than one occasion she had done it fully awake as well. Rin never seemed to mind; she just rolled over to sleep on her back so Kagome could rest her bump on Rin’s stomach. Rin would hum a lullaby and stroke her hair lovingly until she calmed and fell asleep. 

“I miss them.”

“You mean Lord Miroku and Lady Sango, don’t you?”

“Yes…” She hadn’t really brought up her feelings completely to Inuyasha. She wasn’t sure how to approach the topic. In the two months they were together after the salamander demon incident when Kagome realized what a huge part of her was missing from Sango’s lack of presence. By the time they moved into their new house and she knew she was ready to approach the topic, Inuyasha had to leave.

Leaving another gaping hole in her heart.

Not that she would ever tell him how much it hurt for him to have had to leave on business because that was how they supported themselves. He worked so hard with his brother to build the company, build clients, and helped others in Rin’s foundation. She couldn’t make him choose. He enjoyed working; he felt so much pride in it. How could she tell him not to go when it would not only affect him and others?

“I know. I miss them too. I know you weren’t able to say goodbye and how hard that must be. I can’t imagine having to be in your place. I know less time passed for you, you lost everyone. I’m so glad Inuyasha was able to reunite with you. For so long when we were in the village… he was just so different. 

“For awhile, he was distant. Once Lady Sango started to bear Lord Miroku’s children, he was around more. But he was still so displaced. He opened up to Lady Kaede about everything. When she passed, I thought that was when we would ultimately leave the village. 

“Thankfully I was wrong; if anything he honored a promise he made with Lady Kaede and started helping out the village more. He became the guardian of the forest. Demons never really came to us. It wasn’t until Lord Sesshomaru claimed me as his mate that Inuyasha started journeying out of the village more regularly again.

“We had gone to live in his palace and Inuyasha visited as much as he could without abandoning Lord Miroku and Lady Sango. Once they were gone, he stayed with us more. He’d often visit his adopted nieces and nephews; he wanted to make sure they would be alright without him. Eventually their heirs moved out to the west with us, so his time wasn’t as divided. Then… the war began…”

Kagome only heard bits and pieces from Inuyasha about the war between humans and demons. How it really shaped the Meiji Era. 

“After the war, our family had really bonded. We were just so thankful to have each other. He really wasn’t ever himself though. It always just seemed like he was missing a part of himself. 

“When I found out you were born in this era, that he was looking for you again--I can’t even begin to tell you how happy we were for him. It was like day by day, year by year he regained that missing part that disappeared into the Meido when you did.

“Then when he called to tell us he not only reunited with you but claimed you as his mate!!!” Rin squealed and hugged Kagome tightly making her giggle. “I’m sorry! I just--this past year has been so amazing for everyone. And I’m just trying to say you mean the world to us and that we are here for you no matter what. To share sadness together, to be happy with one another, anything and everything.”

“Thank you, Rin,” Kagome said, tearing up.

“I just know Lady Sango would never want you to feel like this. She told me often she truly believed you would be reunited with Lord Inuyasha. While I was not there for her final passing, I do know her desire was for you to live your life to fullest like she did; she wanted you and Inuyasha to mate, to live together, to be together, and to start a family. Even though she wasn’t able to say goodbye to you, you were never far from her thoughts. But she lived her life happily with Lord Miroku and never let their loss of you consume them because they knew you would live a full life like they did.”

“Rin…” she gaped at the now older woman.

“Lord Inuyasha does not know all of this. He didn’t like to talk about you while they were still alive because to him it was still too raw of a loss. But I do think you should tell him how you feel when he returns home next week. I think once you truly mourn together, it will help.”

“Yea, I think you’re right.”

“Also--you’re starting a new chapter in your lives! Parenthood! He can likely share stories about when Lord Miroku and Lady Sango became parents,” she winked mischievously. Kagome lightly smacked Rin and they laughed together.

“I know I am not Lady Sango, and I know I was just a child when you were around… but to me, you are like my sister Lady Kagome. I know I will never be able to fill the hole Lady Sango left, but I do know I can try to be that friend you need when you need someone to talk to outside of your mate.”

“I appreciate your kind words, Rin. I do. More than you’ll ever know.” Rin hummed happily and stroked her hair until she fell back asleep, finally feeling happy enough to not need to cling to Rin for some form of anchor on reality. While she knew Rin was right, that she would never fill the void of Sango, she knew that Rin and her would be that close knowing that Sango lived a happy long life. Knowing that she knew Kagome would get her chance at love. 

  
  


After awaking the second time, later in the morning, Shippo brought them breakfast. His mate was currently at their house waiting for their girls to return home from school since the fox academy had no restrictions from the Covid. Once they ate, Rin made a list for the grocery store and then left.

Kagome began folding the gender neutral onesies she got from her shower that she ran through the washer and dryer as Shippo cleaned up the kitchen. When the doorbell rang they were slightly confused. Shooting each other with looks of confusion, Kagome rose and made her way to the door with Shippo right on her tail. She opened the door to reveal her friends: Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and… oh crap.

“Hojo?” 

Shippo growled low enough for her to hear as she said the other man’s name.

“Uh, hi Kagome,” Hojo said nervously.

“What a surprise, why don’t you guys come in,” Kagome offered, still a little weirded out they had shown up without warning. 

“Thanks,” Eri said stoically.

“Shippo, do you mind making some tea?”

“Sure thing Mo--Kagome,” he corrected himself quickly as he scurried off to the kitchen.

“‘Mo?’” Ayumi asked.

“Hahahaha,” Kagome laughed nervously. “He calls me ‘mother’ sometimes as a joke.

“Oh… interesting. So, we just uhm… wanted to come talk with you,” Yuka said.

“Alright,” Kagome said, sitting down trying to contain the grunt as she sank into the couch. Gods she felt like a walrus.

Her friends followed suit and they looked as uncomfortable as she was. What was going on?

“Kagome… We know we kind of--dropped the ball. As friends. We know you went through a lot when you lost Inuyasha. But we have to draw a line somewhere,” Yuka started.

“We know this is probably late in the game but, we think this whole relationship with Yashiko moved way too fast. We think you guys are making a huge mistake,” Eri finished.

Kagome swore she heard the tea kettle drop from the kitchen and prayed Shippo didn’t storm out and go fox-demon on them. She sighed and looked at her friends. “Guys; even if it were a mistake, it’s kinda too late,” she gestured to her very rounded tummy for ultimate effect. “But it isn’t. I love Yash. We are very happy together. He provides for me, supports me, and cares for me."

"Kagome--he's not even here. He left you to go be with Michi," Hojo said angrily.

"He went to the states, Hojo. For business. Not that it's any of yours," she said under her breath. 

Shippo brought in the tea and sat very close to her and offered her a cup before picking up his own. "Yashiko owns a company over there and with the quarantines so strict in California, he had to go in and help manage the organization."

"Don't feed Kagome lies!" Yuka hissed.

"Yea! There's pictures and articles of him being with Michi!" Ayumi added.

Kagome knew they had misinformation or were lying because she had just talked to him last night. He had literally told her there was no word on Michi and Asagi still hadn't heard anything regarding the salamander demon either. 

"I just talked to Yash last night--"

"The news came out this morning, Kagome," Eri offered her the cellphone with said article pulled up. Kagome glanced at it before Shippo ripped it from the girl's hand. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders for support;, but she honestly didn't need it. She wasn't bothered by it. She knew Inuyasha loved her more than life itself. That fact they had phone phone sex while she looked like she ate a full watermelon only confirmed that. Not to mention how much he contacted her while being overseas. The care packages he made and sent to her. The flowers he had delivered. The constant check-ins with Shippo, Akemi, and Rin. He LOVED her. 

"This is trash. My fath--- friend would never ever do this to his wife," Shippo seethed.

"Kagome, you have to admit that this relationship moved so fast and there's been nothing but drama! You're like a magnet for two timing assholes! You basically just replaced Inuyasha for Yashiko!" Eri yelled.

"You never moved on from Inuyasha! Don't you see that? Don't you feel bad at all for Yashiko? Or has he changed you that much to not care? Are you just using each other?" Yuka asked earnestly.

Kagome sighed and sank into Shippo’s side. She closed her eyes trying to reign in her emotions. She  _ refused  _ to cry in front of them. They didn't need to know they were actually correct; she never moved on from Inuyasha but she didn't have to. Even if he had never reappeared, she'd probably still be alone. But destiny, fate, whatever anyone wanted to call it reunited them. Nothing would tear them apart. They were stuck together. And they could never thank the Gods enough. 

"I can't believe you call yourselves 'friends'! Why aren't you just happy Kagome is doing well? That she is actually happy?!"

"She could be much happier with me, or someone who can treat her better! Someone who won't put her through hell or lie to her! And I apologize, Kagome; for not being clear enough on my intentions--"

Kagome heard the door open but no one emerged from the hallway. Shippo didn't move so it was likely Rin waiting until she knew what the others were yelling about. Rin usually wasn't so passive though--

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hojo appeared kneeling in front of her grasping one of her hands. She felt Shippo snarl before she placed her free hand on his chest to keep him from ripping Hojo off of her. Though the idea was tempting with how things were going. 

But no. Demons were a secret. No need to cover up a possible murder. Actually, it probably was a guaranteed murder the way she saw the conversation heading. 

"Kagome, I love you. I'm sorry you always thought I was only friendly because we were friends but I wanted more and even now, " he said nodding towards her swollen abdomen. "I still want to be with you. I promise to be loyal to you, to stay by your side, to be the best parental father figure your child could have, and care for you both. Please Kagome, marry me."

Taking her hand off of Shippo’s chest, she used it to pry off Hojo’s from her other. She stood up and walked over behind the couch and couldn't take it anymore--she started  _ laughing _ .

This entire situation was just so crazy! She was so angry, so upset, that she just couldn't help but explode in furious giggling. 

"Kagome?" Ayumi questioned.

"Oh. My. God! I honestly cannot believe you guys, " Kagome finally spoke. "What is wrong with you?!?! What part of 'I love Yashiko' do you not understand?!? Do I need to spell it out for you?! Speak in a different language?! Ugh!! I've had it!! I told you after we got married that Yash and I are in it for better or for worse! That we are completely honest with each other! He warned me about the press and how they will take anything out of context! He made sure I knew everything I was signing up for before we took things public! Even if he hadn't warned me, even if this was all new and shocking I'd STILL be with him!! I love him! I plan on being with him for an eternity!! Nothing you guys can say or even do will make me change my mind! Get it through your thick skulls!! I. LOVE INUYASHA!!!"

It went deadly silent. Shippo’s grimace made her realize what she said. "Inuyasha." Fuck. Fuck. Damnit. She just dug her own grave. 

Footsteps sounded from the foyer and the others turned to see who had entered. Kagome exhaled hard and stepped away from the couch towards the new arrival. Her eyes were watering and about to pour over when she was right in front of him. Inuyasha.

"Koi," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her forehead hard.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she sobbed, burying her face into his tee shirt.

"It's fine. I told you they were trying to protect you. I didn't want you to lose them; something like this was bound to happen," he purred from deep within his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Father--"

"Relax Shippo. It's not your fault," Inuyasha said as he turned to her friends, his arms still firmly holding her in his arms. 

"'Father??'" Yuka echoed.

"I don't… understand," Eri began. "She just said she loved Inuyasha, not you--but you're still--"

"Yea, I have ears. Look, we should have just been honest with you guys. We just weren't sure how to tell you," Inuyasha stated.

"Tell us what?" Ayumi asked-- something in her voice though seemed off though. As if she was happy with the start of the confession. Something that Ayumi wouldn't typically do or say.

Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha’s shirt and gazed upon her friends. How had she not seen it before--

"Yash…" she whispered as she clutched the front of his shirt. He looked down at her and she tried to convey her worries without giving too much away. 

"Shippo," he said as an order in their ancient language. One of which only a member of their pack would understand.

Shippo rose and jumped over the couch between Hojo and them, placing himself behind Kagome’s back. After Shippo was in his place, Inuyasha finally looked back at the other four.

"You can drop the act. I know they're being controlled…"

Yuka laughed first; Eri rolled her eyes and then Ayumi huffed, "What gave it away?"

"Kagome knows her friends better than you give her credit for, Michi. Where have you been hiding all this time?" 

Hojo looked utterly confused to Inuyasha's annoyance. Kagome lightly smacked his shoulder knowing he wanted to wail on him for trying to woo her when she was married.

"I've been here and there. It's quite difficult learning about how to use one’s powers when her clan is dead, half-breed,” Ayumi spat.

“Let my friends go!” 

“You're a weak priestess. I don’t know how you were able to kill off my siblings when you could barely sense me right in front of you. I would have finished you off if the half-breed didn’t manage to show up.”

“Hey! I would have protected her!!” Shippo argued angrily.

“Yea, and expose demons?” She looked at Hojo, “Oops.”

“Is that what your plan was?” Inuyasha snarled, pushing Kagome behind him. “To get me to admit our kind exists? Having me executed before the council?”

“It seemed like a rather fitting idea. Your pack would be annihilated; including all those human ancestors of the ones who finished off my mother.”

“That was centuries ago! She was evil and trying to kill us!” Kagome argued.

“For one such as us, young one,” Ayumi hummed. “Centuries are like days.”

“Ayumi, what are you talking about? Kagome--”

“Hojo, I need you to move towards Shippo and I,” Kagome said evenly.

“Pft, let the little fuck get his soul eaten,” Inuyasha muttered. She slapped him again on his back making him scoff but he lightly grazed her belly with his claws to show he wasn’t serious.

“Was it worth it?” Shippo demanded.

“I had hoped I wouldn’t have to resort to this but you all have left me no other choice. I just wanted the annihilation of the human Jiro, the humiliation of the half-breed and his mate but no; you had to make it hard. I had to do my research, hide, con, and formulate a better plan.”

“And this is what you came up with?? It’s literal suicide! You’re already committing treason not only borrowing and possessing human bodies, but you revealed to this mortal the existence of demons!” Inuyasha yelled.

“You all won’t live long enough to report me,” Ayumi said amused.

“Weird--I think your mother said something similar to Miroku right before he killed her,” Inuyasha smirked.

Ayumi's amused look turned murderous as she, Eri, and Yuka leapt forward to attack them. Hojo tried to get in front of Inuyasha but he pulled him by his tee shirt, "Get outta the way, moron! Shippo! Take the idiot and Kagome!!"

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled reaching from him as Shippo pulled her back to get to the bedrooms. 

"Kagome go!" He ordered sternly.

"Shippo?!" Akemi yelled from the doorway, their two girls pressed behind her.

"Mate!! Take Mother and the mortal to the bedroom! I'm going to help the old man!" Shippo exclaimed, pushing Kagome and Hojo toward her. Akemi looked hesitant but quickly grabbed Kagome’s arm and pushed her in front of her to head to the bedroom, ushering her girls to follow suit immediately.

Kagome tried to resist but Akemi wasn’t having it; “Mother Kagome, please, our mates are fighting for your safety. We cannot allow harm to you or your child. Please!”

“But--but Inuyasha will need my help! I have to purify the sacs!”

“He will call upon us when he’s ready! Please, let me help you,” Akemi begged.

“Akemi,” Kagome breathed. Hojo and the girls had already gone into the master bedroom as they stood in the hall. Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha. He just returned home and now he was fighting off some crazy demon who was threatening their whole family!!!

“Please--I know we--no--I know **I** have caused problems in our relationship; but allow me to protect you and our future sibling.”

“But Inuyasha--”

“Our father survived for five hundred years without you. He told us that he would never give up or roll over and die until he found you again. Now that he has and you are expecting his pup, he will never stop fighting to be with you.”

Akemi was right, whether Kagome wanted to admit it or not; Inuyasha wouldn't even allow the God of death to take him from her. They always joked about how stubborn he was and how he was hell bent on surviving to see her again even if he was a frail old man by the time he saw her. 

Kagome nodded and began to head back to the bedroom when Shippo slammed against the wall by them.

“Shippo!” Akemi cried. 

“They are a lot tougher than I remember,” he grunted as Akemi knelt down next to him.

“Faster, stronger--what the fuck?!” Inuyasha said jumping to dodge a swipe of Yuka’s knife.

“I told you I studied, researched, and even learned more than my own mother knew. What makes it easier is that you can't harm these humans."

Ayumi finally stepped in front of Kagome as Yuka was poised to stop Akemi and Shippo from interfering. Kagome rested a hand on her abdomen and glared. 

"This should have been my life…" Ayumi hissed.

"Why do you think that?! Your mom just ate men's souls! Inuyasha isn't your mate!!"

"He's half human. I could have made him mine if he hadn't been stuck on you. But no; no matter how often I changed my appearance, no matter how many times I offered myself to him, he turned me down."

Kagome felt her jealousy growing. This--this bitch made multiple attempts at trying to take Inuyasha?!!

"What does that mean?!" She glared at the vessel of her friend who was possessed by the salamander demon. 

"You realize he has a past don't you? He wasn't like you who just cried in their room every night until he reunited with you. You're weak. He deserves better. Someone who was able to grow from their heartbreak, not be crippled by it. He was able to rise from it; build an empire. He was able to live for centuries without you. You likely wouldn't have made it past a decade."

"You're absolutely right--" Kagome stated as the possessed Yuka and Eri froze from her words. "I won't deny I took Inuyasha's absence hard. But you know what? I’m willing to admit that. I’m okay that I was weak and powerless. Inuyasha has always believed in me, just like I always believed in him. He’s the one who encouraged me to even fight in the Feudal Era! Of course when I lost him I lost my way! I know I’m not worthy of him but he still loves me for who I am! What I am! With him by my side, I have the confidence and strength to go on! He's returning everything I gave him and more! How dare you question our relationship or insinuate you deserve to be with him! He is  _ my _ mate and you will  **pay** for saying anything  _ otherwise _ !!” 

Finishing her speech, her power was fully charged when she reached out her arms and shot out her purple reiki at Ayumi; the purification startled the unexpectant demon and threw them backwards through the air. “AHHHHHHHHH!!” Ayumi screamed as Michi was separated forcefully from her. They both crashed to the ground. Ayumi was motionless and Michi was writhing in pain.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who knocked Eri in the stomach; the salamander egg was coughed up and spit out onto the floor as Eri collapsed into Inuyasha’s arms. Inuyasha flung her onto the couch before he leapt over to stand between Kagome and Michi. 

“We are having a serious talk later,” he growled.

“Looking forward to it,” she shot back as she heard Akemi strike Yuka. She overheard Yuka coughing up her own egg before she fell and crashed to the floor. Kagome didn’t dare turn around, keeping her attention on Michi. She tightly grasped Inuyasha’s shirt as he snarled at Michi.

“Should I--” Kagome started.

“Shippo!” Inuyasha called. Shippo and Akemi were immediately by their sides holding the two eggs that were coughed up. They dropped them to Kagome’s feet and she took the hint Inuyasha had obviously demanded. She knelt down with their help behind Inuyasha. Once they released her and stepped back, she purified the eggs to ash.

Shippo leapt over Inuyasha and grabbed Ayumi from the floor before laying her by Yuka as Akemi did the same for Eri. Shippo nodded to Akemi and Shippo disappeared into a ball of fire with her friends. Akemi reapproached Kagome and tried to usher her away. 

“But--”

“Come Mother,” Akemi pleaded.

“Inu--”

“Kagome just fucking listen!!!” He snarled. She felt his demonic aura rising even with his cloak still in place. Gasping she saw his eyes were glowing red, “Go.”

Akemi ushered her again and Kagome realized she could no longer push Inuyasha’s limits any further without his control snapping fully. She allowed Akemi to pull her into their bedroom where she saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi lying unconscious on the bed. Hojo was standing, leaning against the bathroom door, Shippo was sitting with his girls on the chaise that was on the side of the room that was fully walled with windows.

Shippo looked up and locked eyes with his mate. Kagome turned to see Akemi nod softly to Shippo as she steered her towards where Shippo was. Shippo stood and hugged Kagome closely.

“He’s going to reem you,” he muttered.

“Pft, you think I can’t handle your father?” Kagome lightly joked. She knew how mad he likely was and tried to hold in her actual excitement for the pending fight. What had Inuyasha done to her? She actually got hot and horny from their fights now? Gods, she had issues. 

Serious ones.

“Uhm… Kagome?” Kagome turned to see a very uncomfortable Hojo. 

Sighing, she forced a smile, “I’m so sorry Michi involved you Hojo. That wasn’t fair to you.”

“I’m… a little confused,” he confessed.

“I’d be shocked if you weren’t. Don’t worry. Once Yash is done, we will explain everything,” Kagome tried to sound reassuring.

Hurried footsteps came from the hall making Kagome look from Hojo to the door.

“Kagome!” Rin shouted in relief when in view.

“Rin,” Kagome breathed and embraced her sister in law. 

Rin pulled back and checked her over and sighed, “Oh my goodness I was so worried! I’m so sorry I left!!”

“It’s okay; we needed groceries.”

“Sesshomaru met me at the store-- he came home with me to meet with Inuyasha. They are out there now discussing Michi’s fate…”

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked. Shippo stepped forward to speak.

“Mother… because Michi not only threatened to expose demons to mortals, but threatened you, our pack, justice should be taken by Father. But, the council typically deals with this kind of protocol. His demonic instincts, his youkai half are likely raging against him.”

“Should I--”

“Gods, no Mother!” Akemi stepped forward. “His inner demon is already a mess! We need to allow him to cool down until we are called upon.”

“Lord Sesshomaru is consulting with him now,” Rin soothed, stroking Kagome’s hair lovingly. “Give my mate some time. He will calm him; if he can’t, I’m sure he’ll call upon you, Sister.”

Right when Rin finished talking, Sesshomaru walked through the doorway. Sighing, he looked at her.

“Miko, go talk to your mate. He is--unagreeable,” he said annoyed. 

Kagome didn’t think twice before she pulled out of Rin’s embrace and took off down the hall with Hojo yelling after her. She stopped when the hall opened to the living room where Inuyasha was pacing. His hair was still in his glamoured black but his aura was out of control. His eyes still glowed red as he stalked his prey that was still wiggling around on the floor from the pain of being purified. 

“Inu--”

“ **Why are you out here?** ”

“--yasha. They--they’re worried. They wanted me to come out and talk to you.”

“ **Even though I’m fucking pissed at you!?!?!** ” He turned wildly and was suddenly right in front of her. There was barely an inch between his torso and her swollen belly. Honestly, it didn’t phase her. Not really in sense that it should. If anything, it made her wet with need and want. Desire. It had been so long since they were in the same room together--breathing the same air, smelling each other, being able to physically touch each other--

“ **Bitch…** ” he said warningly.

“Sorry; I missed you,” she said flushing as she was slightly uncomfortable. 

His demonic side sighed, “ **Mate… I don’t mean--** ”

“I know. I’m not upset with you. I know I messed up; but I couldn’t--I just-- I’m tired of hearing all this doubt and--UGH! It’s enough when I feel it but to have others--!!”

“ **Do you truly believe what they say? Do you truly have doubts about us being mates?** ”

“I did…” She admitted sadly.

“ **As did my other half. Back when you first met. He felt we were not enough for you. We had nothing but the clothes on our back, an heirloom from our father, and a curse to our existence. Yet somehow, you loved us. Even when we did nothing but hurt you, tease you, belittle you, you loved us anyway. You loved each half of us--saying how we were ‘perfect’ the way we were. We are the man you always encouraged us to be-- a man worthy of your love.** ”

“You were always worthy Inuyasha. Whether you’re Yashiko, a full demon, a human, or Inuyasha, I love you.”

“ **And that is what makes you ours,”** he said wrapping his arms around her nuzzling her hair. **“While we have changed to fit in better in your time, we did it for you. If you had not been there in the past to show us our destiny, there would have been no future.** ”

“Oh Yash…I’m sorry if you felt I put myself in danger. Or our child. I swear I knew I could handle it--I couldn’t abandon you! I haven’t--it’s been so long since I’ve seen you actually fight. I got scared.”

“ **Mate, you should know I always fight for you. That if I tell you to stay back or make your way down the hall--** ”

“Inuyasha--I understand. But I was also the one to get her out of Ayumi so you and Shippo were able to knock the eggs out of Yuka and Eri; without the distraction who knows what would have happened. I wouldn’t have done anything unless I knew for sure our child and I were safe.”

“...” he sighed and his demonic overflow of youki dissipated. “I didn’t know you were practicing.”

“Of course I was! I had to be ready if the well ever did accept me!”

“And you doubt you’re worthy of my love? That you are rightfully mine and thereby I’m rightfully yours?” he hummed stroking down her arms lovingly.

“Mmmmm, Yash--”

“Don’t care… It’s been too long. Sess will keep them occupied,” he rumbled lifting her in his arms to be propped up on the back of the couch. Her hands slammed down to grasp it and while her head was saying no, her body was screaming and pleading yes.

“But-but--what about--”

“You took care of her to where she might not even face the council,” he dove his hands under her blouse to her maternity pants to pull them down. She was whining and panting already. He hadn’t actually touched her yet and she was dying.

“Anata,” she whispered, his claws grazing her thighs and his lips kissing down her legs as he lowered her pants to the ground.

“Gods--you smell even better than I remember,” he groaned as he moved to place himself between her thighs. Her breath hitched as she felt his own caress where she ached for his touch the most. Fuck if other people were there. She didn’t care at the moment. She just wanted him. Her husband--her mate--her love was back. 

The moment his tongue touched her overly sensitive folds she yelped making his chuckle. His laughter sent additional shock waves through her body; she shivered from the sensations as she grabbed his head and pulled him closer.

“Probably a little late for me to actually fuck you--this little girl will likely fly out but I intend to make sure you know how much I missed you,” he promised with his head still between her thighs.

“ Boyyyy-- but-- ugh--as long as--ahhhhh--I get to show you--God---,” she spoke brokenly.

“Whatever you want Koi,” he mumbled before taking a long hard lick that sent her into a sputtering mess of desire and want. One of his hands was placed on the small of her back and the other sneakily made its way up to her core. When his fingers made their way inside her, she honestly thought the world was spinning. It could have been the pregnancy hormones, it could have been they had been separated for over two months, it could have been they almost had to go to trial for exposing demons to the human world, who really could say for sure? But she was losing her grip on reality the way he was making her feel.

“Gods!! Inuyash _ aaaaa _ ,” she moaned shamelessly even though her house was full of demons. Her walls were clamping down on his fingers, ready to burst. Begging for release from him.

“Mmmmmm,” he hummed as his mouth engulfed her swollen gem. She lost any other additional thoughts including what her own name was as she came hard on his fingers. Sounds emerged from her mouth, but she wasn’t coherent enough to know what she said, moaned, groaned, or even screamed. 

She came down and was wrapped in his embrace; panting, sweating she snuggled herself deeper into his chest.

“I was a little concerned there for a second; I thought I actually killed you from the orgasm I gave you,” he smirked, kissing her forehead as she slapped his chest playfully.

“I won’t lie,” she said breathily. “May have been the best one yet.”

“Ahhhh when the pup is born I guess I’ll have to up my game,” he waggled his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes as she shoved him playfully so she was kneeling in front him expectantly. “What?”

“Jeez, you’re dense. You think you get to have all the fun?” She traced her hand slowly over the bulge of his jeans making him gasp and twitch.

“You sure? You don’t have to--”

“Shut up,” she said as she kissed him as hard as she could with the baby bump between them. She tugged on him to rise so he was sitting on the back of the couch in her place. Her fingers gently but hastily unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper as her other hand pushed them down his legs along with his boxers.

Her gasp as she locked on to his hardened length; her mouth watered and she flushed from the sight which made him laugh. She glared at him blushing madly as he teased, “You know we made a pup together right?”

“Gah, you’re the worst,” she complained as she rose and engulfed him fully in one take with her mouth. His groan made her snicker internally. Payback was always a bitch. A really sexy unadulterated bitch. 

Damn, she missed how he tasted; she wasn’t even part dog. But she craved every part of him. She thought it was ironic this was how it all started between them those nine months ago. Her begging him to let her love him. Her swallowing him fully as his hands laced in her hair. That undeniable attraction of needing him and wanting to prove to herself he was real. 

She bobbed her head up and down his cock, stroking his length teasingly with her tongue, swirling it on his tip when she came back up making him hiss in pleasure and then growl as she thrust her head back down so his length grazed the back of her throat. Her hand that was not stroking up and down the part of his shaft that wouldn't fit in her mouth cupped and toyed with his balls. She missed this so much. Being so in control--being so powerful to bring this half-demon to his literal knees. He was at her mercy. No one else had ever seen this part of him. No one ever would. He was hers as much as she was his.

“Fuck ‘Gome--” He was close. When he could barely say her name, she knew he was holding on by a mere thread so she hummed knowing the vibrations from her throat would do him in. And how right she was. He snarled as he filled her mouth with his seed. She continued a slower pace as she drank him in fully. 

When she felt him stop pulsating in her mouth she released his length and looked dreamily into his blissed out face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead with such tenderness before he helped her rise off the ground and held her close, leaning his head on their child that was deep within her womb.

“Guess I should let the asshat come back and let him take her to the council to receive punishment,” he finally spoke. 

“What about…”

“Hojo? And you other friends? Cat’s kinda out of the bag, ain’t it?”

“I guess. So do we… uhm--what do we tell them?”

“Whatever you want, Koi. We can tell them the whole truth, or we can leave stuff out. However, they do know my actual name and they do know we aren’t all human.”

“Hmmm,” Kagome pondered as Inuyasha stood and redressed; he helped her into her own pants and then whistled. Sesshomaru emerged with the most annoyed face Kagome had ever seen and couldn’t help but laugh.

Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “We’re good.”

“Yes, so we gathered… What is your decision?” He asked as the others filed out of the room including Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

“Take her to the council. Let them know the damage has been done and it is being handled by my mate.” Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Rin to lead the way with Akemi and her children. Shippo helped pull Michi to her feet with Sesshomaru and they disappeared in a golden orb.

“Now I know I’m losing it,” Eri said.

“Uhm… I think we already lost it,” Yuka added.

“Kagome?” Ayumi questioned.

“You guys probably want to sit down-- Inuyasha and I will explain though,” she said as he led her to the loveseat. The girls and Hojo followed; they sat on the couch across from them as Inuyasha sank into the loveseat and tugged on her to sit in his lap as he pressed his nose into her hair.

“So--I guess I’ll ask the first question--Yashiko isn’t… Yashiko?” Yuka asked.

“Technically he is--but we met him originally seven years ago as Inuyasha which is his birth name,” Kagome explained.

“And he’s a…uhm… ‘half-breed’?” Hojo implied.

“No. He is a half-demon,” Kagome spat. Inuyasha sighed and removed his ring that was his glamour and his hair shifted silver, his ears appeared on the top of his head, then his eyes shifted from violet to gold. The girls gasped and Hojo’s face shifted from confusion to horror.

“Yo--you’re from the school festival!!” Hojo exclaimed.

“Yep,” Inuyasha clipped.

“Kagome said--” Eri started

“What Kagome explained originally was true. I was gone; I’m… older than when we first met.”

“What do you mean?” Ayumi asked.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and she nodded in return. “Why don’t I start at the beginning… about how Inuyasha and I met?”

  
  
  


“You… expect us to believe this, Kagome?” Hojo questioned.

“It is--quite the story,” Yuka said defensively.

“With all that you’ve seen here today, why would we make up this elaborate story? Why wouldn’t we just, I don't know, make up something simpler?” Inuyasha pointed out.

“Look, you don’t have to believe it if you don’t want to or you can’t understand it. But you have to realize that you have to keep Inuyasha’s secret. Our family’s secret. Otherwise, well, I actually don’t know what will happen.”

“You don’t wanna,” Inuyasha muttered under his breath, still holding Kagome close.

“We won’t say anything that would endanger Kagome,” Hojo exclaimed.

“But you’ll say something that’ll harm me,” Inuyasha growled.

“My loyalties are not to you; and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you entranced Kagome.”

“Bahahahahaha!” Kagome laughed, clenching her stomach almost unable to breathe. “Oh, I have to pee!” She was crying and she was laughing so hard. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and hoisted her off his lap, shoving her towards the bathroom.

“We don’t have any more accidents ‘patches’,” he smirked.

“Rude!” She yelled back as she went to use the restroom. Once she was done she came back and Inuyasha was looming over Hojo with the girls frantically curled together on the couch. “Yash!!!”

He glared at her but took a step back as she came between him and Hojo. “Hojo, I will never forgive you if you do anything that will bring my family harm.”

“Kagome, you cannot be serious!”

“I am though! Even if he could ‘mesmerize’ me with magic, he couldn’t. I was--well technically still am a priestess. Those kinds of demonic powers don’t work on me. But you have to understand Hojo--I’m carrying his child. If you threaten Inuyasha and our family, you are threatening me and my baby.”

“Is this the kind of life you really want to live though, Kagome?” Ayumi asked.

“Any life with Inuyasha is the kind I want. I was willing to leave all of this behind to jump in the well and stay in the Feudal Era with him. Be thankful I’m still here.”

Yuka and Eri sighed together in unison. They stood and walked behind the couch and hauled up Hojo forcefully with Ayumi pulling him up from the front. 

“Then we will respect your choice… But one question--” Ayumi started.

“Yes?” Kagome asked nicely.

“Will your baby have puppy ears too??” Eri finished.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome laughed happily in response.

  
  
  


A week later, Kagome was woken by the sound of shushing. She stirred but couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. 

"Mmmm… Yash?"

"Sorry Koi, I tried to keep her quiet but she's just like her momma; she knows what she wants." Kagome sat up in their bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she got her bearings.

She extended her arms as he placed the small white haired baby safely in her hold. Still half asleep she pulled Inuyasha’s haori she had started sleeping in open and hissed when her little eager eater latched on to her breast. 

"Easy Momo--" she soothed stroking her daughter's cheek lovingly. Kagome felt Inuyasha’s chest at her back and just as eager as her daughter, accepted her place between his strong arms and legs. He leaned his head down on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek before he watched their daughter feed.

"Moroha is more like you," Kagome joked. "A tireless glutton."

He rumbled deep in his chest as he kissed Kagome’s cheek. "Hmm. It's weird you forget you craved all that pickled flavored ice cream at two in the morning for the whole second trimester."

"Touche. Doesn't matter though… she's perfect," she cooed switching Moroha to her other breast. 

"That's something we can agree on easily."

Kagome closed her eyes and sunk deeper into Inuyasha’s arms against his chest. She couldn't have asked for a better mate. He was so supportive to her and their pup. He was everything to them. With him by her side, she literally thought she could touch the stars. If she ever asked, he would make it happen.

Thinking back to when they first met, she honestly couldn’t believe where they ended up. If she had to do it all over again, if she could go back and change anything, she wouldn’t. Her life was perfect. They were stuck together; and she was more than happy being stuck with him for eternity. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys! So happy with how this actually turned out!! Epilogue is next!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they now?

“Moroha! Go greet your cousins!” Kagome called.

“Yes Momma! Is Shippo here yet???”

“Not yet, he and your sister Akemi should be here shortly though,” Kagome informed from the kitchen.

Five years had passed since Moroha’s birth. Kagome’s eyes watered at the thought; she had a five year old. Where had the time gone?

“Hey now,” Inuyasha purred, wrapping his arms around her slightly swollen belly. “Don’t let this fresh batch get to you. You’ll worry our princess on her birthday,” he nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek to soothe her.

“I just can’t believe she’s five!”

“Neither can I,” he said looking over his shoulder meeting eyes with his brother.

“Kagome!” Rin called from the foyer.

“Good afternoon Rin,” she said, turning with Inuyasha.

“Where would you like the presents to be placed?” Sesshomaru inquired.

“Over there asshat,” Inuyasha pointed to the pile by the fireplace.

“Language,” Kagome hissed.

“What?? She didn’t hear me! She’s too busy playing with Touga,” Inuyasha defended.

“What's an ‘asshat’, Papa?” a small voice from below questioned. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he laughed nervously. Kagome bent down and picked up their son, Hiroshi, who had just turned three in the winter.

“A bad word. Your father is about to eat soap,” Kagome chided as she looked to Inuyasha.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s a word only grown-ups say,” Inuyasha said, taking his son from Kagome. Unlike Moroha, Hiroshi had black hair and black puppy ears. Moroha was originally jealous when he was born with her daddy’s attributes, but a beautiful white bow that tied her hair back and gave the illusion of ears fixed the issue quickly.

“Oh, ok,” Hiroshi mumbled. “Can I go play with Kirara and Jiro now?”

“Of course, remember what we talked about,” Inuyasha said sternly.

“Ok Papa,” Hiroshi said as Inuyasha put him down. Kagome still gave Inuyasha the look that he was in trouble. 

“Don’t even look at me like that, Koibito,” he embraced her breathing on her neck pulling her face into his chest making her shiver with delight and unspoken desire. “There’s too many people around for me to throw you down on the bed.”

“Idiot, I can hear you,” Sesshomaru said, passing through the open kitchen to get Rin a drink. Inuyasha growled and Kagome literally prayed the floor would swallow her whole.

“Wouldn’t be the first or last time you heard something,” Inuyasha countered.

“Once was by far, more than enough, idiot.”

“Rin!!” Kagome called after grabbing the drink from Sesshomaru. “Let’s go outside on the patio!!”

“Lovely idea, Kagome,” Rin accepted her drink and linked arms with her leaving the two dogs demons glowering and arguing with each other. They sank into the long couch and snuggled together and outstretched their legs onto the ottoman.

"Can you believe it's almost been six years?" Rin asked brushing through her locks.

“Mmmmm,” Kagome hummed at the sensation. “It’s crazy. I still can’t believe what an intense first year we had reunited. The next four just went--”

“So smoothly?” Jiro chimed in holding Hiroshi who was pawing to be held by Kagome,

“Yea actually,” Kagome smiled as she sat up, taking her son in her arms. He snuggled between her and Rin.

“Funny how when I first met you and could never imagine you married with kids and now you are a domestic housewife teaching nursing students, have two kids, one on the way, and are married to my uncle. My uncle. The one who said he’d never fall in love again,” Jiro joked.

“Honestly when we first met, I never thought I would have this either. And he technically didn’t lie--he didn’t. He was always in love with me,” she giggled as Kirara jumped to lay on her lap.

“Fate always has different plans, doesn’t it?” Jiro said.

Kagome nodded and stared out to the lake behind their home. Six years ago she was just a nurse who had a very codependent relationship with alcohol and cried on her hallmate’s shoulder daily. Then Inuyasha rescued her from herself, mated with her, whelped her, and married her. 

They went through press after press interview, finally getting Yvonne and other cronies to stop asking as Kagome and Yashiko’s story never changed; they were madly in love and to the world, it may had been two weeks since they met and she got pregnant, it may had been four months since they met and married, but to them--their destiny was centuries in the works. 

The red string of fate tied them together. 

Even after all the craziness with the interviews, Michi was by the far the craziest. Michi was sentenced to death by the council for exposing humans to the knowledge of demons along with treason against the Lord of the West and his family. Her friends now knew her and Inuyasha’s long history and they remained good friends. Hojo moved on finally and married not too long ago and they were expecting their first child. Her friends were all married and had their own children. They had to keep the secret from their spouses and children though; that was the condition the council gave for them to keep their memories.

They agreed as they didn’t want to lose Kagome as their friend.

Inuyasha still worked for his and Sesshomaru’s company. He hadn’t had to travel without her or Moroha since the pandemic thankfully. Akemi watched the kids during the day while they worked. Family dinners were never too far apart. It was some crazy little fairy tale Kagome always dreamt about… and it had come true.

Her mate snuck up on her side with Moroha on his shoulders and sank down on her right as Moroha dropped down from his shoulders to sit on his lap to cuddle her slightly swollen belly.

“Momma, is it gonna be another brother? Or sister?”

“No idea,” she brushed through her daughter's hair as Hiroshi repositioned himself to lay his ear on her belly as well. She was only four months along but they were so invested in the baby it was hard to have kept it a secret from them. It also didn’t help when she entered that second month of pregnancy, they both were asking why she smelled weird. 

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, “Girl.”

“Well, you heard Papa, he hasn’t been wrong yet,” she said annoyed. He laughed and kissed her temple.

“What are you thinking about mate?”

“Mmmmm, how perfect my life turned out to be,” she said turning her face to look into his golden eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Promises for later. Promises for the days that would come. Promises of everything she would like and more.

“I love you, Kagome,” he purred.

“I love you too, Inuyasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad this came to an end but the good news is that now I can work on my other fics (and possibly start two others that I started and haven't had time to work on!)
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love and support!!!
> 
> **I also may have cried when I read the epilogue again this morning


End file.
